Gone and Back Again
by RunWonderlandRun
Summary: Ianto felt a cold sensation coming from his wrist. He looked down and saw the artifact was touching his skin.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I have no idea where this plot bunny came from but it's decided to stay; the only way to shut it up is to write it. I've changed a few things. On TV Torchwood 3 ran from 2006-2009. In this story it will run from 2000 to 2005. I put Canary Wharf in March 2000. Let's say Ianto went to work for Jack at the end of June. Jack still used the glove on Owen. Tosh and Owen still died when Captain Hart and Grey came. Ianto did not die with the invasion of the 456 because it didn't happen. I mean come on…a virus? He died a different way. And…I guess for now that's it. _

** Gone and Back Again**

2001

A month after Jack left, Owen and Tosh arrived with an odd looking artifact that had fallen through the rift. Owen had dumped it on his desk and left, muttering under his breath. Gwen left for home not long after that. Tosh had tinkered with the thing for a good two hours before giving up and heading home.

"I'm going to put this in the archive."

"But Ianto, I'm not done analyzing it yet," Toshiko typed something into the computer, "it's being powered by something on the inside," she looked up, "not to mention that I think it's been on Earth for at least a decade-if not more."

"Yea-Owen said it was buried in a box under a crumbling house."

"Could it be a weapon?"

Tosh shook her head, "I'm almost certain it's not-from what I saw, it almost looks like something that would be used in a hospital."

Frowning Ianto looked down at the device. It didn't look particularly destructive but he's been in Torchwood long enough to know that looks can be deceiving; and really, the artifact almost looked like a medical scanning device or some sort.

"I can take it out for you again tomorrow. I just don't like having artifacts out in the main part of the hub."

"If you're sure…"

"Don't worry about it."

Smiling Tosh had patter his shoulder before leaving as well, leaving Ianto alone. Looking at the device Ianto put on a pair of gloves and carefully picked it up. Making sure it didn't touch any part of his body, Ianto headed down for the archives, footsteps loud. Halfway down the stairs, Myfanwy shrieked. Gasping Ianto fumbled with the device and luckily managed to catch it before it fell. However, he felt a cold sensation coming from his wrist. He looked down and saw the artifact was touching his skin. It started to glow. Quickly Ianto set it down on the ground but the thing sprang up before he could even take a step back. Cursing Ianto tried to turn but the device let out a low pitch whine before shooting out a bright light at him. Wincing Ianto tried to move but found that he couldn't. A minute passed and the sound started to get higher in pitch and louder. The light was growing more and more intense. His brain was bombarded with memories. _His first day at school. His sister's 10__th__ birthday party. The day his mother went away and never came back. The day he broke his leg and lied. Stealing from various stores. Meeting Lisa, his first day at Torchwood one. Canary Wharf. Capturing Myfanwy, weevils, the cyber woman the cannibals, Mary and Tosh, John Ellis, Jack and Tosh missing, Jack and Tosh returning, the real Captain Jack Harkness, the rift opening, killing Jack, abandon, Jack dead, Jack alive, Jack leaving._

Shuddering Ianto gasped when new images filled his head. Odd, flying metal balls of death. _A man with a sword wearing red coat. Jack returning. Owen shot-Owen brought back to life. Gwen getting married. Dancing with Jack. The man in the red coat returning with someone else. Toshiko dying-Owen dying. The Earth missing-Daleks in the hub. Cybermen returning. A bomb from a different world in his hands as he ran, hid. Doors locked. No other choice. A blast._

Chocking Ianto felt his knees growing weak but he still couldn't move. Just when Ianto felt as if he would pass out the light stopped and he slumped to the ground. For minutes he stayed down, shaking, eyes closed. After a few minutes he cautiously got up and looked around. The device was gone. Blinking Ianto looked around but saw nothing. Two hours later, after searching the entire hub he still couldn't find the device. Two more hours after that Ianto returned from the archives more than a little disturbed and the device still missing. Mind in overdrive Ianto headed home. His alarm clock would ring in three hours. Exhausted he leaves Gwen a message saying he's not feeling well and to only call him in case of an emergency.

When his body hits the bed, he tried to recall the last images he saw. He thought he saw Jack but he can't be sure. Within minutes, Ianto falls asleep. Next day Ianto remembered the device disappearing; he didn't remember touching it or what he saw.

2005

Eighteen months after losing Tosh and Owen, Ianto is trapped in the hub with at least fifty Cybermen that came through the rift. Jack and Gwen are out. He's locked down the hub but he knows they'll eventually find a way to get out. He had just enough time to grab a bomb. It's not from earth. Jack had mentioned that it came from a different galaxy in the future. The explosion wouldn't be too big but it would be powerful. It will destroy anything and everything. He's locked away under Jack's office, sitting on his lover's bed but he can hear the Cybermen getting closer. Closing his eyes Ianto leaned back, head falling on the pillow. His finger finds the detonation button. It will destroy the hub. The archives would probably survive. The sound of stomping grows louder. Ianto took a deep breath before laughing,

"Fucking Torchwood…"

And then he pushed the button.

1994

When Kurt was born he didn't cry. Alicia and Burt had been terrified that something was gone wrong but the Doctor said their baby was ok. When they handed Kurt to his mother for the first time, he blinked at her once before falling asleep. He was a curious baby. At times he was loud and babbled for hours on end. Sometimes he would sing songs of his own creation. Other times he grew quiet at stared at nothing but Alicia and Burt never really worried about it.

1996

At the age of two Kurt was talking in almost complete sentences. Everyone who heard him talk was impressed. There were times, however, that Kurt would speak in what almost sounded like a different language. At first Burt thought it was German but it didn't really sound like it. Alicia thought it was Russian but again, it didn't sound like it either. In the end, both of them decided that it was probably some made up language Kurt had invented.

1997

Two months before Kurt's third birthday, he'd gone up to his parents with a scribbled list,

"What's this, baby?"

"My presents."

Alicia laughed,

"I see-well let me see it."

Burt took a sip of his coffee and watched. After reading the list Alicia set it down on the table, an odd look on her face,

"Are you sure you want these things?"

Interested Burt grabbed the list. The first thing written was 'high heels'. Burt bit his tongue and read the rest of the list. Legos, a Barbie, a tricycle, toy soldiers, a doll house and a-

"Kiddo…what's this last thing?"

Kurt toddled up to him and put his hand out. Burt gave him the list. Pouting Kurt looked at the last item,

"Myfanwy."

"…what's that?"

Sighing Kurt handed back the list,

"My dinosaur."

"Dinosaur?" Alicia chuckled, "oh, you want a stuffed dinosaur."

"No," Kurt stomped his foot, "MY dinosaur! Myfanwy! She flies!"

"Oh ah," Burt snaps his fingers "a pterodactyl?"

"Mine! I catched her."

Now both parents were confused,

"When?"

"I was grown up…I gave her chocolate."

Alicia looked over at Burt,

"We'll…see if we can get the pterodactyl."

"Myfanwy!"

"That's her name?"

Kurt nodded. Burt grunted,

"And you want…high heels?"

Smiling Kurt skipped to the living room,

"Sensible high heels."

1998

Alicia and Burt decided to put Kurt in pre-school when he was four. Apart from a six year old, nobody else on their street had a kid below the age of ten. When Burt had picked up his son from pre-school on the first day, Kurt had seemed pretty excited. He talked about his new best friend, Rachel and his other friend Brittany and how he had made them pretty. Burt had asked if he had played football or something with the boys. Shrugging Kurt said he played soccer with them for a little while but he got bored.

"Soccer is stupid-I wanted to play something else but they didn't want to."

"What did you want to play?"

"Aliens."

Burt was surprised by that. He'd thought that maybe Kurt had tried to rope some of the boys into playing dress-up or something.

"Aliens?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Daddy, aliens. I wanted to capture the bad aliens and help the good aliens go back home."

"Uh…how would you tell the difference between the good and bad aliens?"

"The bad aliens would try and kill us but we'd have guns and bombs and computers so they couldn't. The good ones just got lost."

Burt wondered what kind of shows Kurt watched on TV.

A week later Kurt came home from school with several drawings; one was of him with his parents outside. Another was of Kurt and his two friends Rachel and Santana. The other was of "Myfanwy" as they now knew. It was the last picture that made Alicia's skin crawl,

"What's this, Kurt?"

Her son looked at the drawing,

"It's a robot with a human inside."

Burt had grabbed the paper. The robot didn't look particularly terrifying. In fact they looked a little bulky-and it looked like it had on ear muffs. What was a bit chilling was the word Kurt had written over and over,

"DELETE."

"Kiddo, where did you get the idea for this?"

"Inside my head," Kurt popped a cherry tomato in his mouth, "I fought them."

"Did you?" Alicia pulled Kurt into her lap and gave him a kiss, "did you win?"

"Yep," Kurt smiled up at her, "it felt good."

1999

A week before his fifth birthday Kurt came barreling into his parents' bedroom at three am, terrified.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Before Alicia or Burt could fully wake up Kurt had jumped on them and frantically touched their faces. After a few seconds, Kurt jumped back down and ran into their closet, slamming the door behind him. Frightened Alicia lunged from bed and went to the closet,

"Baby? Baby what's wrong? Are you ok? Kurt!"

She looked back at Burt,

"Don't just lay there!"

Grunting Alicia pulled back the closet door to find Kurt in a little ball, trembling. Burt stepped closer and gently pulled Alicia aside,

"Kurt? Kurt?" carefully he kneeled, "hey buddy what's wrong?"

Mumbling his son shook his head. Burt reached it and took Kurt into his arm, pulling him out. Alicia took their son back to bed.

"He's so cold and sweaty…" Alicia tried putting him down but Kurt wouldn't let go, "hey, hey it's ok…mommy and daddy are here."

Sobbing Kurt looked up at her,

"I thought she found me, Mommy."

"Who darling?"

Kurt looked up at her, eyes wide,

"The cyber lady…" he shuddered, "I can't save her."

After that night Alicia and Burt wouldn't let their son watch TV without one of them there with him.

2000

From December to the start of March Kurt didn't have any nightmares or mentioned odd things. However, on March 25th Kurt was jittery and snappish all day. At night, he kept looking at the clock, panic in his eyes. At bedtime, both Burt and Alicia tucked him in,

"You ok buddy?"

Kurt sniffled, "No."

"Are you sick baby?" Alicia went to feel his forehead but Kurt put a hand over his heart,

"Not physically…here."

"You're…sad?" his mother asked.

"I can't save her."

Burt sighed and pulled Kurt closer,

"Who, son?"

"I don't know her name but," Kurt's lower lip trembled, "something bad is going to happen."

Kurt didn't fall asleep until midnight. Alicia fussed around the house until one am and Burt lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. The next morning Alicia and Burt saw the destruction in London; a terrorist attack. Kurt refused to go to school and barely ate. His parents let him. On the 27th Kurt was back to his old self.

On November 1st Alicia went grocery shopping and was involved in a car accident. Burt was called and after leaving Kurt with the next door neighbor raced to the hospital were the doctor informed him that he was sorry, but there was nothing they could do. Burt had only stayed to identify the body before leaving. Kurt had been looking outside the window of the house. As soon as Burt came into view his son came barreling out,

"Hi Daddy! Look!" he pointed to his face, "Katie gave me a facial! My face is so smooth!"

When Burt didn't say anything the smile fell off of Kurt's face. He looked behind his Dad and back to the house.

"Mommy?"

Burt closed his eyes and shook his head,

Biting his lip Kurt hugged his father's legs and sobbed.

November 3rd

The day before the funeral he found Kurt wearing a suit and styling his hair.

"Hi buddy," Kurt looked at him through the mirror but didn't respond, "what you doing?"

"Putting on my suit," Kurt said, fixing his tie. Nodding Burt stepped closer to his son.

"I never thought I'd wear another one."

That got Burt's attention,

"Another what?"

"Suit."

"…Kurt you've never worn a suit. At least, I'm pretty sure you haven't. I mean you've worn those fancy pants with the bowties but—"

"I'm wearing a suit now."

Frustrated Burt took off his cap and thumped it on his thigh,

"Yea, you are."

Kurt looked up at his father,

"What happens when you die?"

"You…" Burt cleared his throat. He's never been religious but he does believe in God, "you go to heaven. That where mommy is right now; she's an angel now."

Blinking his son turned back to the mirror,

"People told me it was empty and dark."

"Who told you that?"

"Dead people."

November 4

Kurt was quiet and still for the entire funeral. When people came to offer their condolences Kurt would respond in a polite, stoic tone. It scared Burt to no end. When they buried the casket Kurt had slipped his hand into Burt's and squeezed. Burt looked down and saw a couple of tears slipping down his son's cheeks. When it was just them at the gravesite Burt picked Kurt up,

"Just you and me now, buddy."

Kurt took in a deep breath,

"I hope they're wrong-I hope there's a heaven. I don't want mommy to be in the dark."

2002

At the age of eight-two years after Alicia's death Burt bought Kurt a bike. He was going to get him one for Christmas when he was six but they didn't really celebrate it that year. Kurt didn't seem too impressed with it but he still tried to learn. The first time Kurt fell near some grass not two seconds after getting on. His son had thrown a fit when he saw the grass stains on his outfit and ran inside, huffing. The second time was a week later. Kurt didn't really fall but he didn't really use the pedals either; he mostly just moved the bike forward with his feet. The third time Kurt did fall on the asphalt. Burt had gone up to him and cupped his cheek to make sure he was ok. After that the bike was left in the backyard and Kurt started up his tea parties again.

2003

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

Kurt brushed his hair back and wiped off a grease stain on his cheek,

"Have…have you ever had really weird dreams?"

Burt stops what he's doing and turns around,

"Weird dreams?"

Kurt plays with the wrench in his hand,

"Yea..like…really weird vivid dreams that didn't feel like dreams."

Burt frowns,

"I once dreamt I was a bulldozer-I was kind of drunk, though."

"Ah."

"Why do you ask?"

Sighing Kurt puts the wrench down,

"Sometimes I dream about people-people I've never met except," he frowns, "I know them-I'm sure I've known them but I don't really remember them. Other times, I dream about a place-it's grey and rainy and I hear the ocean," Kurt looked at his father, "once I dreamt about people that wanted to butcher me."

Burt patted his sons shoulder,

"Sound like you've got a very active imagination, kid."

"That's the thing, Dad. I don't think it's my imagination."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know."

Burt remembers the odd comments Kurt's always said. He remembers the nightmares, the drawings. He thought about how sometimes his son acted as if he was thirty.

"You just got an overactive imagination, buddy. That's all."

_A/N-I'll be honest-I've no idea where I'm going with this. Don't know how long it will be or if Kurt will ever meet Jack or remember more things. Next chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks most likely. I've already started writing it so...yea. First time writing for Glee or Torchwood._


	2. Chapter 2

**2005**

On the night of October 15th Burt woke up. He looked at the clock-3:30 in the morning. Groaning he'd pulled the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep but he just couldn't. Fifteen minutes after having woken up Burt decided to go watch some TV. Maybe it would help him go to sleep. Carefully he exited his room and started making his way downstairs. Before he reached the stairs he heard something coming from his son's room. He stopped outside the door and listened. Another sound-almost like a sob. Frowning Burt opened his son's room and walked in,

"Kurt?"

His son was arching off the bed, mouth opened in a silent scream. His hair was wet with sweat and his face was a deep red, almost purple.

"Jesus…"

Quickly he gathered Kurt into his arms and tapped his face,

"Kurt! Kurt! Breath!"

Kurt didn't seem to hear him. After a few more seconds Burt reluctantly slaps his son. Gasping Kurt went rigid; Kurt's eyes went into the back of his head and his body started to shake.

"Oh my God…"

Lifting his son off the bed Burt ran down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and climbed into his truck, making sure to keep Kurt on his lap. Maybe he should have called an ambulance but he doesn't want to wait for them and watch his son get worst. In five minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Burt doesn't even turn the truck off; he ran out, Kurt still convulsing in his arms.

"My son! My son, there's something wrong with my son!"

Before he could finish screaming a couple of nurses took Kurt and placed him in a stretcher. Burt ran after them. The doctors tried to keep him out of the room but they couldn't force him out.

"Does your son have any history of epilepsy?"

"Epi-what?"

"Seizures, Mr. Hummel-has your son ever had seizures before?"

"N-no, never."

"Did he eat anything different today? Something he's never eaten before?"

"No."

The nurse frowned. Behind her, Kurt arched his back and chocked. Burt felt his stomach drop.

"What's wrong with him? Why's he doing that?"

"We're trying to figure that out. Did he do ANTHING different today?"

"No! He did the same damn things he's always done!"

At that moment Kurt threw off a nurse.

"Hold him down, hold him down!"

Burt watched in horror as his only child was tied down to the bed. When the last restrains had been secured Kurt let out a scream that sent chills down his spine. The nurses and doctors stopped. Kurt screamed for a good minute before he collapsed, quiet. Burt shoved people aside and went to his son's side,

"Kurt? Kurt?"

Gasping for breath, Kurt met his eyes. He was no longer flailing-Kurt was just still.

"Buddy?"

Kurt's face fell,

"I died."

"What?" Burt kissed his son's sweaty forehead, "no buddy, no…you're alive. You're ok."

Crying Kurt looked away,

"No…no I died…I died, Daddy. I died."

"Kurt…no, no you're alive."

His son shook his head and started to cry again. At a loss Burt looked up at the doctor,

"Is…what happened?"

The doctor blinked at him,

"I…I don't know," he looked at the monitors, "his blood pressure is normal-heart rate is good I've…I've never seizures like these before. We'll need to perform some tests. He might have an episode again; we'll have to see."

Burt scoffed and looked at Kurt,

"Can you at least untie him?"

After the doctors left Burt had gotten into the bed. Kurt was by his side, clinging to him, eyes wide and unseeing. Burt kept trying to get him to talk without much success.

"Daddy?"

"Yea?"

Kurt held on to him tighter,

"It's ok that I died."

Burt really wished Kurt would stop saying that,

"Because…because they were destroyed too."

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt looked up at him a sad smile on his face,

"I destroyed the cybermen-and it felt good."

Burt kept his son at home for a week. Kurt was subdued and stayed in his room, drawing or singing under his breath. Two weeks after Burt had rushed his son to the hospital he hesitantly asked Kurt about what he said,

"Kurt-what were you talking about at the hospital?"

"The hospital?"

"You-you said something about," Burt swallows, "dying."

Confused Kurt stood up,

"I didn't say anything."

"You did-you said…something about cybermen and…dying."

Kurt blinked, mouth set in a thin line.

"I don't like cybermen."

"Son," Burt pulled him close, "there's no such thing."

"Oh Daddy…I wish that were true."

Burt didn't mention that day again.

**2006**

Somewhere during the third week of 6th grade the principal of Kurt's school called Burt,

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry to say that your son was in a fight. I think its best you come so that we could talk."

Burt arrived at the school a ten minutes later, worried. He knew that Kurt was…different from the other boys. While the other boys where outside, playing football and roughhousing, Kurt would be inside, singing, drawing, or bedazzling. Sometimes he would rope Burt into playing tea-party. He hoped it hadn't been a group of boys that had hurt his son; and where the hell had the teacher been?

"Ah, Mr. Hummel," the receptionist smiled at him, "the principal is waiting for you."

Grunting Burt walked into the office,

"Mr. Hummel," the principal smiled, "please take a seat."

Burt looked to his right and spotter his son who…looked ok. Oh his shirt was ripped, and there were dirt smudges on his cheeks but that was it. Frowning Burt noticed other people on the right. One was a boy that was only a little taller than Kurt with a black eye and busted lip. The other boy had a bloody nose and a few bruises on his face.

"What-what happened?"

"What happened," said a man behind the boy with the bloody nose, "is that YOUR son beat my son." The woman next to the man hugged her son closer. Shocked Burt looked at his son,

"Kurt is this true? Did you HIT these boys?"

Head high Kurt nodded, "Yes…I did."

This is not what Burt expected, "Why?"

"Because they-"Kurt sucked in his lower lip, "they called me a bad word."

"What word did they call you, Kurt?" the principal asked.

"I," Kurt looked at his father, "I don't want to get in trouble."

The principal leaned back in his chair, "You won't get in trouble, Kurt."

"They…they called me a…a fag."

The last word was whispered but it rang loud in Burt's mind.

"What?"

One set of parents looked horrified; the other couple looked annoyed; the man scoffed,

"Is that all?"

Before Burt could shout at the man Kurt spoke up,

"They also made fun of me because my mom is dead," Burt slumped a little at hearing that, "and they hit me first!"

"Well you went all-kung-fu at us!" the boy with the black eye said, "he liked, kicked us, and punched us and did some weird jumping thing!"

"You hit me first, Brian!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so freakish-"

"Brian!"

The kid's mother grabbed his arm, "I've raised you better than this!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Norris," the principal nodded at Brian's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Lane," he nodded at the other boys parents, "a teacher did see that Brian and Robert attacked Kurt first," the principal looked at Kurt, "however, even if Kurt did fight back in self-defense I have to suspend ALL three boys."

"Hey, I don't—"

"It's ok, Dad."

Kurt goes up to him, "I didn't mean to hit them that hard I was just…mad."

Before leaving Mr. and Mrs. Norris apologized and made Brian apologize as well. The Lanes left without speaking a word to them. Burt waited until they're back at home to talk to his son,

"Kurt-"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No kid, no. You didn't start anything-you were just defending yourself," Burt scratched his chin, "I have to say I'm a little…impressed with how well you managed to defend yourself," he smiled at Kurt, "where you learn to fight like that buddy?"

"I got trained."

"Yea? Burt opened the door to the house, "by who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" his father frowned, "did some stranger teach you?"

"Nope," Kurt looked at him, eyes flashing, "I signed a contract. I can't tell you who trained me. They'd kill me."

Burt didn't ask Kurt again.

**2007**

Kurt flourished in middle school; true he didn't have many friends but he still loved school. His favorite class was Art,

"It's awesome, Dad! Right now we're just working with pencils but the teacher said that we'll be working with pastels later on!"

Burt didn't get what was so exciting about drawing fruit or shoes but he indulged his son. On March 1st Kurt came barreling into the house, face red,

"Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Yea?"

Kurt bounced into the kitchen, "The school-the school is having an art show and guess what? I'm going to be in it, Dad! I'm going to be in it!" Kurt squeals, "I'm the only 7th grader to get in!"

"Oh wow, that's great Kurt."

His son laughed, "Just wait until you see my drawings! Mr. Olson said it's some of the best ones he's seen! Even better than some of the high school kids he teaches!"

"When's the show?"

"This Friday at 8pm-you can go, right Dad?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

Kurt practically dragged him from the car and into the school,

"Come on, Dad come on!"

"Slow down, Kurt; not like your art is gonna walk out is it?"

To Burt's relief, there were more than drawings of fruit. There were a lot of portraits and some fantasy type paintings as well. Burt thought he saw a painting of a unicorn but Kurt kept pushing him forward,

"Mr. Olson put my art at the front."

"Kurt!"

A short, thin man waved at them,

"That's my teacher, Dad."

Smiling wide Kurt goes to shake his teacher's hand,

"There's my star pupil!" Mr. Olson nodded at Burt, "And this must be your father-pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Likewise," in front of them was a wall of people, "My son really likes your class."

"Mr. Hummel, your son is VERY gifted," Mr. Olson looked at Kurt, grinning, "one of the best students I've had in decades."

Burt didn't really see the point to art but he was still pretty damn proud of his son.

"Wow…all these people are looking at MY drawings?"

"Oh yes! Everyone's been flocking to it-ah here," Mr. Olson guides them to an opening, "I have to go around the room for a bit-I'll be back to talk to you again, alright Kurt?"

"Yes, Mr. Olson."

With that the teacher left. Burt looked forward. The first drawing confused him for a moment,

"It's a water tower."

It was a tall oval, almost futuristic looking structure with water running down. The second drawing was of a young girl surrounded by ugly, twisted green creatures that seem to fade in and out of existence.

"They're both faeries," Kurt said, "they live forever."

"I thought fairies were supposed to be all pretty."

"Sometimes."

"Ah, I see."

Kurt looked at the follow drawing, "This is Suzie."

A woman looked out at him-eyes dark and cold. Her hair was wild and there seemed to be a small grin on her lips. One of her hands was by her chest and it was covered by-

"I call it the Resurrection Gauntlet," his son beamed at his work, "she was fun to draw."

Nodding Burt shuffled forward,

"Is…is it a whale?"

"A space whale-" Kurt's hand hovered over the paper, "not as good looking as our whales but," his son took a breath, "see, it keeps on growing-if something takes a bite out of it, it just grows the meat back. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yea…"the whale looked grotesque really-almost like a cross between a whale and a worm but it was drawn well. At least Burt thought so,

"Looks sad."

"It died."

The next drawing was of a man who wore a long, army like trench coat. He was standing on top of a roof, silhouetted against the city. While the city was painted with the sunset, the man remained dark. He was also crossed out with a bright red color.

"Who's this?"

Kurt didn't say anything; he just stared at the drawing with a scowl on his face,

"Kurt?"

"I don't know who he is-I just call him Sir," he looked at Burt, "I hate him."

Before Burt could even think of what to say they were moving along. The last drawing startled him so much that he nearly took a step back. People were crowding around it, whispering.

"What do you think, Dad?"

Burt remembers a drawing of a robot Kurt made when he was younger. It was bulky, and had what looked to be metal ear muffs. This robot in front of him is much more menacing. It's body was still somewhat bulky but it looked stronger, faster. There were metal tendons visible. A hand was reaching out towards him. The face made him shudder. It had a small slit for a mouth and two black holes for eyes.

"It's called DELETE."

"Cybermen?"

Looking solemn Kurt touched the robots face,

"I hope they don't come back."

"Kurt-"

"Ah," Mr. Olson appeared next to Burt, "you've come to my favorite drawing in the whole show."

"Your favorite?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Olson shivered, "chills me to my bones. For a robot with no facial expression it really says a lot," Laughing the teacher pats Kurt on the back, "I've heard quite a lot of people comment on it. I'd like to keep it in the classroom until the end of the year. Would you be ok with that, Kurt?"

"Yes of course!"

Burt tuned out their conversation and focused on the drawing in front of him. All his life he's known Kurt's had an overactive imagination but nothings he's ever said or drawn ever felt this real to him. He's just glad none of what his son draws exists.

When Alicia was alive, she argued with her husband if they should take Kurt to a child psychologist. The things he said and drew-the nightmares that made no sense frightened her. She thought there was something wrong with their child. Burt had refused stating that Kurt was just making everything up from stuff he'd seen on television and books he'd read. Years later, Burt started to think that maybe his wife was right.

**2008**

At age fourteen, the summer before Kurt began high school he started sleepwalking. The first time Burt caught him his son was sitting on the kitchen table and looking at the ceiling. A week later Kurt was up making coffee and mumbling under his breath,

"Kurt?" Burt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "what you doing?"

His son looked at him with glassy eyes and spoke in a different language. It took Burt a second to realize that it was the same language he'd spoken when he was a toddler.

Still three days later he woke up to his son's laughter. Groaning Burt had stumbled from his bedroom. Kurt was rolling around on the floor, face red.

"Kurt…"

His son giggled,

"Stupid…already knew…way before her…"

"Ah, kid."

Burt was tired-very tired and not in the mood to deal with Kurt's odd statements.

"Suzie was going to kill her-shoot her in the head," Kurt sighed, "but then Jack showed up and Suzie shot him. Except-"a chuckle, "she didn't know Jack's immortal."

Years ago, Burt remembers hearing someone say that it wasn't a good idea to wake up a sleepwalker but God he was just so tired,

"Kurt-"

"They tortured him you know," Kurt sat up, "I read Emily's records. Jack thought he got rid of all of his old records but he left a good trail," another laugh, "oh how they tortured him."

Something about his son's voice was different-deeper with an odd, almost British accent,

"He was a great leader…I saw that but for…maybe because he wasn't from Earth but I thought," Kurt frowned, "I…I don't know what I was thinking I-I thought we had-"

Eye's shuttering Kurt slumped to the floor, asleep. Shaking his head Burt lifted his son and took him down to the basement. The next morning he forgot everything Kurt had said.

For the first month of high school, Burt was oblivious of the bullying Kurt went through. It's not until he decided to go home early did he see his son in the kitchen, picking off spaghetti off his jacket.

"What the hell?"

Kurt whipped around,

"Dad!" his son glanced at the clock, "you're home early. Is everything ok?"

"What happened to you?"

Kurt scoffed and threw his jacket on the floor,

"Nothing-"groaning Kurt grabbed a few paper towels, "tripped during lunch and," he ran a hand over his body, "stupid really."

If he didn't know his son so well Burt might have bought the lie,

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"Kurt," he stepped closer, "tell me what happened-NOW."

Rolling his eyes Kurt crossed his arms,

"Some Neanderthals threw me in the dumpster."

Burt saw red,

"WHAT? Why?"

Kurt raised his head, "Obviously they were jealous of my fashion sense. I mean, they were all wearing jeans and t-shirts and those HORRIBLE lettermen jackets."

"God-did you tell anybody?"

"What's the point," Kurt flips his hair, "they'll get a slap on the wrist-if that-and go back to throwing me in the next day."

"Maybe I should go talk-"

"No, Dad."

"But-"

"Dad," Kurt walked up to, a weird look in his eyes, "honestly. I'll be ok," he winked, "Trust me."

Kurt ignored every question his father asked him about what the boys had been doing to him. A couple of days later his son stopped by the garage, a huge smile on his face,

"Hi dad!"

"Hi, Kurt," Burt put the wrench down, "how was school?"

"It was great! Best day so far."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," clapping his hands Burt went towards the back, "I'll just change into my overalls."

Kurt hadn't worked in the garage for a few months-since before school started.

"Overalls?"

"I feel like working on that Rolls Royce today-you don't mind, do you?"

"Go for it."

An hour later, a boy older than Kurt entered,

"Uh, hi, uh-" he coughed, "there's something wrong with my car."

"Yea?"

"It's…well, the stereo keeps turning on and off and when I turn on the air conditioner the heat gets turned on instead."

Burt gazed towards the back of the garage. He couldn't see his son but he could hear music and some clanging.

"Let me take a look at it."

Before the day was done, three more boys had come to the garage due to car troubles-all of them were on the football team. One had two tires replaced with spare tires. Another one's car kept stopping every time they reached 40. The last one had a broken windshield. Kurt didn't come out of the back until they were alone.

"Hey Dad-I think the car will be ready in a couple of weeks. Mr. Anderson will be quite happy with it I think."

"I'm sure he will. You know…funny thing; I had three football players from McKinley come in with car troubles today."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I thought it kind of odd."

"I don't," Kurt took a small towel from his belt and wiped some sweat away, "I doubt they know how to take proper care of their cars."

Chuckling Burt pulled his son closer,

"What do you say we go out to eat today?"

"I'd say yes-just let me shower first."

**2009**

Kurt's sleepwalking tapered off in November. However, it picked right back up in March. Burt had just gotten up from the couch to go to sleep when his son came up from his room, stumbling.

"Can't…have to…"

"Kurt?"

His son broke down crying. Shocked Burt went to him but Kurt wouldn't let his father near him,

"Lisa…Lisa…"

"Kurt?"

"I shouldn't have-I should have called Dr. Tanizaki sooner I-I shouldn't have taken her out, not yet."

Frowning Burt carefully jostles Kurt but his son doesn't wake up,

"God the team was supposed to be out—"he lets out a loud sob, "He wanted me to shoot her but I couldn't! How could I? I loved her! I was trying to save her!"

Now this was something that made Burt pull back. While Kurt hadn't told him anything yet, Burt was pretty sure his son wasn't one for the ladies.

"Kid-"

Kurt grabbed his shirt and pulled him close,

"I went down to find her-to try to save her again but-" tears fell down Kurt's cheek, "her body was lying limp on the floor and-and the Pizza girl, Annie was just standing there, a huge gash on her forehead," Kurt pushed his father away, "she told me we could be upgraded together," a sob, "and they KILLED HER."

Kurt screamed the last words before falling down. Frightened Burt shook him again. Whining his son twitched away from him

"Let me sleep Dad….let me sleep."

Trembling slightly Burt took his son down to his room. When he got back up to the living room he turned the TV back on. Burt didn't sleep that night.

For the first week of July Kurt shut himself off in his room. He would only come up to eat and drink but nothing else. Burt would try to lure him out with his favorite foods; promises to go to Columbus or anywhere Kurt wants to go. Desperate Burt had also mentioned a shopping trip without any limits but still his son did not want to come out. Come Saturday Burt had forced his way into son's room,

"Kurt this has gone far enough," Burt sat down on the bed, "You've been here for the better part of a week," Kurt turned over on his side, looking at him, "it's time to go out."

Yawning his son looked up at him, an odd peaceful smile on his face,

"Ok."

"You're serious?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm done anyways."

"Done with what?"

But Kurt didn't answer him. His son simply turned over and went to sleep. Sighing Burt looked around the room. In the middle of the floor was a black book. Curious he picked it up and opened it. The first drawing he saw was of an Asian woman with an odd looking pendant around her neck. She was pretty but looked sad. Turning the page, Burt looked at the next sketch. It was of a man in a leather jacket with thin lips twisted in a sneer and an elaborate crown on his head. Behind him was an odd looking creature with sharp teeth and wearing a janitor's coveralls. Looking over at his son Burt flipped to a different page. A woman with blue eyes and a gap in her teeth stared at him, looking innocent in a guilty way. Behind her were two men silhouetted. On the edge of the page, Kurt had written "The Spoiled Child". Burt furrowed his brow before turning the page again and promptly dropped the sketchbook.

"God…"

Coughing he tried to keep the bile down. On the paper, was a refrigerator opened; inside the refrigerator were human body parts. Concerned Burt quickly turned the page but the next drawing wasn't any better. A woman with dark skin gazed out with blank eyes. Metal was attached to her body. Burt recognized the earmuffs of the cyber things Kurt was always drawing. Shuddering Burt flipped to a random page. The next drawing was odd; it looked like a mechanical salt or pepper shaker. It had a plunger and some cooking utensil attached to it. The words-EXTERMINATE were written all around it.

"Oh Kurt…"

Confused Burt put the sketch book down on his son's vanity. Running a hand down his face he carefully walked back up the stairs, mind in a daze. Burt hoped it be September soon; Kurt was more "normal" during the school year. Hopefully he'd get more friends, too. That night Burt dreamt of his ex-wife. Kurt dreamt of a blue eyed man in uniform.

**A/N-Ok, ok….you guys get a new chapter whenever I finish one I guess so…I promise it won't take more than 3 weeks at most so. Also not trying to bash Gwen-I don't hate Gwen. I never really liked her character but that's because I don't feel they developed her well. She came off as a Mary Sue Teflon and I didn't see her grow as I saw Tosh, Owen and Ianto grow. And of course, some things that happened in Glee are going to be a bit different here. Such as how Burt and Carole met. I'd imagine Kurt would be a bit more…subtle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Again, this is going to be AU-so some things are not going to happen how they happened on the show, and some things will probably not be mentioned because…well they won't be that important to the story. Hope nobody minds. **

**Sophomore Year**

A couple of weeks before Kurt started school Burt noticed a lot of books littering his son's room.

"When did you got to the library?"

"I didn't," Kurt looked up at his father, "I bought all these books."

Burt looked at the titles of the book and realized they were books to learn how to speak a different language,

"Trying to learn a new language?"

"Just brushing on the ones I already know."

"…English and a little Spanish?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And German, and Russian, and Japanese."

"What-" Burt got in front of his son, "When did you learn those language?"

"I've always known them. I just wanted to brush up on them," Kurt continued reading, "I never know when I might need them."

Swallowing Burt turns back towards the door,

"You do that."

Quietly Burt closed the door and leaned on it.

"God I hope that kid gets some friends."

_Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me and never_

_Knooooow-_

When Kurt saw the audition sheet he knew which song he would sing. Ever since he heard Mr. Cellophane Kurt knew that song was for him-made for him. That song would get him into Glee club.

Kurt didn't know how he felt about Mr. Shuester. True, by becoming the new director of the Glee Club he gave Kurt a "safe" place to pursue a passion of his; yet, he blackmailed Finn with pot that wasn't even his. Oh yes, Kurt saw Mr. Shuester plant it-he'd gone into the locker room to pick something he forgot when he heard Finn sing. A minute later he had spied his Spanish teacher looking on which he found a bit creepy. Mr. Shuester reminded him of somebody. If he concentrated hard enough he could imagine a pair of warm/cold eyes. Kurt kept his distance.

The Navigator was great-Kurt was excited that he didn't have to take the bus anymore. Plus, if he wanted to go somewhere, he could just up and go; with the permission of his father of course. Yet, whenever Kurt got into the car he almost expected flashing lights at the side of the doors. Also, he wanted to go fast. Two weeks after getting his Navigator he got a speeding ticket for going 60 in a 30 Speed zone. Burt took the car away.

Were it another lifetime, another country Kurt would have fallen in love with Mercedes. She was confident, intelligent and was able to keep up with him. Really, she was perfect-except for the fact that she was female. It stung that he couldn't reciprocate her feelings but there was nothing he could do. When the Cheerios told Mercedes he had a crush on her, Kurt decided to take her shopping before taking his friend back to his house and explaining a few things. Yes Mercedes was fierce and gorgeous and any man would be lucky to have her. Yes, Kurt liked her a lot except not in that way because he was GAY. Mercedes had stammered out a lame excuse about a Doctor's appointment before trying to leave but Kurt didn't let her. They talked for a few hours and by nightfall, she seemed to be ok. Two days later the Cheerio's cars mysteriously broke down.

A couple of times, Kurt had dreams about a man shouting at a boy he just caught with another boy. Other times, that same man grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall, slapping him. When his Dad caught him dancing with Brittany and Tina Kurt panicked and told some lie about joining the football team. Kurt begged Finn to help get on the football team. Nobody, not even Kurt, expected him to get a spot but when he kicked that ball between the posts, he's given the role of kicker. The night of the game Kurt felt sick, and anxious. When it was all said and done, he helped the Titans win their first game in God knows how long. Even with the cheers from the stands he could still hear Burt, proudly shouting that Kurt was his son. That night, after the game Kurt tells his father he's gay. Burt says he's always known and that while he doesn't quite understand it, he still loves Kurt and is proud of him. When Kurt sleeps that night, he dreams of a dark skinned woman called Lisa, cradling his head.

_I'll always love you_

When he woke up, Kurt found drying tears on his cheeks.

Finn was everything Kurt had never dreamed about. Finn Hudson had brown eyes-not blue, something that appealed to Kurt. True Finn was-Kurt didn't want to use the word dim, because he honestly didn't think Finn was dumb; no Finn was naïve and way too trusting of others. Quinn was able to easily manipulate him with that horrible hot-tub lie, Mr. Shuester basically shoved Glee at him and even Kurt had been trying to get Finn to like him although his plans seemed to be falling apart. When Kurt had sang _I Honestly Love You _Finn did NOT GET IT AT ALL but Kurt wasn't about to let that stop him.

When the truth gets out that Quinn is having PUCK'S baby not Finn's Kurt draws a stocky, brown haired, brown eyed man with a white pill as a halo.

Finn wasn't impressed with Rachel's new look. When Rachel told Kurt that she would always have a better chance because she was a girl, he went home and fell asleep. He dreamt of an army coat and of a woman with a wide, gap toothed smile. He saw Finn's eyes change color from brown to blue, and back again. Rachel stood in front of him, smiling triumphantly at him. Kurt woke up at four and drew the woman in a wedding dress. In front of her, two men knelt. The next day, when Kurt bumped into Finn, he felt bitter instead of happy. Two weeks later the Finn Hudson he built up is nothing more than a memory.

Kurt had seen Carole Hudson at a few of the parent teacher conferences but never talked to her. Towards the end of November there was an Art Show at McKinley. Kurt had walked in with his Dad an hour after it began, just when it was starting to get busy. While looking at the art from the other students he felt someone watching them. Shifting Kurt quickly took a glance to the right then left. Finn was looking over at him-well at his father, with a shocked expression. Kurt could practically hear what he was thinking. How could Kurt and his Dad POSSIBLY be related? Huffing Kurt was about to turn back to the art when he saw Carole looking at them-no, not at THEM…at his father. Curious Kurt watched her. She would glance at his Dad for a couple of seconds before looking at the wall full of art. Sometimes Kurt saw her blush. Frowning Kurt looked over his Dad.

Four years after his mother died, Burt tried to date. First came a nice looking redhead but she didn't last long. After the redhead came a sweet woman named Annie but she moved when she got a better job offer. Since her, there has been no one.

_Maybe it's time to change that_

Kurt waited until Carole and Finn reached his wall. He was the only student to have a whole wall to himself for which he was quite proud of.

"Oh these are gorgeous," Carole gushed, "who drew these?"

_Perfect_

Grinning Kurt stepped up to her, "I did," when Carole looked at him Kurt stuck out his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

She took his hand, "Carole Hudson," she looked at the wall, "Your drawings are amazing."

Finn made a sour face but Kurt ignored it. He knew the only reason Finn is in art class is because most people consider it an easy A,

"Thank you-I've been drawing since I could hold a crayon."

"Ah." Carole looked behind his shoulder. Kurt tried not to smirk,

"Oh," he stepped to the side, "Dad, this is Carole-Carole Hudson. Carole, this is my Dad, Burt-Burt Hummel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh please," Caroled chuckled, "call me Carole."

"Only if you call me Burt."

Grinning Kurt looked on.

"Dude…"

Finn looked at him oddly,

"What's this drawing?"

Kurt looked at the one Finn was pointing,

"Oh I draw those all the time. I call them Cybermen."

Finn shuddered, "They look kind of creepy, man."

"They are dangerous."

"Kurt," his father looked around nervously.

"Who's this?" Finn pointed to another drawing, "kind of looks like a weird, blue phone booth."

"It's a TARDIS."

"…A what?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Finn looked confused, "Um…"

"It's a time machine, Finn Hudson-it can travel to anywhere in the Universe."

"Oh…cool."

Kurt looked over at his father and Carole who were talking quietly. He looked down at the floor, happy.

That night Kurt dreamt of a slim, grey eyed woman with long dark hair. He saw her smile turn into screams. He dreamt of a cold man called Gareth and of a boy who was pushed to the ground and broke his leg. In the morning he didn't remember what his mind came up with.

Joining the Cheerios with Mercedes was great; while Kurt loved Glee club he didn't like the fact that he-along with Mercedes and a few others-were overlooked. Kurt did not like to be underestimated. It made his skin itch.

Jesse St. James rubbed him the wrong way. Kurt knew that boy had something up his sleeve. Oh he had Rachel wrapped around his finger as well as Mr. Shuester but something wasn't right. Jesse reminded him of somebody. After a few days of observing him, Kurt drew a man with a long, red coat, a sword and two guns in his hands.

A month after Burt and Carole stared dating Kurt noticed that Finn didn't seem to be as happy for his mom as Kurt was for his dad. So he arranged for a family night at a restaurant. At the end of the meal, when his dad, Carole and Finn continued talking about sports, leaving him out of the conversation, Kurt began to regret his decision. When he got home, he draws the man in the coat holding a basketball.

Really, Kurt didn't mean to insult Mercedes; his friend looked gorgeous the way she is but Kurt wanted to remain on the Cheerios. Nobody could touch him while he wore that uniform. His talent and skills were APPRECIATED. In the end, he apologized to his friend by drawing her portrait and framing it. Mercedes loved it.

Despite knowing how stupid it was Kurt plays straight. He bought a flannel shirt, borrows one of his Dad's baseball caps, and wears his "work" overalls. At Glee club he sings "Pink houses" to the surprise of everybody. By the end of the day, Brittany is hanging off his arm, and cuddling up to him. Later on, Kurt is making out with her on his couch trying not to wince. Brittany is, of course, a great kisser but Kurt could feel her breasts on his chest and she smelled like bubblegum. A few minutes later Burt comes down to his room. His father seemed amused and just told him to "use protection" before leaving upstairs. Kurt managed to convince Brittany that going shopping would be a lot more fun than doing other things. Two days later he was back to his old self and singing his heart out in the auditorium while his father and FINN went to wherever. After he was done, his father, who apparently had not gone with Finn, approached him and they had one of their "heart to hearts."

That night, Kurt had a really bad sleepwalking episode.

Burt was just about to slip into his bed when he heard a crash. He ran down the stairs and found his son beating a lamp into the ground.

"Kurt!"

His son didn't seem to hear him. Worried Burt wrestled him away from the sharp glass and ceramic.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kurt shouted at him in that strange language again before flipping Burt over onto his back. Shocked Burt looked up at his son's red face and glazed eyes,

"Son," Kurt jumped on him, fist raised, "God!"

Burt moved out of the way and scrambled up. Kurt growled at him and spoke in that language again,

"Snap out of it!"

Yelling Kurt advanced at him. Burt grabbed onto his son's wrists and held him down. Thrashing Kurt tried to kick him off but Burt held firm. A minute later Kurt became quiet and fell back, asleep. Slowly Burt took his hands off his son's and stepped back, panting. Wiping a hand down his face Burt moved Kurt over to the couch, where his son cuddled a cushion. Maybe Burt should pay a little more attention to his son.

A few months after their first date, Burt invites Carole and Finn to live with them. Carole was of course, excited and said yes. Finn went along with it. The day when they packed up their stuff, Finn hesitantly asked Burt where he'd be sleeping,

"The guest room," Kurt answered before his father could, "We've never used it-ever," he shrugged, "The bathroom down the hall would basically be yours and I think the room is bigger than the one you have here."

Finn looked relieved, "Cool."

Kurt wasn't stupid-he knows that Finn doesn't want to share a room with his because he's gay. The football teams had been ragging on the quarter back since they found out about their parents dating. One more than one occasion, some of the players had accused Kurt of trying to make Finn gay. In the end, Kurt doesn't pay them any attention but he knows the taunts have been getting to the older boy.

At lunch, Kurt squirmed and was distracted. He felt as if someone was watching him, studying him. It made something in him twitch. Towards the end of lunch, Kurt felt as if he was going crazy. Pretending to turn around to stretch his back, he took a quick look around the cafeteria and met David Karofsky's eyes. They stared at each other for a good two seconds before Karofsky made a face at him and turned back towards his friends. Something about his expression bothered Kurt but he chose not to think about it-at least not for the time being.

Azimio and Karofsky pushed Tina and Kurt into the lockers the day they wear their Lady Gaga costumes. While they exchanged words Kurt noticed that Karofsky kept staring at him. Not looking at him like Azimio was but actually starting at him. At one point he dropped his gaze to Kurt's legs and back up again. Bile rose up in Kurt's throat but he pushed it back down. When they walked away, Karofsky called him Fancy. It made Kurt shiver. A day later, they tried to ruin his outfit but thankfully a teacher walked by and called their attention. Before dinner that day Kurt and Finn talked,

"Do you know if Azimio and Karofsky drive to school?"

Finn looked at him through the mirror, "I don't know…why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kurt continued to fix his shoe, "Thank God that teacher walked by-I worked hard on this costume-"

"I don't think you should wear it anymore."

"Excuse me?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Azimio and Karofsky were going to beat you up because your dressed," he gestures at Kurt's costume, "like that. Because you stand out, because-" Finn dropped his voice, "because you act like a girl."

"I am NOT a girl, Finn Hudson. Just because I like fashion and musicals and dressing up does not make me a girl."

"God Kurt," the quarter back turned back to the mirror, "why can't you just try to fit in? Why do you have to stand out so much?"

"It's who I am, Finn."

"Well you could turn it down a little!"

Kurt stood up, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" the taller boy glared at Kurt, "My problem is you!" he paced, "You know Azimio and Karofsky think we're boyfriends," Finn spits the word out, "and they're not the only ones. EVERYONE thinks we're doing it or something which is gross."

Had Kurt still "loved" Finn he would have been crushed to hear him say that. As it is, he's just really pissed off,

"I refuse to change who I am just so that some Neanderthals don't make fun of you for living with the gay-kid," Kurt moved closer, "now I'd like to tell you that you shouldn't listen to a word those idiots say but I know you won't listen to me so-"

"Look, I know you have a crush on me, I mean I thought you did but then Rachel said it was true-"

"That was a long time ago, Finn. I don't like you that way anymore. I haven't had a crush on you since I gave Rachel that make-over."

"Really?"

"Yes really-" Kurt blushed, "I was stupid but I promise that I am no longer attracted to you in any way whatsoever."

"The other guys still think you do! They think we're dating!" Finn backed away a little, "They think I'm a FAG!"

Before Kurt could retort the door was flung open,

"What did you just say?"

Eyes wide Kurt watched as his father and Carole burst into the room. Burt looked ready to attack and Carole looked ashamed,

"What did you just call him?"

Finn looked pale beneath his make-up,

"Dad, he didn't mean it-I didn't take it that way-"

"That's because you're sixteen and still think the best of people."

"Finn," Carole stepped next to Burt, "how could you? In Kurt's own room."

Kurt blew out a breath. As mad as Kurt is for Finn using that word, he knows the quarter back didn't really mean it.

"Dad he didn't say it to me."

To Kurt's surprise, Carole was the one who answered him,

"We heard him, Kurt."

"You heard him say that," he clicked his teeth, "word yes but he-he was just repeating what some of the other jocks have told him."

Burt growled,

"What?"

"Finn was agitated so I asked what's wrong, "Kurt threw the older boy a look, "so he told me that some of the football players have been teasing him because…well because of me," Kurt really hoped his Dad just heard the word and not what Finn said before, "so he's just upset that we've both been getting picked on more."

His father seemed to lose a bit of steam,

"Is that true, Finn?"

Kurt hoped Finn would play along,

"Y-yea…some of the guy have been on my back because of Kurt-" Finn shook his head, "not that I blame Kurt-totally not his fault or anything it's just…been getting to me and today was bad so I was telling him what they were saying and-"

"Alright, alright-I get it Finn," Burt shook his head, "Maybe I need to go talk to that Principal of yours."

"You know that it won't do anything Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes, "well it'll make the football players more angry but apart from that-"

"Kurt," Carole spoke, "this isn't fair to either of you. Maybe your father and I could go down and talk to the Principal-"

"No, no, Mom-" Finn cringed, "Kurt is right. It'll only get worse."

Neither Carole nor Burt looked happy about it but they didn't say anything back, either.

"Well…dinner is ready if you guys are hungry," Carole patted Kurt's shoulder, "great costume."

"Thank you."

Burt grunted, "Come on then…time to eat."

When Carole and Burt left Finn looked at him ashamed,

"Kurt-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt sat down at his vanity, "I'm sorry that the jocks are giving you a hard time, Finn but apart from breaking our parents up there is nothing I can do," he looked at the taller boy, "do you want our parents to break up?"

"No dude no…my mom is like, super happy and everything."

Scoffing Kurt fixed his hair,

"I suggest that you try and ignore what those idiots say then," Kurt sighed, "and I wasn't lying when I said that I don't have a crush on you anymore."

"I'm sorry-"

"Just go, Finn," Kurt grabbed the moist towelets, "here use this to wipe your face."

Kurt waited until Finn was gone before kicking over the chair. Before going to sleep, he spent an hour drawing the man in the army coat.

"You want to hit me-you want to beat me up go ahead," Kurt stared at the football players in front of him, "but I swear to you I will NEVER change," he felt a tear run down his cheek, "I'm proud to be different…it's the best thing about me," Kurt noticed that Dave was once again just STARTING at him, "so go ahead…HIT ME."

"I believe I will," Azimio slapped Karofsky chest, "sir would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course, Sir."

Kurt saw Karofsky's fist coming at him. A second later, he was on the floor and Karofsky's was holding his fist. There was blood on the window behind Kurt.

"Stand still, homo!"

Azimio came at him. Kurt sidestepped him but Karofsky managed to punch him in the stomach. Winded he fell down,

"You're going to get it now, Lady," Azimio kicked him. Kurt snapped and without knowing what he was doing he grabbed Azimio's arm and flipped him onto his back. When Karofsky tried to knock him back down Kurt jumped back and then kicked hard at Karofsky's knees, bringing him down. Quickly discarding his shoes, Kurt threw himself at the football players, punching and kicking.

"Oh my-hey, hey! KURT!"

Someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him away,

"Dude! Did you see that? Damn Hummel…."

Screaming Kurt tried to break free,

"Jeez, Puck help me out, man!"

Another pair of hands pulled at him,

"Hummel calm down, it's just us!"

"So," Azimio sneered, wiping some blood from his lips, "the freaks came to protect the Queen freak."

A voice behind Kurt retorted, "Dude, looks like he was protecting himself just fine."

Breathing hard Kurt squirmed his way out,

"Go away."

Azimio glared at him, "Just you wait…after we-"

"What? Kurt took a step forward, "are you going to tell your friends that the homo beat you?"

"Uh Kurt," Finn looked around, "maybe-"

"Fine-go ahead. Tell your friends that I beat you. Go on."

Karofsky was holding his abdomen,

"Whatever man," he thumped Azimio's arm "let's get out here."

Azimio pointed a finger at Kurt,

"You better watch yourself."

Kurt watched them go, knowing full well that the worst they would do is wreck his car or egg his house. He had feeling they wouldn't try for another fight. When they jocks turn the corner Mercedes turns Kurt around,

"White boy what is wrong with you? They could have killed you!"

Shrugging Kurt picked up his shoes, "I don't know I just-I was just tired of them messing with me," wincing Kurt placed a hand on his stomach, "they didn't hurt me too bad anyways."

"Man, Hummel," Puck slapped his back lightly, "that was pretty sweet. You were going all kung-fu on them."

Finn walked up to him, "Kurt! You could have gotten hurt!" he noticed a bruise on Kurt's cheek, "You did get hurt! What are you going to tell Burt?" he gasped, "what am I going to tell Burt?"

"Don't worry about that, Finn," Kurt picked up his wig, "I'll come up with something."

"Wow, Kurt," Artie said, "I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again."

Before Kurt could answer Rachel asked,

"What language were you speaking?"

"Yea," Tina said, "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"It was Welsh."

"You know Welsh?" Quinn looked confused, "how do you know Welsh?"

"I've always have-ever since I was small."

Rachel frowned, "Seems like an odd language to learn. I mean, it's not like it be able to get you places like say, French or Italian or-"

Kurt ignored Rachel and started walking towards the choir room, the club following him. He'll be sure to make up a story his father would buy and everything would be ok.

When Jesse eggs Rachel along with his Vocal Adrenaline cronies Kurt convinces Finn and Puck not to slash their tires. Instead, Kurt sneaks out in the middle of the night, dressed in black. He goes and wrecks the Rovers from the inside. After that, he slips into Jesse's house somewhat easily and cuts his hair. Of course Jesse suspects Finn and Puck but not him. For the first time, he felt good being underestimated.

Of course they placed last-they didn't really practice much or anything; and then Quinn's water had broken and they all rushed to the hospital. Kurt didn't get to hold Beth but he saw her through the window. He didn't know how to explain it but just looking at the baby had Kurt feeling hopeful. After singing "To Sir, with Love"(which Kurt hated but) they found out that the club would not die out. They had another year to prove themselves. It made Kurt happy.

Burt waited until his son went down to his room to talk to Carole and Finn,

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something," he looked up to make sure Kurt hadn't come back up, "it's about Kurt."

"What's wrong with him?"

Burt took Carole's hand, "Nothing is wrong with him-at least I don't think there is. Kurt-" he lets out a breath, "really I should have told you this before you even moved in but…sometimes Kurt sleepwalks."

Finn looked confused, "So he like, walks around and talks and stuff?"

"Yes and no," Burt thought a little, "he does walk around the house and talks-it's just that he doesn't talk in English."

"Oh?" Carole looked interested, "does he talk in Spanish or French?"

"No, no…that's the thing. I don't' know WHAT he speaks in-"

"Welsh?"

"What?"

Finn bit his lip, "Well uh, a couple of weeks ago, Kurt said something weird and Rachel asked what language it was," he looked between his Mom and Burt, "and Kurt said it was Welsh. Said that he's been speaking it since he was a kid."

"Welsh?" Burt scratched his head, "where the hell did he learn Welsh?"

Finn shrugged; Carole smiled,

"I'm sure he must have picked it up from somewhere."

"Mhmm…"Burt sighed, "apart from sleepwalking and talking in…Welsh…he sometimes just says or does weird things."

"I'm sure we can handle it, Burt."

"Yea," Finn said, "it'll be ok."

Three weeks into summer vacation Kurt once again locks himself in his room. Burt tries to coax him out but his son ignored him and continues drawing but just like last time it only last a week. Carole, Finn and he were just finishing watching a movie on the couch when Kurt stumbled into the living room, face pale.

"Son?"

Shaking his head Kurt fell down in front of them, eyes wide,

"Is he ok?"

Finn stood up and peered down at Kurt. Carole held Burt's hand,

"Maybe we should call—"

"It won't come out."

Burt kneeled next to his son,

"What won't come out buddy?"

Kurt sighed, "The blood in the med-bay-her blood. It won't come out."

"Dude…" Finn sat back down with a thump.

"Kurt—"

"He shot her in the stomach," Kurt started to cry, "I was trapped with Gwen and Captain Hart," he spit the last name out, "and my friend was up in the medical bay, DYING."

"Burt, honey maybe we should take Kurt—"

Caroled squealed when Kurt snapped back up, eyes staring straight ahead,

"At least she was with Owen in her final moments," Kurt gazed at them, tears at the corner of his eyes, "they could have been happy if Owen wouldn't have been such an ass," Kurt bit his lip, "I would have put their bodies in the morgue together but there was nothing left of Owen."

"Um, Burt-" Finn was starting to look scared, "this is kind of freaky."

Kurt took a breath and spoke in what Burt now knew was Welsh before slumping to the ground with a snore. Nobody moved for a minute,

"Ok, when you said sleep walking, I thought it be like-you know...arms out, talking about weird stuff sleepwalking not," Finn shivered, "like something from one of those weird, paranormal movies."

"Does he do this often?"

Carole hovered while Burt lifted his son up,

"Once or twice a week yea," Burt grunted, "but only during the summer. When school starts it's more like once or twice a month."

"What was he talking about?"

"God if I know…I've never been able-"

Burt nearly dropped his son when he got a good look at Kurt's room. Taped to the wall were four drawings.

"Oh God…"Carole covered her mouth with a hand, "Burt…"

The first drawing was of a woman slumped, hands over her bloody stomach; Burt recognized as the woman with the odd looking necklace his son had drawn a while back. Eyes wide Burt looked at the next drawing. There was a man that Kurt had also drawn before, lying in what looked like a metal stretcher with a hole in his chest.

"Whoa."

Finn looked at the drawings before looking over at Kurt,

"I'm just going to go upstairs."

Next to the man was a drawing Kurt had done in middle school. Burt remembered that his son had called her Suzie. Kurt had added words to the bottom of the drawing in bright red paint that dripped down the wall,

"Death by Torchwood."

Not wanting to see anymore Burt twisted around and tucked Kurt in. Carole stood behind him, still looking at the wall.

"I think you should look at this last one."

"Carole-"

"Please."

Dread pooling in his stomach Burt reluctantly looked. Of all the drawings, the last one was the most "tame." A man of blue eyes and dark hair that Kurt had never drawn before sat on a throne of what looked to be scrap metal, surrounded by rubble. On his head was a crown made up of broken cups and spoons. What made Burt shiver was the fact that the man was wearing Kurt's clothing. Burt turns to his girlfriend,

"I don't know what to do anymore, Carole," he kneeled on the floor, "I don't know what goes on in his head-I don't know why he draws these things."

"Have you ever thought about taking him to a Doctor? A psychiatrist or something?"

"Once-his mother wanted to take him when he was a kid but I said no. I thought Kurt just had an overactive imagination," Burt looked up at the last drawing and squinted. Grunting he stood and looked closely at the bottom of the sketch,

"Burt?"

The words "Fucking Torchwood" were barely visible but they were there. Carole put a hand on his shoulder. Burt turned to face his son, who was sleeping peacefully. Grabbing Carole's hand he motioned to the stairs,

"Let's go-we should let him sleep."

"Are-you're not going to do anything?"

"The drawings will be gone by tomorrow. He stores them somewhere and he won't remember anything he said or did."

Carole looked confused, "but-"

"He won't go to a Doctor of any kind. Best I can do is make sure that he's ok after he does all of this."

"Does he ever tell you about them or—"

"No…he's never told me anything it and to be honest," Burt grimaced, "I don't think I want to know."

They didn't say anything more until they reached the kitchen,

"So tomorrow he'll be ok, right?"

"He will."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Burt smiled at Carole,

"Don't mention the drawings-don't mention the sleepwalking."

Carole sighed,

"Nothing more?"

"I don't think there's more we can do."

With another sigh Carole kissed Burt's cheek,

"Maybe…should we go to bed?"

"Yea."

They didn't talk about what Kurt did the rest of the summer.

In July Kurt painted a grey, city scene seen through a foggy window. In the foreground, was the man in the coat and a woman in a leather jacket embracing.

On the third day of August Kurt talked to Burt in German for a full two minutes before his phone rang and he excused himself from the room. Two days after that he talked to Carole in Japanese.

Two weeks before school started Kurt sleepwalked into the master bedroom looking lost,

"Dad?"

Burt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Beside him Carole shifted,

"Kurt?" she sat up, "you ok, sweetie?"

With a shake of his head Kurt moved towards the bed, and crawled up towards them,

"I don't want to go-don't make me go, it's a trap."

"What are you talking about, buddy?"

Kurt sniffled and buried his head into the pillow,

"The Himalayas-don't want to go. Something," he yawned, "something wrong with the prime minister," he scoffed, "Gwen say's we should go-our duty and all that shit," Kurt turned to his father, "Tosh and me," Kurt turned to Carole, "tried to say no but," sighing Kurt looked up at the ceiling, "never listens to us," Kurt stayed quiet for a second, "that's the second time I died."

"Not this again," Burt turned on the lamp, "Kurt—"

"I think Lisa killed me when she threw me," his son laughed, "and then those balls of death came for us first," Kurt grinned, "I just remembered that," Kurt snuggled further into the bed and pulled the blanket up around his neck, "good night."

Carole also got out of bed and stared at her step-son.

"Burt—"

"Let's just-"her partner turned to her, his eyes pained, "can we please just get Kurt back to his room and not talk about this? Not today-please."

Carole patted is arm and nodded. She watched as Burt picked up Kurt and took him to his room. Shivering Carole crawls back into the bed and waited for Burt to return. Five minutes later the older man walked in,

"Is he asleep?"

"Always is after these things."

Burt gets into bed and on his side,

"School's going to be starting up soon," Burt took Carole's hand, "it'll be better then."

Carole squeezed Burt's hand and nodded,

"Everything will be better when school starts."

Burt could only hope that was true.

**A/N-So can anybody guess who the guy on the throne was? Still no clue how long this will be. I have an idea on how Jack and Kurt will meet-well, how Jack, Kurt and Blaine will meet but that won't be for a few more chapters more. Thanks for readings! Review if you can please, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Junior Year**

On the Saturday before school started, one of Burt's long-time client stepped into the shop with his son.

"Good afternoon, Burt."

"Mr. Anderson, hello" Burt nodded at him, "How are you?"

The older man smiled, "Very well, thank you," Mr. Anderson placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "This is my son, Blaine-Blaine Anderson," the boy grinned at Burt, "Son, this is Burt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Burt looked outside the window, "oh she's a beauty."

Mr. Anderson stood a little straighter, "An Alfa Romeo from 1935. I got it a couple of weeks ago; I was hoping you could modernize the engine and so on."

"I think I can yea," Burt nodded, "Do you want it done by a certain time or?"

"I'd love to have it back within two months if it's possible."

"Oh I can have it done by then no-"

"Dad, dad!" Kurt ran into the garage, overalls on, "is that an Alfa Romeo in the front?"

Burt moved from behind the desk, "Sure is kid," he motioned to his client, "Belongs to Mr. Anderson."

Kurt grinned, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson," he looked back out at the car, "that's a beautiful car you have."

"Thank you, young man. Is this your son, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yep-This is my son Kurt," Burt clapped his boy's shoulder, "Kurt's helps me around the garage."

"Does he?" Mr. Anderson turned to Kurt, "do you like working on cars than, Kurt?"

"I like it yes-I like it even more when I get to work on the classics."

Mr. Anderson grinned, "Must be nice having your son working by your side."

Kurt did not miss the small flinch Mr. Anderson's son gave. Stepping forward he stuck out his hand,

"Kurt Hummel."

The boy grinned and shook his hand, "Blaine Anderson-nice to meet you."

Blaine's hand was soft and warm. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of hazel and oh God his hair-

"Likewise."

Kurt hoped he wasn't blushing,

"Well," he clapped his hands," I'd better get started on that Honda that was brought in last night. It was nice meeting you Mr. Anderson," he shook the older man's hand again, "Have a great day."

"Nice meeting you too, Kurt."

(0)

Eight hours after meeting Blaine, Kurt draws his portrait and hides it under his old sketchbooks.

Three hours into the new school year and Kurt takes a slushy from Azimio. He brushes the ice out of his face before going into the girl's bathroom to do damage control. Mr. Shue tells them to try and recruit people. Kurt has to bite his tongue because really? Who in the right mind is going to want to join the underdogs? Despite knowing that, Kurt still performs "An empire state of mind" with the club in the courtyard. Nobody paid attention.

(0)

Kurt doesn't pay much attention to Sam at first. He's more interested in Sunshine. She reminded him of someone and all he wants to do is protect her so when he finds out that Rachel sent her to a crack-house he was FURIOUS. Kurt had to lock himself in the Janitor closet for a solid ten minutes to stop himself from hurting Rachel. Eventually Sunshine does audition and is allowed into the club-but then Vocal Adrenaline steals her away. Kurt doesn't begrudge her; Sunshine would be more appreciated there.

(0)

Despite everyone wanting to sing Britney spears, Mr. Schue still refused. Kurt lost his temper and shouted at him,

"My God stop being so uptight for once-"he stood up, "it's not as if you're a great role-model either."

"KURT!"

Rachel turned to him, shocked. Everyone in the club stared at him. Mr. Schue spoke to him in a tight voice,

"Kurt please go to the principal's office."

Grabbing his things Kurt left but he didn't go to Figgins office. Instead, he leaves school and goes to the art store to buy more supplies. Eventually Mr. Schue gives in and lets them perform Britney Spears-provided he sings with them which made Kurt roll his eyes. In the end, it doesn't really matter because Sue shuts them down.

(0)

"Hi Dad," Kurt swayed into the garage, "you forgot your breakfast," he handed a brown bag to his father.

"Thanks Kurt," Burt opened the bag and frowned, "This isn't my usual breakfast of two slim jims and a coke."

"Ugh, Dad," Kurt made a face, "you need to start taking better care of yourself."

Burt grunted and put the bag down, "I'm sure that with enough hot-sauce I can choke it down," he went behind the desk, "by the way remember to be home early today. Family dinner."

Kurt winced, "About that…I was actually hoping to go to The Sound of Music Sing-Along."

"You know Friday is special, Kurt."

"I know but—The Sound of Music Sing Along only comes once every year! I don't think it'll matter if I miss ONE Friday dinner, will it?"

"Kurt," his father went up to him, "You know how important Friday Dinner's are-we've been having them since you were born. You're mother started it."

Biting his lip Kurt looked around the garage. An image of his mother flashed through his mind, along with an image of another woman who was tall, dark haired and mad. Her blue-grey eyes burned him. Kurt saw a little boy with curly dark hair reaching for her but the woman kept flitting away.

"Kurt?"

Blinking Kurt turned towards his father,

"What?"

Burt glared, "I'd really like for you to be there, Kurt."

Another image flashed through his mind-this time of that man called Gareth. That same little boy was being pushed by that man out the door,

_Just get out of here!_

"I'll be there."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No no," shaking a little, Kurt nodded at his Dad, "I'll be there don't worry about it," he walked past his father.

"Kurt," his Dad called out, "Thanks-It means a lot to me, you know. Also means a lot to Carole."

"I know, Dad."

(0)

Two hours later Miss Pillsbury took him aside and told Kurt that his father was in the hospital. Kurt doesn't remember how he reached the hospital. All he knew is that he walked into a room where his father was lying on a bed, tubes going in and out of him.

"Do you want us to—"

"You should call Carole Hudson," Kurt sat next to his father, "she lives with us."

Miss Pillsbury nodded and left. Mr. Schue stepped closer,

"Should—"

"You should leave," Kurt didn't even glance at him, "I want to be alone with my father."

"I don't think-"

"LEAVE."

Mr. Schue sighed and left. Kurt leaned over his father, tears in his eyes,

"Dad?"

No response. Lip quivering Kurt gently took his father's hand,

"Squeeze my hand, Dad," Kurt looked down at their hands, "please Dad, please, just-just squeeze my hand. Please…"

Burt didn't move. Crying Kurt let his head fall onto his father's chest. Carole found him there thirty minutes later.

"Kurt?"

He looked up, cheeks wet, "Carole..."

"Oh my God," Finn came up behind his mother, "is he ok?"

"What do you think, Finn?"

Kurt shouted, face red. Finn hid behind his mother again. Counting to ten Kurt stood,

"I'm-I'm sorry Finn it's just that-"he sat back down,

"Kurt, honey it's ok," Carole wiped a tear away, "how is he?"

"He had a heart attack," Kurt scoffed, "I knew he should have taken better care of himself. I should have forced the issues years ago," he paused, "the doctors say he won't wake up. They're still not sure what kind of damage he has."

"Oh Burt…"

Carole sat down on the chair next to Kurt. Finn stepped a little more into the room,

"Um…so, like the doctor's don't know anything?"

"Basically," Kurt took his father's hand again, "they have to run a few more tests. They have to wait for him to wake up."

After that they didn't say anything; they just sat around, hoping that Burt would wake up. When visiting hours were over they all went home. Kurt ran straight into his room and collapsed into his bed, crying. Hours later, he fell into a fitful sleep.

(0)

Carole couldn't sleep. She was curled up on the couch, watching infomercials. Occasionally she would glance at the phone, hoping that the hospital would call and tell her that Burt woke up and that he was ok. Around three in the morning, she heard a noise behind her,

"Kurt?"

Burt's son stumbled into the living room,

"Are you ok?"

Kurt walked up to her, eyes glazed

"It's happening again."

Carole realized that Kurt was sleep-walking.

"What-what's happening again, Kurt?"

"My Tad died of a heart attack when I was seventeen."

"You're-Kurt, sweetheart you're only sixteen-"

"His name was Gareth Jones," Kurt sat down next to her, "he died of a heart attack when I was seventeen."

Paling Carole hugged Kurt, "Sweetheart please-"

"I don't want to lose my Daddy, Carole."

"Oh Kurt…I'm sure Burt will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so," Kurt mumbled, "I don't want anyone else to die."

(0)

"I don't believe in God."

Everyone in Glee turned to him,

"How can you not believe in God, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, "I mean-"

Kurt put a hand up, "I don't want to hear it, Mercedes. I don't believe in God and that's final."

"But Kurt," Quinn frowned, "God is—"

"Quinn-"he glared at the blonde girl, "I'm not putting down anybody that believes in Religion-I'm just stating my personal beliefs; I would appreciate it if you guys didn't try to talk to me about religion or God."

(0)

Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel looked like they wanted to say something but they didn't. While the rest of the club sang about their beliefs, Kurt remained on the sidelines, drawing Gareth and the mad woman. At some point Finn reached out to touch him but Kurt put his hand up and shook his head. The rest of the day blurred together. As soon as the last bell rang, Kurt hurried to his car. He went to pick up an acupuncturist, in the hopes that maybe she could help his father. When he arrived at the hospital, he found Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes surrounding his father, a candle lit. Finn was in the room, looking nervous and pale.

"What is going on in here?"

Rachel turned to him, "Kurt! We wanted to show our support-"

"By praying," rage filled him, "after I specifically stated that I was an atheist you thought you would come-"

"We were just trying to help, Kurt," Quinn said. Kurt hissed,

"You are not helping!" he moved from the door, "I want you out of my father's room!"

Finn looked at the woman next to him, "Dude if you wanted us to pray in Muslim or whatever-"

Kurt saw red, "She's an acupuncturist, Finn. It's a funny thing, really. Apparently, acupuncture can help the blood flow easier; unlike praying."

The girls left, heads down. While the acupuncturist took out what she needed Kurt asked Finn,

"Where's Carole?"

"Mom went to get something to eat. Don't be mad at her, dude-Rachel and the girls came a little after she left so Mom didn't know they were here."

Kurt took a breath,

"Fine-that's fine," again, Finn tried to touch Kurt but Kurt wouldn't allow it. When Carole arrived she took one glance at the acupuncturist but said nothing. She simply sat down next to her son. For the second night in a row, they stayed until the nurse told them to leave. Carole managed to get a few hours of sleep but she was once again awoken by Kurt who slipped into her room.

"Kurt?"

He spoke to her in another language. Carole turned on the light,

"Honey are you ok?"

Again, he spoke to her in that language. Climbing out of bed Carole led Kurt back downstairs. She hesitated on top of the basement stairs. She doesn't know if Kurt's been drawing or not; Carole is pretty sure that if he has, it's most likely something she doesn't want to see. Still she maneuvered Kurt downstairs and tucked him in. Carole made sure not to look at the wall on her way out.

(0)

_"Yea I'll…tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand—"_

Kurt didn't sleep well again. Before going to school he had dropped by the hospital, only to find out that his father had yet to wake up.

_"I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand…"_

Carole had told him that it would be ok. Burt would wake up soon and would hopefully be home in a few weeks. Finn kept talking about some grilled cheese sandwich.

_"Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please….say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand-"_

Kurt had no idea what he would do if he lost his father. While he was becoming closer to Carole and Finn, his Dad was the only real family he had left. Burt was Kurt's rock; his constant, the most important person in his life.

_"Now let me hold_

_Your hand_

_I want to hold your hand,"_

Tears ran down his cheek but Kurt didn't care. He was tired-so tired of everything. All he wanted was for his Dad to wake up and for things to go back to the way they were.

_"And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love,_

_I can't hide, I can't hide…I can't hide…"_

Who would be there for him?

_"Yea, you…you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand"_

Kurt didn't want to lose his Dad. He would do anything to help his father; anything.

_"I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand…."_

The rest of the school day blurred together. Mercedes asked Kurt to go with her to her church. Kurt had to bite his tongue and leave before he said something he would regret. He spent five minutes outside of his father's room, afraid to go inside.

"Kurt?"

Carole came up behind him,

"Sweetie are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, "Has he-I mean what did the doctor say? Has there been any change in his condition or?"

Sniffling Carole shook her head and said nothing. Frowning Kurt goes into Burt's room and sat down next to his Dad, hand hovering over the bed. Finn joined them an hour later. While Kurt appreciated that both Carole and Finn were there with his father he wished he could have some time alone with Burt. Sometime later, Carole stood up,

"Finn, could you come with me for a little bit, please?"

"Yea, sure mom."

Kurt mouthed a "thank you" to Carole. He would have to let Carole had some alone time with his father but right now it was his time.

"Dad?"

Kurt grabbed his hand,

"I don't believe in God, Dad but," he licked his lips, "but I believe in you and I believe in us," he lowered his head, "please just wake up Dad. I can't-I can't do this again…I can't."

Taking a breath Kurt gripped his father's hand tight. A minute later he felt an answering pressure,

"Dad?"

Burt mumbled and his eyes scrunched up

"Oh my God, Dad!" Kurt called out, "Nurse? NURSE!" he looked back down at his father, "Dad…Dad…"

In seconds the doctor come in and led Kurt out. Five minutes later Carole and Finn arrived,

"What happened? How-?"

"He woke up, Carole!" Kurt jumped up, "he woke up! He squeezed my hand and-and-"

Carole sobbed and pulled Kurt into a hug. After a second she let go of him and hugged her son.

"So," Finn grinned, "he's going to be ok then?"

"Yea," Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Everything is going to be ok."

**One week later**

Burt sighed and turned to look at the clock; 4 am. Turning around he stared at the wall. It had only been three days since he'd come back home. Both Carole and Kurt had fussed over him. Finn had suggested they order pizza to celebrate; Kurt had gone red and would have screamed the taller teen's head off if Burt hadn't stepped in.

"Hey," Carole mumbled, "Are you ok, Burt?"

He chuckled, "Yea just-just thinking about how everything has been."

Burt turned around and met Carole's gaze,

"Thank you…for being there for Kurt."

"Oh Burt you don't have to thank me," Carole took his hand, "he was there for me just as much, if not even more."

"Still I—"

Something thumped against their door startling them both.

"Dad?"

"Kurt?"

His son opened the door and looked in,

"I'm glad you're back, Dad."

Kurt's eyes were glassy; which meant he was sleepwalking.

"I'm glad to be—"

"One more day and I would have hacked into the archives."

Burt sat up, "Archives?"

"The Torchwood Archives."

That got Burt's attention, "What are you talking about?"

Chuckling Kurt moved inside the room,

"There-sometimes we got medicine from different places. Things we don't have yet," he kneeled by Burt's side, "I-I don't remember but there might have been something for you."

"Kurt-"

"It be so easy to hack into it. I did it to get Lisa in there you know. Even Tosh was baffled at that-and that's saying something."

Burt shook his head,

"You're not making any sense, buddy."

"I would have done anything to save you," Kurt looked up at his father, eye's dark, "anything."

Beside him Carole shivered. Burt felt goose bumps on his arms,

"I'm ok now Kurt."

His son grinned, "I know. I'm glad you are. You're the best Dad I ever had."

Closing his eyes Kurt fell back asleep.

"He sleepwalked when you were at the hospital."

Burt looked at her,

"Did he?"

"He-he said that his," Carole paused, "that his Tad or something died when he was seventeen of a heart attack."

"Seven-he's sixteen."

"I know! But he kept saying that he died when he was seventeen and then-another night he kept talking Welsh I think and sometime I heard him in his room and I didn't know what to do-"

"Carole it's ok," he pulled her into a hug, "It's ok really…I know you did your best."

"I wish I could help him."

Burt looked down at his son, "Me too."

(0)

Sam was handsome and kind. Kurt liked him and asked him to sing a duet. Finn freaked out,

"Dude, what are you thinking?"

Kurt looked up from his book,

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask Sam to sing that duet with you?"

"Um," Kurt blinked, "because that's our assignment for glee?"

"Man," Finn bit his lip, "everyone is going to think that you know," Finn dropped his voice, "that he's gay and everything-not that there is anything wrong with that but," the taller teen whispered, "but he might regret joining Glee, you know? And we really need him because Puck is in Juvie and-"

"Finn Hudson are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Aw, Kurt you know I don't care about you being gay but it's just," Finn leaned towards him, "the jocks might pick on him you know?"

"It's not like I want to DATE him Finn! I don't even know if he likes boys or not-"

"Everyone is going to think he will, though."

Kurt turned,

"This conversation is over, Finn."

Later that day Kurt talked to his father,

"Well," Burt scratched the back of his neck, "Don't take this the wrong way, Kurt but maybe Finn is right."

"What?"

Kurt gaped at his father, "You can't be serious."

"You get picked on a lot Kurt-I hate that I can't protect you from it but…I don't know maybe if you sing with that boy he'd get picked on to."

"Dad-"

"That's not all, Kurt," Burt looked at him, "you might get it worst too. Why don't you sing with Mercedes? Or Tina? Or any of the other girls?"

Kurt bit his tongue and went into his room without answering his father. He skipped dinner that day. The next day he told Sam he should find someone else to sing with. Kurt ended up singing "Le Jazz Hot" from Victor/Victoria; he of course, received a standing ovation. A day later Rachel came up to him while he rifled through his locker,

"Hi Kurt," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel," he fixed his hair, "do you want something?"

"I just," she took a step closer to him; Kurt moved half a step back, "You did a great job yesterday."

"Thank you."

"The club really appreciates you; you know that don't you Kurt?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want, Rachel?"

"Kurt I know you're lonely."

_Pet, you really should go out more; you work too hard!_

"-and you're very talented! I mean, maybe not as talented as I am but-"

_Well, I better get home! Rhy's will be waiting for me!_

"-what I'm trying to say is that I totally understand where you're coming from and well…I don't think we're that different you and I."

"I think we're VERY different, Gwen Cooper."

"Gwen-" Rachel frowned, "Who's Gwen Cooper?"

Kurt blinked, "I don't know."

"You just called me Gwen."

"I called you Rachel."

"I-ok," Rachel grinned, "Anyways I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sing a duet with me."

_Hey, do you think you could switch shifts with me? Rhy's planned something special. Please?_

_Oh I can take that up to Jack, pet! _

Kurt didn't particularly want to sing with her but he said yes if only to shut her up. It's not that Kurt doesn't like Rachel-she's just not his favorite person. After school Kurt walked towards his car when he felt another person's gaze on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dave Karofsky watching him. After a second Karofsky dropped his gaze to Kurt's legs and slowly raised his eye's back to Kurt's head. Shivering Kurt ran to his car. Once inside the car he practically peeled out of the parking lot. As soon as he got home Kurt climbed into the shower hoping to wash off Karofsky's gaze. When it was time for Dinner Kurt sat down with everybody and talked as if nothing happened but he still had goose bumps. That night he dreamed of the man in the coat touching him, kissing him, telling Kurt that he was gorgeous, sexy; but the man's eyes kept wandering and never really paid much attention to Kurt-and if they did they were dark and full of lust. Much like the look Karofsky gave him. It made Kurt sick.

When Mr. Schuester gave him the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter Kurt declined saying that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing that costume. Santana made fun of him but Kurt didn't care. Really, he didn't want to play Frank-N-Furter because he didn't feel like giving the jocks more ammunition against him. What was Mr. Schuester thinking? That because he was gay, was a counter-tenor and loved fashion he would jump at the chance to dress up like a drag queen? Kurt couldn't help but think what his teacher was thinking half the time. He was mildly horrified when Mr. Schue said he be playing the role of Rocky and was glad when the whole thing got canceled. Kurt almost wanted to tell his teacher that if he wanted to seduce Miss Pillsbury flowers or new cleaning products would probably be the way to go.

That weekend Kurt's father asked him if he'd like to go to the garage "Mr. Anderson is coming in today," Burt said "wants me to make a couple of modifications to a new car of his."

"God how many car's does that man have?"

"He doesn't keep them all, you know. Mr. Anderson sells most of them off."

(0)

Saturday afternoon Kurt was working on a car when Mr. Anderson and Blaine walked in. Kurt was singing so he didn't really hear when they entered.

_"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity"_

Kurt took a big breath and closed his eyes,

_"and you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down…."_

"Wow!"

Kurt turned a wrench in his hand. Blaine jumped back,

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"What," blushing Kurt lowered the wrench, "what are you doing here?"

Blaine looked to the side, "My Dad and your Dad went outside to see the car and-well I heard someone singing so-" he laughed, "I came to investigate. You sang it beautifully."

"T-thank you," Kurt smiled, "It's one of my favorite songs."

"Have you seen the musical?"

"I wish! Have you?"

"Yea, a couple of years ago on Broadway-it was phenomenal!"

"Lucky," Kurt mumbled under his breath, "what car did your Dad bring in today?"

"An old mustang; he found it at an auction for real cheap. He's hoping your dad can spruce it up so he can sell it."

"Mhmm," Kurt put the wrench down and looked at Blaine's outfit, "Is-what are you wearing?"

"My school uniform."

Kurt frowned, "You do realize that it's Saturday, right?"

"I know but-well I had to do something at school before coming here so I didn't have time to change."

"What school do you go to?"

"Dalton Academy School for Boys."

Kurt went back to the car, "Is it a boarding school?"

"Yes it is," Blaine moved a little closer, "what school do you go to?"

"McKinley."

Blaine hummed, "How is it?"

"It's…" Kurt paused, "…not the best of school's but I have a good group of friends there," he looked up at Blaine, "how is Dalton like?"

"Dalton is great. The classes are challenging, there are a lot of clubs-mostly run by students-it has a zero-bullying policy-"

"A what?"

"Zero-Bullying policy; it basically means you can't bully people."

Kurt leaned back, "No bullying? Really?"

"I've never seen any kind of bullying at Dalton."

Sighing Kurt closed the hood of the car,

"Sounds nice."

Blaine licked his lips,

"Are you having-?"

"There you are, Blaine!"

Mr. Anderson boomed,

"Hello Kurt, good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Anderson."

The older man grinned at him before steering Blaine away,

"Come now, son or we'll be late for dinner with your Mother," Mr. Anderson turned to Burt, "I'll be back in three weeks, see how the car is coming along."

"Alright," Burt said, "Thanks for coming."

Burt turned to his son,

"Everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Blaine didn't bother you or anything?"

Kurt scoffed, "No-we didn't really talk anyways. Just a few questions."

"Ok," Burt wiped his hands on his overalls, "I'll get started on Mr. Anderson's car-you can go home if you want. Nothing else for you to do around here."

"Thanks Dad."

When Kurt got home he drew another portrait of Blaine in his Dalton uniform.

(0)

"What up, Fairy?"

Kurt gasped as the slushy ran down his face. Scowling he brushed the ice and artificial flavoring out of his eyes,

"Later, homo."

Karofsky pushed him into the lockers, a smirk on his face. Kurt ignored him.

Two days later Karofsky nearly pushed him down a set of stairs. Kurt had whipped around, ready to tear the jock apart when he noticed Karofsky's face. Instead of looking cocky he looked scared and pale. His arms were halfway up as if he had wanted to help Kurt. Before Karofsky could regain his composure Kurt left. During math class Kurt drew the man in the coat looking sideways.

A week later Kurt caught Karofsky staring at him with a mixture of fear and something else that made his stomach churn. It seemed that everywhere he went Karofsky was right behind him, staring at him, insulting him, hurting him. When the jock threaten Kurt with "The Fury" Kurt wanted to laugh in his face and say he'd been threaten by worst things. Instead Kurt left.

"I'm worried about you Kurt," Mr. Schue said, "you just-you're not yourself. I think the bullying is getting to you. You don't seem to enjoying Glee-"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Maybe if I was challenged I would enjoy it more."

Mr. Schuester sighed, "I'd like to help-"

"I don't need any help-this is my hill to climb alone."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt stood up, "While I appreciate your offer, Mr. Shue, I'd like to deal with this by myself."

"But Kurt-"

"No offense Mr. Schue but you've stood by these past 2 years while I got tossed into dumpsters, slushied, thrown against lockers and insulted. You're just like all the other teachers at this school, always looking the other way."

With that said Kurt left. An hour later, Karofsky tripped him.

Mr. Shuester announced another Boys vs. Girls mash-up assignment and forces Kurt to join the boy's group Kurt was not pleased; however, when he learned that the boys will be singing girl songs he got to work in trying to chose the ideal one. The rest of the boys were not happy with his ideas,

"Why don't you go spy on the garblers or whatever?" Puck said, "Go on, make yourself useful."

Furious Kurt had stormed out and gone home. He had dug out the portrait of Blaine in his Dalton uniform.

_Maybe I should go and see Dalton_

However Kurt didn't want to go spy on the Glee club; no he wanted to see how different Dalton was to McKinley.

_Zero-bullying policy_

Smiling Kurt had grabbed his car keys and gone shopping. He found a dark blue, long sleeve sweater and grey pants that more or less matched the pants Blaine wore.

The next day Kurt drove to Westerville. He managed to get inside ok but he was completely lost. Ten minutes after arriving, Kurt heard excited shouts. Curious Kurt followed the crowd and came face to face with Blaine, who just winked at him before starting to sing,

_"Before you met me, I was_

_Alright but things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me back to life…"_

Oh…Blaine was singing Teenage Dream while looking at him. Grinning Kurt looked around the room at the other members of the Warblers and at the students crowded around them. Nobody was jeering at them, ignoring them, or throwing slushies at them. In fact, the students were getting into it, dancing and laughing. Kurt felt as if he walked into the twilight zone. After the Warblers finished singing, Blaine walked up to him along with two other boys.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Blaine," he grinned, "You guys sounded great."

"Thank you," said the Asian boy to Blaine's right before extending a hand to Kurt, "My name is Wes-this is David." Kurt shook both their hands.

"Why don't you come get coffee with us?" Blaine held out his hand. Kurt took it,

"Ok."

"So," Kurt looked at the boys, "are you going to beat me up?"

"Depends," David smiled, "Did you come to spy on our Glee Club?"

"The boys said I should but honestly," Kurt looked around, "well, Blaine mentioned that you…well, that Dalton has a zero-bullying policy and-"

"Ah," Wes nodded, "You wanted to see the school then."

"My school doesn't have such a policy," Kurt rolled his eyes, "if anything they encourage bullying."

David blinked, "Seriously? The teachers don't do anything about it?"

"They look the other way."

Blaine looked at his friends. Wes and David nodded and left.

"Kurt," Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's, "Can I ask why they bully you?"

"I would think it's obvious…"

Blaine shrugged, "I didn't want to assume," he stroked Kurt's hand, "I'm gay too."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised," Blaine chuckled,

"It's just…you don't look it."

Blaine leaned a little closer,

"McKinley's bad, isn't it?"

Kurt felt the hot sting of tears but he tried to hold them back,

"There's this…one guy who's been making my life HELL and…and nobody seems to notice. Nobody-he's everywhere I go and I'm…I'm just so tired of it. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I was bullied in my old school too; the teachers didn't car. It's like, they were thinking "Oh well it's too bad your being bullied because your gay, there's nothing we can do", Blaine rolled his eyes, "So I came here to Dalton."

"Dalton does sound nice but…"

Kurt looked to the side. A flash of a cybermen came to mind; followed by a refrigerator full of body parts, a bomb, flying balls of death, gun shots-

"I don't want to run away from this. I know I'm stronger than he is-I know I'm stronger than ALL of them."

"So fight back," Blaine exclaimed, "Call him out-don't let yourself be the victim."

"Yea…maybe if I fight back he'll back off," Kurt shrugged, "I won't know unless I try it."

They spent two hours talking. Before leaving Blaine had grabbed Kurt's phone and entered his information.

"Feel free to call or text me, ok?"

"O-ok…thanks Blaine; for everything."

Blaine gripped his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yea."

Kurt sang Teenage Dream all the way home. When he arrived, Finn was waiting in the living room,

"Dude, did you really go and spy on the Garblers?"

"Warblers Finn," Kurt said, "and no I didn't."

Finn looked confused, "Then where did you go?"

"To Dalton Academy."

"I thought you said you didn't go spy on the warblers."

"I didn't."

"But-"

Kurt grinned, "I'm going to go to my room now. I feel like drawing."

By bedtime Kurt had drawn three sketches of Blaine singing.

(0)

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Kurt went up to Karofsky, cracked phone in hand,

"Girls locker room is next door."

"What is your problem?"

Kurt leaned in closer,

"Beside you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?"

Karofsky looked scared for a second,

"Oh yea, every straight guy's nightmare; that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what ham hock? You're not my type!"

"That right?"

A hurt twinge came through the jocks voice but Kurt didn't really care,

"Yeah-I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to bald by the time they're thirty!"

Karofsky took a step back at that and then raised a fist, "Do not push me, Hummel."

Smirking Kurt took a step closer, "You going to hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!"

"Go on, hit me-it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore that I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

Karofsky's eyes widen in panic, "I said get out of my face!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky reached for him, hands grabbing his head and then

_Oh my God he's kissing me_

The kiss was full of desperation and want; of anger and fear.

_"You were gone for three months, Sir."_

_Insistent kisses on his neck,_

_"And now I'm back."_

_A desperate kiss that he returned in anger, in fear completely resigned._

When Karofsky ended the kiss all Kurt could do was look at him, shocked. Karofsky was panting a little and he started to lean to kiss him again. Kurt wanted to push him away, to run, to hit him but-

_He leaned in to kiss him but was rebuffed,_

_"Sir?"_

_A nip to his lip was his answer along with a hand on his ass,_

_"I've got a better idea."_

The second kiss was less desperate and more cautious. Kurt didn't kiss back and after a few seconds he slowly pulled away. Karofsky kept hold of his head and whined softly. Kurt actually felt bad for the other boy.

"Uh…" he continued to move back, "I don't know-" Kurt shook his head and blurt out the first thing to come to his mind, "I won't tell anybody."

And then he ran home. His father was at work as was Carol. Kurt locked himself in his room and sat down at his vanity, fingers touching his lips. Part of him was mad-Karofsky had stolen his first kiss. On the other hand, Kurt knew he did nothing to stop the second kiss. He should have-it's not like he has any feelings for the jock apart from disgust and a bit of pity; but at the same time, Kurt didn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings. Shaking Kurt stood up and lay down on his bed.

_"You're shagging Jack, and I'm stuck here makin' the coffee!_

_" It's not like that. Me and Jack."_

_"We…dabble…"_

_"What's his dabbling like?"_

_"Innovative…bordering on the avant-garde."_

Gasping Kurt woke up, sweating. Groaning he sit up and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt looked at his phone.

_Should I call Blaine?_

The Warbler did tell him to text, or call him but-

_A shit-eating grin with the smell of decaying flesh-the face of a cybermen-looking down the barrel of a gun-_

"No."

Kurt was strong-Karofsky couldn't touch him. Kurt wouldn't let the jock bring him down. Before going to sleep Kurt sketched out the man in the army coat. The next day Kurt avoided Karofsky. The day after that Karofsky cornered him after school,

"Hummel."

"Karofsky."

Kurt moved a little closer to the jock. Karofsky took a step back,

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" the jock looked around, "about…about you kissing me?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, "You kissed me."

Karofsky shook his head, "I'm not," he let out a breath, "I'm not a…a fag."

Frowning Kurt took a step forward, "Ok fine," he shrugged, "Look ham hock, I'm not going to tell anybody what happened; I doubt they believe me anyways," Karofsky looked surprised, "not to mention that it's really nobody else's business."

"You won't tell?"

"I won't."

Karofsky stared at him for a minute before nodding,

"Alright…" he took a step back, "…ok," Karofsky growled, "You better keep your mouth shut or I'll…" Karofsky raised a fist at him-The Fury Kurt thought, "You'll regret it."

For a moment Kurt felt fear rise up inside of him but he quickly got over it. Karofsky might have pushed him around, and he and Azimio HAD attacked him during Lady Gaga week last year but Kurt is pretty sure Karofsky threat is empty. Before he could get to his car, his phone beeped,

_Hello Kurt! How are you?_

Smiling Kurt answered,

_Very well, thank you Blaine. And you?_

Within a minute he got a reply,

_Good-want to grab coffee tomorrow?_

_Yes-five pm?_

_I'll be there_

Kurt went to bed dreaming of Blaine.

(0)

Two days after meeting Blaine for coffee Kurt sleepwalked. Burt was already in bed but Carole was still up,

"Carole?"

She turned around, "Kurt? Are you ok?"

"I hate him, Carole-I hate him," he paused, "well I sort of. I still-I still care for him but I HATE him."

Carole stood up, "Sweetheart—"

"Maybe he thought I was stupid; maybe he knew I wouldn't say anything but," Kurt growled, "I saw them-I saw them kissing and I know, I know that despite Rhys they-" Kurt fell down next to her on the couch, "but it's ok. Want to know why, Carole?"

Carole decided to humor him,

"Why?"

Kurt leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I don't love Jack anymore."

Blinking Carole pulled Kurt close,

"That's…that's good?"

Giggling Kurt snuggled up to her,

"It's great…" he yawned, "no longer the Captain's teaboy."

That said Kurt went to sleep. Carole kissed his temple and laid him down on the couch, covering him up with a blanket.

She didn't tell Burt what Kurt had said.

**A/N-Yea this was too long so I'm going to split season 2 into two chapters. I'm going to be honest-I'm sort of trying to rush through all of these beginning chapters cause I really, really want to get to the point where Jack, Blaine and Kurt meet; a hint? It will not be pretty and probably a little sad.**


	5. Chapter 5A

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 4A**

Three weeks before Christmas, Burt and Carole told their sons they were getting married over dinner. Both Finn and Kurt were ecstatic,

"Really? Cool!"

Kurt clapped, "Finally! Where are you guys getting married? What flowers are you going to use?" he gasped, "Oh my God Carol, we need to get you a wedding dress! We'll need a band, a caterer, a baker-"

"Dude," Finn said, "do we really need all those things? I mean, yea Mom needs a dress but—"

"For the reception, Finn! We'll need food, and entertainment-we need to figure out who we're going to invite and—"

Carole laughed, "Actually Kurt, your father and I were thinking that maybe you would like to plan the wedding!"

Nodding Kurt jumped out of his chair,

"Yes! Yes of course!" he pointed at Carole, "you and me are going to go shopping for a dress this weekend," to his father he said, "and you're going to need a tux Dad," Kurt looked at Finn, "so will you, Finn."

"Aw man, do I have to? Those things are so uncomfortable!"

"You'll be fine."

Back at school, Karofsky backed off just a little bit. The jock still threw slushies at him and on occasion shoulder checked him into the lockers although not as hard as he used to. Mostly, Karofsky looked at him in fear. Kurt guessed that the jock was waiting for Kurt to tell the entire school that Karofsky had kissed him but he hadn't; and he wouldn't. It wasn't his secret to tell. Sometimes Karofsky would start walking towards him but before got within ten feet of Kurt, Karofsky went another way. Kurt didn't try to reach out to him.

"What about this dress?"

Kurt scowled at it, "Carole that dress is almost PEACH colored-not to mention that it will definitely not compliment your figure."

Carole sighed and put the dress back,

"We've been looking for three HOURS, Kurt. Maybe we should come back tomorrow-"

"I'm sure the perfect dress is around here-"

Eye's wide Kurt pulled Carole aside,

"And here it is!"

Laughing he pulled the dress out and showed it to her,

"Carole you are going to look beautiful in this!"

"Oh Kurt it's gorgeous!"

"Go on," he gave it to her, "try it on!"

When Carole stepped out of the fitting room something came to Kurt's mind,

_One day, we'll be married, Ianto; we'll have a big wedding, a huge cake-_

_Whatever you want._

"Kurt? Kurt are you ok?"

"What?" he looked at Carole, "I knew it-you look gorgeous, Carole."

Tears in her eyes, Carole walked up to Kurt and caressed his cheek,

"Thank you for doing this, Kurt. It means a lot to me."

Carole's smile reminded Kurt of Lisa's.

"Anything to help you."

Before going to sleep Carole and Burt talked about the wedding. Five minutes before they went to sleep Kurt came up,

"We were going to be married."

"What?"

Kurt sat down next to his father,

"Lisa and I were going to get married."

"Who?"

Kurt looked at Carole,

"Lisa-she was my girlfriend. I was going to ask her to marry me but…Canary Wharf…"

Burt touched Kurt's shoulder,

"Wake up, kid-come one wake up."

Kurt shook his head,

"It would have been great," Kurt scrunched up his nose, "Jack…I know Jack cared but not like she did and…I was a convenience," he yawned, "it's ok though. I don't really care anymore."

With a final yawn Kurt slumped onto the table. Both Carole and Burt helped him back into his room.

"He's never mentioned a Jack."

Carole wondered if she should tell her soon-to-be-husband what Kurt told her a few weeks ago but decided against it. Whoever Jack was in Kurt's mind, he didn't sound like a good man.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweetie."

A week before the wedding Karofsky talked to Kurt before school started

"Hummel," he looked around, scared, "have you told anyone?"

"No I haven't-and like I said, I won't tell anyone, Karofsky."

"Why not?" the jock asked, confused, "why haven't you told? I mean, after all the shit I did and—"

"Look," Kurt said, "Lima, Ohio isn't exactly the most tolerant place. It sucks being gay and living in a town like this so I understand why you don't want people to find out."

Karofsky nodded, "Ok," he took a step back, "just…just remember not to tell anybody."

"I promise."

Four days before the wedding Blaine invited Kurt for coffee. Delighted Kurt accepted and spent four hours getting ready.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine hugged and pointed to the table, "I ordered a coffee for you."

"Thanks," Kurt sat down, "how are you, Blaine?"

"I'm great; been practicing with the Warblers, doing homework-all the normal things. What about you?"

Kurt leaned in, "Terrific! I'm almost done organizing the wedding. All I need is the band and the flowers and I'll be done."

"I'm impressed, Kurt. You've done so much in so little time."

"Well…" he shrugged, "my father and Carole deserve the best wedding I can give them."

"That's very nice of you Kurt," Blaine took a sip of his coffee, "How have things been for you at school?"

Kurt hummed,

"They've been pretty ok, actually."

"And…" Blaine licked his lips, "what about that bully?"

"Well," Kurt considered telling Blaine the truth but, "I think maybe he grew bored with me. He hasn't really bothered me that much lately."

"That's great," Blaine took his hand; Kurt blushed, "I'm glad he left you alone, Kurt."

"So am I."

They talked for two hours before Kurt had to go back home. Blaine hugged him before leaving. Kurt drew Blaine eating biscotti and drinking coffee before going to sleep.

"Do you, Burt, take Carole to be your wife?"

"I do."

Kurt sniffled and wiped a tear away,

"And do you, Carole take Burt to be your husband?"

Smiling Kurt looked out into the church. Friends of both his father and Carole had come along with a few relatives from Carole side as well. It was small and so far everything was going perfectly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

_I can't wait to be Mrs. Lisa Jones_

_And I can't wait to be Mr. Ianto Hallet_

"Kurt?"

"What?" Brittany smiled at him,

"You went away."

"No I didn't."

Brittany took his hand, "You did-you were somewhere happy."

Kurt allowed her to escort him out,

"Maybe I was."

Kurt felt a little uncomfortable dancing with his new stepbrother/ex-crush but Finn's sentiment had been sweet and thoughtful so he allowed the dance. However, Kurt couldn't help but wish that it been Blaine he'd been dancing with. Kurt thought of inviting Blaine to the wedding but he hadn't really known the other boy that well yet. Maybe one day he'd be able to dance with Blaine.

After the wedding was over, Burt and Carole stayed at a hotel to get a head start on their honeymoon. Finn was eating a late snack of pizza when Kurt came into the kitchen,

"I wish Lisa hadn't died."

Finn swallowed before answering,

"Who?"

"Lisa-she was my fiancé."

"You're-" Finn looked confused, "dude, aren't you gay?"

"She was my world and after she died," Kurt sat down, "and then Jack came along and I loved him too but," Kurt looked up at him, "I don't think he did. I don't think he loved Gwen either but I'm sure he cared more for her," sniffling Kurt laid his head on the table, "I shouldn't have fallen in love with him."

"You're sleepwalking aren't you?"

Kurt wiped his eyes, "I'm glad I won't see him again." And then Kurt fell asleep. Finn blinked; he thought about leaving Kurt at the table to sleep but he figured the other boy would tear Finn a new one if he didn't help him back into his room. So Finn half carried, half dragged Kurt down into the basement. After putting him to bed, he noticed the new drawing on Kurt's wall. It was that man in the army coat, smiling and winking. The words, "No long your tea-boy" stood out in red. Finn decided not to think about it. Probably just a weird dream his brother had.

The Warbler and New Directions tied at sectionals. Blaine caught up with Kurt in the parking lot,

"So I guess we're going to be competing against each other again."

Kurt smiled, "I guess so."

Blaine laughed, "I thought you guys were incredible."

"You guys were pretty awesome too."

"Hey!"

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped. Rachel came up to them,

"Is he bothering you, Kurt?"

"No Rachel-Blaine here is my friend."

Rachel gasped, "Friend? Kurt you can't be serious!" she pointed at Blaine, "he's the lead singer of the Warblers! How did you meet him anyways?"

"For your information Rachel Berry-Blaine's father is one of my Dad's long-time client's at the garage."

"Oh," Rachel huffed, "Still! He's our competition! Must I remind you of Jesse St. James?"

"Rachel, Blaine is no Jesse St. James," before she could speak again Kurt continued, "he's my friend and he's not out to sabotage us. If you could please leave us...?"

Once Rachel was far enough away, Kurt apologized,

"I'm so, so sorry about that Blaine. Rachel tends to be a little intense when it comes to Glee Club."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine gripped his shoulder, "Wes can sometimes be the same way. I'm used to it. I need to go-how about we meet up for coffee this weekend?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright," Blaine's hand slipped from his shoulder to his hand-almost like a caress, "I'll text you later, ok?"

"Y-yea…"

Back on the bus everybody kept asking him about Blaine. Kurt said nothing and smiled; he was already planning his outfit for the weekend.

A couple of days before Christmas Blaine came over to his house and asked Kurt to help him with a duet. Kurt was only too happy to help,

_"I really can't stay-" _

_"But baby it's cold outside…"_

Through out the song, Blaine kept touching him and leaning close-almost as if he would kiss him. Kurt had never felt more desired.

_"Oh, but it's cold outside…."_

Before leaving back home Blaine thanked him,

"I don't think the girl I'll be singing with will be half as good as you, Kurt. Thank you for your help."

"I was happy to help."

"Well," Blaine buttoned up his coat and hugged Kurt one last time, "I have to go home now. Have a Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt returned to the hug, "Have a Merry Christmas, Blaine."

For the next three days Kurt drew nothing but Blaine.

Nobody in Glee was happy with the football team joining. Kurt kept his mouth shut and made sure not to glance at Karofsky. When Sue announced that there would no halftime show Mr. Schue volunteered the Glee club (with the football team) to sing a mash-up of Thriller and Heads will roll. Karofsky, he noticed, was a decent singer and performer. Kurt wasn't at all surprised when some of the football players quit; he was surprised they lasted as long as they did. Kurt joined the team with Lauren, Tina and Mercedes. When one of the opposing members went to for Tina, Kurt tackled them to the ground. When they performed at half-time Kurt was surprised at the enthusiasm of the crowd; although he was more surprised when Karofsky and the other players rejoined. When he got home, Kurt's head was pounding when he went to sleep.

_His hands were around a young girl. She kept struggling but he just ignored her, strangled her until she died. After she'd taken her last breath, he walked away a smile on his lips into the rain, looking for a new victim-_

Gasping Kurt ran straight into his bathroom, hand over his mouth. Once inside he knelt in front of the toilet and threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach.

_He doesn't exist. Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Jack were all in his diary but there was no mention of Adam ANYWHERE. Something was wrong._

Shivering Kurt crawled to his room,

_I killed them, Jack! I killed—_

_No-you are not a murderer, Ianto. _

Coughing Kurt grabbed his sketch book and a pen,

_-as if he's scared of what he feels for me. I love him…but not the way I love you._

_Coming here, it gave me meaning again…You. _

A man starts to appear on the paper,

_Closing his eyes as Jack kissed his forehead._

After twenty minutes Kurt put down the pen and looked down. A man with red hair and a dark smirk stared back at him. Feeling cold Kurt climbed back into his bed and went back to sleep.

"I'm in love, Kurt."

"You-you are?"

Blaine looked down at his coffee, a shy smile on his face.

"He's a great guy."

Kurt felt his heart pounding. Ever since he met Blaine, Kurt had a crush on him. In the last couple of months, Kurt had started falling in love with his friend. Blaine was always touching him, seeking him out and singing with him.

_Maybe he's fallen for me too!_

"So…are you going to be telling this guy soon?"

"Yea," Blaine looked at Kurt excited, "it took a while, but I convinced the Warblers to help me serenade him."

"Really?" Kurt placed his head on his hands, "that sounds very romantic."

"I hope he thinks so too," Blaine sighed, "I can't wait to sing it for him."

Kurt tried not to wiggle in his seat, "I'm sure he'll love it."

On Saturday afternoon Blaine called him,

"It was a DISASTER, Kurt."

"What was?"

Blaine groaned, "You remember how I told you that I was going to serenade the boy of my dreams?"

Kurt's stomach dropped, "Yes?"

"Well I did and-and he rejected me, Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt practically fell on his bed, "I'm-I'm sorry to hear that."

"I made a fool of myself, Kurt. A complete fool," a groan, "Jeremiah told me that just because we got coffee twice didn't mean we were dating," Blaine sighed, "I also got him fired from his job."

"That's…that's too bad. I'm sorry, Blaine."

His friend chuckled, "I guess…I made the whole thing up in my mind. Can you meet me for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yea, I can. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"Bye Kurt-thanks for listening."

After hanging up, Kurt took out one of his sketchbooks where he had written Blaine's name over and over again. Shaking his head, Kurt threw the sketchbook on the bed.

"Stupid…made the whole thing up in my head again."

That night Kurt dreamed of Blaine and the man in the coat.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

Blaine stared down at his coffee,

"Honestly, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, Kurt."

"That bad huh?"

Sighing Blaine looked up at him,

"Like I said-Jeremiah rejected me AND he got fired," Kurt nodded, "the warblers didn't say anything-well except Wes but," Blaine groaned, "Stupid Valentine's Day."

"You know," Kurt took a sip of his coffee before answering, "I kind of thought when you told me that-that you liked somebody that," Kurt cleared his throat and looked to the side, "that you liked me."

"Liked-oh," Blaine blinked at him, "you thought I liked you."

Kurt couldn't look at his friend; he was too embarrassed. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed his right hand, "I really, really care about you," Kurt cringed, "you're my best friend and," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not very good at romance-as I just told you-and I…I really don't want to mess up our friendship."

Doing his best to smile Kurt looked at Blaine,

"Alright."

They didn't mention Kurt's confession or Jeremiah after that. When Kurt got home he drew Blaine in the army coat.

When Rachel invited the entire Glee Club to her party Kurt almost didn't go; but then he thought about inviting Blaine to the party. Kurt was pretty sure that Rachel would let Blaine tag along if he promised that Blaine wouldn't ask anything related to Glee club. Two days before the party Kurt invited Blaine who said yes. Kurt took the entire day to get ready. Burt was a bit suspicious but didn't say anything. At 8:30 Blaine arrived at the Hummel house. Kurt answered the door five seconds after he knocked,

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine hugged him, "ready to go?"

"Yea," Kurt stuck his head back into the house, "FINN! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

A minute later Finn cam lumbering out,

"Come on, come on," Kurt grabbed his step-brother's shoulder, "let's leave before Dad or Carole come out and talk to us," pushing Kurt out the door Kurt yelled into the house, "Bye Dad, Bye Carole! We'll see you later!"

Rachel herself greeted them when they arrived,

"Hello, Kurt!" she hugged him before nodding at Blaine, "Hello Blaine Warbler."

"It's Anderson, actually," Blaine took off his jacket, "I'm not in my school uniform. Not to mention that Kurt already told me not to talk about Glee Club."

Rachel smiled, "Great! Well come on!"

A couple of hours later Kurt was doing everything in his power not to say or do anything stupid to impress Blaine. He didn't drink any alcohol either-he learned his lesson.

"Ok, it's Anderson turn to spin!"

Kurt chuckled a little, excited. He was hoping for the bottle to land on him. Maybe if they kissed, Blaine would start liking Kurt as more than just a friend.

"Here I go!"

The bottle landed on Rachel,

Laughing Rachel leaned forward, eyes bright, "I am going to ROCK your world Blaine Warbler!"

And then Blaine and Rachel kissed. Kurt sat there, frozen.

_He didn't mean to spy on them really. He'd just been checking to see if there were more weevils wandering around when he saw them approaching the water tower, laughing. He saw Jack pull Gwen to him, twirling her. Gwen looked like she was laughing. After a couple of seconds Jack set her back down before kissing her and—_

"Ok!" Kurt chuckled as Blaine and Rachel separated, "I think that's enough."

"Damn," someone said, "that was some kiss."

Kurt grit his teeth but said nothing. He said nothing when Rachel and Blaine sang "Don't you want me". At a quarter to 1am, Finn and Kurt dragged a drunk Blaine back to the navigator.

"Oh man, Kurt he is WASTED."

"Really? I didn't notice."

Finn grimaced from the passenger seat, "Doesn't he live like, an hour away or something? What are we going to do?"

"Well obviously, we can't let him drive home, can we?"

Sneaking into the house with a drunken Blaine was tricky but they somehow managed it. As soon as Finn dumped Blaine on Kurt's bed he left for his room, exhausted. Tired and depressed Kurt decided to skip his daily moisturizing routine. Instead he situated Blaine on his bed and made up the couch to sleep on it. Kurt fell asleep with the image of Blaine kissing Rachel in his head.

Something woke Blaine up. Grunting he wiped his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Trying to sit up Blaine looked around the room. After a couple of minutes, he realized he was in Kurt's room.

"Wha?"

Near the door, Kurt was holding a flashlight and looking at something.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, "what 'm doing 'ere?"

His friend looked at him,

"It was the last time I saw you."

"Me?"

Kurt stood up,

"Something was happening and I was going to call you. I used the CCTV to look for you and," Kurt snarled, "I found you with her-with GWEN."

Blaine was pretty sure he was either hallucinating, or asleep, "Wha?"

"I saw you kiss her again, Jack," Kurt's face crumbled, "the last time I saw you before I died and you were kissing Gwen Cooper."

Now Blaine was really confused, "Jack? Who-"

Before he could say anything more, Kurt yawned and crawled back into his sleeping bag. Blaine looked at him for a second before laying back down and going back to sleep. In the morning, Blaine didn't remember what Kurt said.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Rachel."

Kurt could feel himself stiffen. He waited until Blaine closed his cell phone to speak,

"Blaine I don't think you should be leading Rachel on. It's not nice."

"Leading her on?" Blaine took a sip of his coffee, "I'm not leading her on," he smiled, "that kiss we shared felt great, Kurt."

"You-"Kurt laughed, "you're joking, right?"

"No, no," Blaine sighed, "Kurt I've got a confession to make. I've never actually been anyone's boyfriend so I don't-I guess I don't really know if I'm gay, you know?"

_Jack flirting with the waitress, Jack checking out a random girl on the street, Jack flirting, touching, KISSING Gwen_

"You…you think your bisexual?"

Blaine glared, "Maybe I am."

_Lisa, beautiful Lisa who would fall apart under his hands, under his mouth-_

"Ok," Kurt breathed in deeply, "I just-I thought you KNEW you were Gay. I mean," he chuckled, "I've never had a boyfriend either but I'm pretty sure I'm 100% Gay, Blaine."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Blaine," Kurt leaned back, "you and Rachel were drunk. Maybe-maybe that's why the kiss—"

"I don't believe you."

Blaine stood up, "I thought you would support me in this, Kurt."

Eye's wide Kurt looked up at his friend, "Blaine-"

"I'd say "bye" but I wouldn't want to offend you."

With that said Blaine stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Kurt alone. Shocked Kurt stayed a few more minutes before going home. When Rachel called to ask for help in cleaning her basement Kurt told her he was sick and hung up.

"Rachel please-"Kurt grabbed her hand, "Don't kiss him."

"Why not?"

"Rachel you KNOW I like him. And…honestly if you kiss him it's going to end up badly for one of us and-I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to get hurt-"

"Who cares about you buddy? By the end of the day, I could have a boyfriend!"

_No you don't-no you don't Jack! You think it's cold and lonely out there but it isn't for me because I have him!_

Kurt watched as Rachel kissed Blaine,

_He loves me!_

Blaine smiled at her,

_You really think you can go back to your life before Torchwood?_

_I wouldn't know anything different_

_I would_

Feeling sick Kurt rushed out of the café and climbed into his car. During the ride Kurt felt like he was going to throw up but he held it in. When he got home Kurt rushed into the hallway bathroom and threw up.

"Kurt?"

Someone knocked on the door,

"Honey are you ok?"

Spitting into the toilet Kurt sat down,

"Just," Kurt shivered, "I'm fine Carole."

"Are you sure?"

Wiping at the tears crawling down his cheeks Kurt answered,

"I'm sure-just-just gonna freshen up and then go to lie down."

A pause, "Ok, Kurt. Tell me if you need anything, ok?"

Kurt waited until Carole went away before coming out and rushing to his room. Breathing in Kurt pulled out his pencils and sketchbook and started drawing.

Blaine had been calling Kurt ever since he rushed out of the café but his friend had yet to answer. After two hours Blaine was so worried he decided to pay Kurt a visit to his house. He rang the doorbell and stood back, waiting. Within seconds, the door opened,

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Hummel-My name is Blaine and I'm Kurt's friend; can I please see him?"

"Blaine, so nice to meet you," Carole shook his hand, "I'm afraid Kurt isn't feeling that well."

"Is he ok?"

"I think so," Carole frowned, "he locked himself in his room and he hasn't come back out."

Now Blaine was REALLY worried.

"Can I please come in and try and talk to him? Please?"

"If you want to," Carole opened the door further, "come in. Kurt's room is downstairs."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel."

Blaine climbed down the stairs and knocked. He waited for 20 seconds before knocking again. Before he could knock for the third time he heard a thud and the sound of chocking.

"Kurt?"

Opening the door Blaine saw Kurt stumble into the bathroom before locking it. Blaine cringed when he heard the sounds of vomiting. Chewing on his lip Blaine went to sit on the bed when something caught his eye. There was a comic pinned to the wall. Blaine looked at the bathroom door before moving towards the paper.

The first page showed a woman with pale skin and green eyes scowling. The words on the bottom said,

**No you don't-no you don't Jack! You think it's cold and lonely out there but it isn't for me because I have him!**

Blaine moved to the next drawing. This time it was the portrait of a handsome man with blue eyes with the words,

**You really think you can go back to your life before Torchwood?**

Frowning Blaine moved on to the last drawing that had both the man and woman with the last part of the conversation on top,

**I wouldn't know anything different**

**I would**

"Blaine?" Kurt came out of the bathroom, shaking, "what are you doing here?"

"Kurt!" Blaine went to hug him but Kurt moved to the side.

"Ugh Blaine I'm all gross right now."

Groaning Kurt fell on his bed, curling up. Blaine cleared his throat,

"I didn't know you could draw."

Kurt shrugged, "I've always drawn."

"They're pretty good. Who are they?"

His friend sighed, "I don't know."

"Did-did you make them up?"

"No," Kurt turned towards him, "they're real," his eyes went dark, "they hurt me.

Blaine went to Kurt, "Hurt you? What did they do?" he rubbed circles on Kurt's back, "Kurt?"

Sniffling Kurt looked up, "They just did," sighing Kurt stood up, "never mind that though," Kurt took one of Blaine's hand, "I wanted to-to apologize about not being supportive of you and Rachel."

Kurt smiled at him, "I mean-if you really like here then-"

"Actually," Blaine scratched his head, "I-you were right, Kurt. When Rachel kissed me today," he didn't noticed Kurt's flinch, "I didn't feel anything so I'm sorry for attacking you."

Nodding Kurt laughed, "Friends?"

"Yea-friends."

Blaine forgot all about the drawings.

Continue on to PartB!


	6. Chapter 5B

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 5B**

Writing original songs would be tricky. Kurt loved music but he didn't have any talent in writing it or the lyrics. He already knew that whatever ballad Rachel wrote would be the one they be singing. Blaine and Kurt tried not to talk about Glee club but it was hard seeing as they were both excited for a chance to go to Nationals.

"No offence Blaine, but I really hope we win."

Blaine laughed, "Well I hope the Warblers win."

Kurt watched Blaine perform Misery with the Warblers, smiling. When the Warblers finished Kurt stood up and started a standing ovation for them; and then it was their turn to sing. Rachel of course ended up singing her own ballad without the rest of New Directions but it didn't really bother Kurt that much; he did have his own mini-solo after all.

_"Push me up against the locker_

_And hey all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss!"_

It was the most fun Kurt experienced in months. When the governor's wife announced New Directions had won Kurt had jumped up and down, excited. They were going to New York. They were going to NATIONALS. Blaine had come up to him and hugged him in congratulations. Hours later, before going to bed Kurt drew a man in a suit playing the violin.

Mr. Schue was horrible with math but Kurt didn't say anything. They wouldn't need that much but yes they did need to drum up some money. The Glee club decided to do a benefit sort of thing. Kurt knew it would fail but he didn't say anything. He really didn't want to burst his friends bubble. It wasn't until the day before the concert that Kurt got an idea and called Blaine,

"Hello, Blaine!"

"Kurt, hello! How are you?"

"I'm alright," Kurt grinned, "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Nope-nothing."

"Great! How would you and some of your friends like to come and see New Directions perform?"

The night of the performance, Kurt was wandering the halls alone when he ran into Karofsky,

"Hummel."

"…Karofsky."

They stared at each other,

"What are you doing here?"

"Glee Club is putting on a benefit," he looked at the jocks clothing, "what are you doing here?"

Karofsky looked almost embarrassed,

"Pumping iron."

"Mmm…"Kurt moved aside, "well, I need to go-"

Before Kurt could blink Karofsky had grabbed his arm and pulled him closer,

"Why haven't you told?"

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "this again?" he twisted until he was out of the jocks grasp, "I told you why I didn't tell."

"It doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't you like, want revenge on me or something?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't want you to suffer or anything," he sighed, "not to mention that if I do tell people you kissed me they go after me."

"Why?"

"Because I "infected" you with the gay."

Karofsky turned red and looked to the side, "Oh."

"Yea…oh. Now if you excuse me, I need to go finish getting ready."

The jock nodded and left. Kurt watched him before going to the choir room where he found chaos. Sunshine, apparently, wasn't going to come-big shock there. That and apparently, apart from some of Warblers, nobody came. Still they put on the show and despite its failure Kurt had fun.

"Sunset Boulevard, huh?"

"I've always loved that musical; As if we never said good-bye is one of my favorite songs."

Blaine smiled, "You sang it beautifully, Kurt. The guys really liked it;" Blaine laughed, "in fact, they were trying to convince me to steal you away to Dalton."

Kurt elbowed the shorter boy gently, "As if you could lure me away."

As they sang "Born this Way" Kurt felt something trying to get out of his mind,

_"It's-it's just him-no one else-just him."_

The words resonated as a lie in his head. It made Kurt even more proud of his shirt.

Blaine stared at his shirt,

"Wow-are you trying to say something or-?"

Kurt waved a hand at him, "Glee assignment; I would have gone home to change but I would have been late in meeting you," Kurt looked down at his shirt, "plus, it does make a fashion statement-don't you think so?"

"I'll say," Blaine touched his shirt, "never thought I'd see the day Kurt Hummel would voluntarily wear a Hane's shirt."

"Shut up and drink your coffee, Blaine."

"Dude, I thought you were over Sam!"

Kurt looked at Finn as if he was crazy, "Um…what?"

His stepbrother looked around the living room before sitting next to Kurt,

"Rachel and I saw you coming out of a motel with Sam-"

Kurt gasped, "Finn Hudson were you and Rachel SPYING on me?"

"No!" Finn bit his lip, "We didn't know it be you! I mean, I knew that Quinn-"

Groaning Kurt closed his eyes, "Listen closely, and carefully, Finn," he looked at the taller teen, "there is NOTHING going on between me and Sam. I'm helping him with something and so is Quinn. She isn't cheating on you or anything."

Shifting Finn said, "Are you sure? I mean Sam and Quinn-"

"Finn I can promise you that Quinn is not cheating on you."

"Well…ok," Finn smiled, "Since our parents aren't here can we-"

"We're not going to order Pizza. There's chicken in the refrigerator, Finn."

Burt was going over the books when someone cleared his throat,

"Hello, Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine, hello," Burt looked behind the boy but he didn't see his father, "where's your father?"

"Ah well," Blaine chuckled, "I came here on my own, actually."

"Ok," Burt came out from behind the desk, "you want me to look at your car then?"

Blaine shook his head, "Actually I came here because Mrs. Hummel told me that I could find-"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

Burt watched his son practically run into Blaine's arms.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Kurt turned to his father, "I've finished the inventory and it looks like everything is in order-"

"Whoa kid, whoa," Burt said, "Where are you going?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Remember that a couple of weeks ago I asked you if I could go see a play with a friend?"

"Yes but-"Burt frowned and thought about mentioning that Kurt never told him he'd be going with a BOY-especially not the boy Burt found in his son's bed not too long ago, "Alright…what time will you be back?"

"Before midnight," Kurt buttoned up his sweater, "and yes, I promise to either call or text you at least once every hour."

Nodding Burt clapped his son's shoulder,

"OK buddy," he said before turning to Blaine, "Nice to see you, Blaine. You guys enjoy yourselves."

"Your Dad seems really cool."

Kurt grinned, "He's be the best Dad I could have asked for," he chuckled, "I was so afraid of coming out to him but I didn't have anything to worry about, really. Dad said he knew since I was three and that even if he didn't understand, he still loved me."

Blaine hummed. Kurt noticed that his friend's hands were gripping the steering wheel tight. He remembered how Blaine flinched when Mr. Anderson made that comment about Kurt working by his father's side.

"Are-are you ok, Blaine?"

"Yep," Blaine turned to him with false cheer, "so, any plans for tomorrow?"

Kurt let the matter slide for the moment.

"That was incredible," Kurt giggled as he climbed into the passenger's seat, "I'm so glad we were able to come," he looked at the clock, "too bad I have to go home now."

"It was pretty fun," Blaine agreed, "we should come again some other time."

As soon as they were on the highway Kurt said,

"Blaine-can…can I ask you something somewhat personal?"

"I…suppose so, yes."

Kurt took a big breath before asking,

"Do you and your Dad get along ok?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Oh my God," Kurt flailed a little bit, "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have—"

"No, no it's," his friend sighed, "It's fine you just caught me off guard, that's all."

"If you don't want to answer-"

Blaine looked at Kurt, a sad smile on his face,

"I'm going to be honest with you, Kurt. I'm kind of jealous of the relationship you have with your father."

Kurt waited for Blaine to continue,

"My Dad is 70 years old, Kurt-My Mom is 68."

"70 years-wow," Kurt blinked, "I mean I knew he was older than my Dad but I thought he was like, 60 or something."

"He was 53 when I was born. My mom was 51," Blaine licked his lips, "They never wanted kids."

Kurt winced but Blaine kept talking,

"It's not that they don't love me-I know they love me it's just-"Blaine shrugged, "They never quite knew how to deal with me. Neither of them had ever had any experience with a child."

Kurt patted Blaine's thigh.

"My Dad plans to retire as soon; He wants me to run his company. I'm still not sure if I want any part of it."

"Ah," that comment in the garage made sense now.

"Mom just wants me to find a nice, classy boy that I can show off at the country club."

"So," Kurt smiled, "they don't care if you're gay."

"I think they just took it as something else they didn't understand about having a kid."

Blaine didn't say anything more and Kurt didn't ask. When they were ten minutes away from his house Blaine asked,

"Remember when I went to your house that one day? After Rachel kissed me in the cafe? You got sick and I went to your house, to see how you were."

"Yes…" Kurt said.

"Do you remember those drawings you had posted on your wall?"

"Vaguely, yea."

"Who are they?"

Kurt felt something in him clench,

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaine looked uncomfortable, "You said they hurt you."

"Did I?"

"Yea; you did."

Kurt tried to laugh,

"I just have weird dreams sometimes."

Blaine glanced at him, "Oh?"

Kurt sighed, "I dream about death and-and people that I've never met but I know existed," he looked up at Blaine, "it's a little freaky to be honest."

"Sounds like it," Blaine drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "so…you draw what you dream?"

"Basically."

Kurt shifted in his seat, not all comfortable talking about what he dreamed on occasions. Thankfully, Blaine seemed to pick up on his anxiety and dropped the subject. They sang the rest of the way home.

When Will saw Mr. Hummel coming towards him, he got worried.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel; is there something I can do for you?"

The older man grunted,

"I'm gonna pay for Kurt and Finn to have their own room while in New York."

Mr. Schue blinked, "Why?"

Mr. Hummel blew out a breath, "My son tends to sleepwalk; I don't want him to be around other people," the older man frowned at Will, "I'm hoping you could try and keep an eye on him too."

"…Sure, of course."

With a nod, Mr. Hummel left. Mr. Schue put the conversation out of his mind.

"Are you guys sure you have everything you need?"

Carole looked at the suitcases,

"Finn did you pack your outfit?"

"Yes mom."

"Toothbrush? Socks? Underwear? Deodorant?"

Finn rolled his eyes,

"Yes, Mom."

Carole looked at Kurt,

"You'll look out for him?"

"Hey!"

Kurt laughed, "I will."

Sighing Carole hugged Finn before hugging Kurt. After she let them go, Burt pulled Finn into a one armed hug before enveloping his son,

"You'll call if anything goes wrong, right?"

"Yes, Dad."

Chuckling his Dad let him go,

"I'm proud of you guys. I know you'll do great."

Finn lit up, "Thanks, Burt."

Kurt hummed, "Yes. Thanks Dad."

While waiting at the airport, Blaine called Kurt and they talked until was time to get on the plane. When Kurt stepped out into the city he felt at home. Since it was late, the Glee club went straight to the hotel. Before going to sleep Kurt texted Blaine,

_New York is gorgeous-wish you could be here_

Four minutes later, he got a reply

_Wish I could be there too x Blaine_

Will was about to go into his room when Finn came running up to him,

"Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue!"

"Finn? Why aren't you-"

"It's Kurt!" Finn licked his lips, "I-he started sleepwalking but now he's…I don't know, quietly freaking out and it's weird, and kind of scary cause he keeps talking in Welsh and-"

"Ok, ok," Will started walking towards the room, Finn right behind him. The door was ajar so Mr. Schue went in,

"Kurt?"

His student looked up at him, eyes dark. He was shaking and there were tears running down his cheeks. There was an open sketchbook in front of Kurt.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt spoke in another language.

"Kurt?"

Instead of answering him, Kurt went back to drawing. Confused Mr. Schue looked over Kurt's shoulder. On the page was a man in a fancy suit with his head down; there was blood on the man's hands.

"Oh…"

"Um," Finn sat down behind Kurt, "he draws stuff like this all the time when he sleepwalks."

Mr. Schue didn't know what to say or do.

"Do-do I wake him up?"

Before Finn could answer Kurt stood up and plopped down on his bed, sniffling. Within seconds he was asleep. Mr. Schue felt as if he had stepped into a paranormal documentary.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn looked at him, "I think Kurt is done."

"Does-doe she always do this?"

"Kind of yea-" shivering, Finn looked over at his step-brother, "sometimes he, draws like, even creepier things like body parts in refrigerators, or guns pointing at people or stuff like that."

Will felt a little sick, "Ok…do we-do I do anything now or?"

"No, no…he won't remember tomorrow anyways. Thanks for coming here though."

"Sure."

When Mr. Schue got back to his own room he tried to forget what he saw.

"I was thinking of sneaking into the theater."

Kurt could hear Blaine's shock,

"Please tell me you're joking…"

"Of course not!" Kurt huffed and laid down on the bed, "I want to see it SO BADLY! I'll probably take Rachel with me too; she wouldn't shut up if I got to see it and she didn't."

"That's nice of you."

"I try," Kurt sighed, "I do miss my Dad though; and Carole," he blushed, "and you."

"Aw, I miss you too Kurt. It's been really lonely here without you. Nobody else here appreciates coffee the way you do."

_Licking coffee off of Jack's lips, sucking it off his tongue, the smell of it, sharing a coffee with Tosh, putting salt in Owen's cup-_

"Kurt? Hello? Are you there?"

"Yea, yea," Kurt smiled, "sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought. New York is MAGICAL."

His friend chuckled,

"I should probably let you sleep then."

"Alright-I'll call you after the competition tomorrow, ok?"

"Good luck," Blaine said, "I know you guys will do great."

New Directions didn't even get into the top 10. It stung and they were all disappointed but there was nothing that can be done. When Blaine called an hour after they got back to the hotel,

"So? How did you guys do?"

Kurt groaned and threw an arm over his eyes,

"We didn't win," Kurt paused, "we didn't even get into the top 10, Blaine."

"Oh I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I'm so disappointed," rolling onto his stomach Kurt sighed, "then again…we didn't really rehearse that much-an hour if that. Not to mention the kiss between Finn and Rachel-"

Blaine gasped, "They kissed? I thought they weren't dating! Tell me everything."

So Kurt told Blaine how Finn and Rachel kissed and how Jesses had show up afterwards and how everyone was depressed and-

Something smashed outside and Kurt heard Santana yelling,

"Uh, Blaine I need to go. I think Santana is about to lose it. I'll see you Sunday at the coffee shop, ok?"

"Alright Kurt-can't wait to see you."

Kurt grinned, "Me neither."

"I don't get it," Blaine shook his head, "you guys lost but you don't seem that upset."

Kurt had just spent a good hour and a half telling Blaine EVERYTHING that had happened.

"Well…I got to ride on the plane for the first time. I sang on a Broadway stage, I got to run all over New York City…" Kurt smiled, "I had a great time."

Blaine grabbed his hand,

"I'm glad you had fun, Kurt. Although I have to say, I'm glad your back. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Blaine."

As soon as Kurt was out of school, he started working in his father's garage from 8 till 5. Afterwards he would go hang out with Mercedes, or Tina or someone else from Glee. Most likely than not Blaine would tag along; or Kurt and Blaine would just stay in the basement watching movies or listening to music. In July, Kurt let Blaine thumb through some of his sketchbooks. Blaine looked at each drawing carefully.

"Oh wow," Blaine smiled, "where did you see the water tower? Online?"

Kurt was confused, "What do you mean?"

"The water tower-it's in Cardiff. I've seen it."

"It-" Kurt swallowed, "It exists?"

"Yea. It's by Mermaid Quay."

_Driving the SUV right to it, Owen and Jack getting in,_

_I was taught never to speak ill of the dead-even if they're still around to speak for themselves._

"You didn't know?"

"No I just sat down and drew it one day."

Five minutes later Blaine said,

"You draw these people a lot."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine to look at the drawing.

"I…dream about them a lot."

Blaine squinted, "What does that say, in the background?"

"Torchwood."

Blaine blinked, "Interesting," he put the sketchbook down, "You're really talented Kurt. Honestly your drawings look more like pictures!"

"Thanks," Kurt said, "You should consider yourself lucky. I don't let anyone see what I draw."

"Really?"

"Yea," Kurt smiled, "I mean, my Dad's seen my work but he rarely looks over my books."

"Wow-I'm honored."

Humming Blaine scooted closer,

"Kurt there's something I want to ask you."

"Yea?"

Blaine blew out a breath,

"My family-well we go on this trip every year during the summer," Blaine shrugged, "my Dad does a lot of business over there and Mom always tags along so I'm usually left to my own devices. I'm allowed to invite friends to keep me company. Wes and David have tagged along in past years-"

"Blaine?" Kurt grinned at his friend, "You're not really making any sense."

"Ok," with a laugh Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders, "Kurt-would you like to go to London with me?"

"L-London?"

_If it's aliens, it's our-for queen and country-DELETE DELETE-EXTERMINATE_

Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands, euphoric,

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to go to London with you and your family!"

Blaine stood up, "Awesome!" he pulled Kurt into a hug, "when should we ask your Dad for permission?"

And with that sentence Kurt's euphoria crashed.

After Blaine left Kurt got busy in the kitchen and started cooking the all meat, three cheese lasagna his father loved so much. It was crucial that his Dad be in a good mood before Kurt asked him if he could go to London with Blaine. When it was time for dinner, his father was surprised,

"Wow, Kurt," he frowned, "wait you're not going to give me a salad or something right?"

"Nope-as long as you eat the right portions, you'll be good," Kurt handed his Dad a plate, "so eat up!"

Burt threw him a suspicious look, "Thanks, kid."

The food definitely put Kurt's father in a good mood.

"That was great, Kurt. You really outdid yourself, buddy."

"Yes," Carole patted his hand, "you'll have to show me how you make it sweetheart."

"Dude," Finn groaned, "can you like, make this every single day? Cause that was awesome."

"I might be persuaded to make it once every six months."

Finn whined, "Every six months?"

"More like every time Kurt wants something," Kurt winced and looked at his father, "isn't that right, Kurt?"

"Well there is something I wanted to ask you, yes."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Alright-how much money do you want?"

"Actually, Dad-"Kurt leaned in, "Blaine asked me something today-"

"Oh?"

Burt frowned,

"Yes; so Blaine told me that he and his parents take a trip to London every year and-well he invited me and," Kurt went to his father side and hugged him, "Can I go, please, please, please can I go?"

"London?"

"Dad, PLEASE!"

His father stood up,

"No."

Kurt followed Burt to the living room,

"Please Dad? It's not like you don't know his father or anything! Mr. Anderson is a good guy, right?"

Burt shook his head,

"London is VERY far away Kurt."

Pouting Kurt sat down,

"I know Dad, I know but…I really, REALLY want to go!" before his Dad could say anything Kurt continued, "I swear, I'll be really, really careful and that I'd call you every day and—"

Burt closed his eyes and pinched his nose,

"You REALLY want to go?"

"YES!"

Kurt's father clicked his tongue, "Let me talk to Mr. Anderson first, ok kid?"

"Is that a maybe?"

"Until I talk to Mr. Anderson that's all you're going to get."

Letting out a breath Kurt nodded, "I can live with that," he said, "…can you call him sometime today, maybe?"

Burt was glad that both Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came to the shop to talk to him.

"Mr. Anderson," Burt shook his hand first, "Mrs. Anderson."

"Maria, please," said Mrs. Anderson, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Please," Burt motioned to the chairs, "sit."

As soon as they sat down Burt started,

"So your son invited my son to England."

"Yes," Maria smiled, "We take the trip every year; usually Blaine invites one of the Warblers to go with us but this year he wanted to ask Kurt."

"Yea," Burt sighed, "My son really wants to go but-London is far and-"

"Mr. Hummel I understand," Mr. Anderson shrugged, "you're worried, I know. But I promise you that we'll look out for Kurt. We won't leave him alone. Either my wife, Blaine or I will always be with him."

Burt nodded, "You're just going to London?"

Mr. Anderson shook his head, "Only for a week; after that we'll be going to Cardiff-it's not far, a couple of hours at most."

"Cardiff?"

"It's in Wales-it's all part of the UK."

"Wales huh?" Burt frowned, "You guys or Blaine would ALWAYS be with him?"

"Of course! And don't worry," Maria winked, "they'll be in separate rooms."

Burt laughed, "That's good," he rolled his shoulders, "alright-I'll let Kurt go."

"Oh Blaine will be so happy!" Maria said. Just as they were standing up Burt remembered,

"Wait, wait-" both of them sat back down again, "If Kurt is going to go I-well I need to tell you that my son sometimes, "Burt cleared his throat, "he sleepwalks."

Maria blinked, "Really? Does he do it often?"

"Sometimes he does it once a week-sometimes once a month or every day. He does tend to sleepwalk more during the summer."

"That's ok," Mr. Anderson said, "we'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Kurt's never hurt himself-he just," Burt winced, "draws weird things or speaks in Welsh, or whatever."

"Welsh?" Maria grinned, "I didn't know Kurt spoke Welsh! When did he learn?"

"I've no idea," Burt chuckled, "Apparently he's been speaking it since he was five or something."

"Maybe he could help us out in Cardiff then," Mr. Anderson said, "We haven't been able to pick up any Welsh."

"Yea," Burt stood, "I'll tell Kurt he's allowed to go tonight then."

Maria grinned, "And we'll tell Blaine."

Kurt had nearly screamed Burt's ears off when he was told he could go with Blaine. When Kurt had finished thanking his father he had run down to his room to call Blaine. His friend picked up on the first ring,

"Blaine, Blaine guess what?"

"You can go to London!"

"YES!" Kurt frowned, "Wait how did you know?"

"My parents told me," Blaine laughed, "This is AWESOME Kurt! We are going to have such a great time. I can't wait to show you around London and Cardiff."

_The sea, Weevils, Cybermen, Daleks, the rift, TARDIS, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, JACK_

With a smile, Kurt closed his eyes and let himself fall back on his bed, "Oh Blaine this trip is going to be great; I can feel it."

**A/N-Oh yes, Kurt is going to go to London and Cardiff. Guess who he's going to meet while there? It won't be just Jack, I'll tell you that much. But yea, next chapter, Kurt and Blaine explore both cities and they both run into Jack.**


	7. Chapter 6A

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 6**

_Which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure…lost without your master_

_Are you going to go back to him?_

_I came back for you…for all of you_

_How are you Ianto?_

_All the better for having you back, Sir_

_Are you asking me out on a date?_

_Interested?_

Kurt gasped and sat up, hearts pounding. Running a hand through his hair Kurt looked at the clock,

"Six…"

Groaning he fell back onto his pillow, grinning. In a few hours Kurt would be in New York to board the plane that would take him to the London.

_If it's alien, it's ours_

Kurt can't wait.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You'll call as soon as you land?"

"Yes, Dad."

Burt frowned, "And you'll be careful? You won't go wandering around by yourself?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No Dad-I'll be sure to stick next to Blaine or his parents."

"Did you pack—"

"I practically packed my entire closet, Dad. I have my cell phone, my laptop, my IPod, all my chargers, my debit card, my passport, my ID, emergency contacts," Kurt shook his head, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."

Before his Dad could say anything more, Carole hugged him,

"I'm going to be miss you, Kurt," she gave her step-son a kiss, "take care ok?"

Kurt smiled and hugged Carole back,

"I will, don't worry," he turned to Finn "I'll try and find something interesting for you."

"Thanks, Man," Finn pulled him into a one armed hug, "I'll miss your cooking."

"Nice to know, Finn."

"_Flight 254 from New York to London now boarding."_

Kurt turned to his Dad,

"Bye Dad," Kurt hugged him, "Please take care of yourself ok?"

Burt gripped his shoulders tight, "I'll miss you buddy. Call as soon as you can, alright? Doesn't matter what time it is."

Nodding Kurt let go and grabbed the carry-on bag by his legs. With one last farewell, he goes to Blaine and his parents,

"Are you ready, Kurt?"

Blaine took his hand,

"I'm so ready," Kurt said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mr. Anderson could never sleep on a plane. With five more hours left before they reached London, he decided to read another book to pass the time. Ten minutes later, Mr. Anderson heard mumbling. He looked to the side and saw Kurt hunched over a drawing,

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

His son's friend looked at him, eye's glassy.

"Haven't been to London-"Kurt scrunched up his nose, "not-Canary Wharf."

Blinking Kurt turned back to his drawing. A minute later he folded up the piece of paper, dropped it on the floor and went back to sleep. Curious Mr. Anderson picked up the paper,

"Phillip?" Maria touched his shoulder, yawning, "What is it?"

Mr. Anderson stared at the drawing,

"The tower."

His wife peered at the drawing,

"Oh my, Blaine was right! Kurt is good! It looks exactly how I remember."

"Mmm," Mr. Anderson carefully put the paper on Kurt's lap, "He is talented, yes."

Mrs. Anderson groaned,

"Are we almost there?"

"Just a few more hours."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow…" Kurt turned his head in all directions, "I'm here-I'm in London!"

Blaine came up next to him rubbing his eyes, "Indeed we are," he yawned, "Come one-our ride is here to take us home."

Before going home, they stopped at a restaurant to eat. The conversation was a little stilted at first but by the end, Kurt was really enjoying himself. By the time they reached the Anderson's home, it was midnight and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep. After being showed to his room Kurt put down his suitcases in a corner before crawling into his bed. As soon as his eyes closed, Kurt fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

At four am, Blaine woke up. Grumbling he threw the covers off his body and squinted into his room. After a few seconds he heard a thump coming from Kurt's room. Rubbing his eyes Blaine got up and quietly knocked on Kurt's door,

"Kurt?"

When his friend didn't answer Blaine opened the door slowly. Kurt was lying on the ground sleeping. Frowning Blaine went up to him to shake him awake when something caught his eyes. Beside Kurt were a bunch of papers with odd drawings. Kneeling down Blaine took the papers and looked through the drawings. The first one was of the tower that used to stand in London. The next one was of the tower in ruins. Eye's wide Blaine moved to the next drawing before dropping the papers. A black woman was strapped to a kind of contraption, blood at the corner of her mouth and around her nose. At the bottom of the page was the name "Lisa Hallet". Kurt whined. Leaving the papers on the ground Blaine scooped Kurt up and placed him back on his bed. Blaine had seen all of friend's drawings. He'd be lying if he said they didn't scare him. They were so realistic, so terrifying. The people he drew had so much life. Kurt described them so realistically that Blaine is almost sure they existed. Sighing, Blain gently brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead,

"What goes through your head, Kurt?"

()

The first day in London, Blaine dragged Kurt to Buckingham Palace. Kurt stood by the gate, enamored. After the palace Blaine took Kurt to the Sherlock Holmes museum where they spent a few hours. Kurt spent most of his time sketching the actors that had portrayed the famous detective over time and talking to Blaine. At one point, Blaine held his hand for a good ten minutes. They had gone back to Blaine's house to have dinner with his parents. After dinner they had a Sherlock Holmes marathon that lasted until three in the morning.

"Ugh," Blaine stood up, stretching, "bedtime I think."

"I think so," Kurt cracked his fingers, "do we need to wake up early or something tomorrow?"

"Nah-we can sleep in," Blaine smiled down at him, "Good-night, Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

Kurt waited until Blaine went into his room before going up to his. Too tired to bother with his daily moisturizing Kurt just climbed into bed before going to sleep.

()

_Running-running down the halls evading the cybermen, the daleks, find Lisa, find Lisa and go, run, go run. A bright light, a sucking wind, everything quiet and hazy. Lisa strapped to the machine, dying. Knocking out a guard, stealing a van and running-running to Cardiff to Torchwood 3-_

Coughing Kurt jumped. Taking deep breaths he looked around the room. Clearing his throat Kurt got out of bed and went to splash water on his face. Before going back to sleep Kurt quickly sketched out Lisa.

()

Four days before they left for Cardiff, Kurt accompanied Blaine and his parents to a fancy hotel ballroom with a bunch of people from Mr. Anderson's company. Kurt saw how Blaine slowly got more and more uncomfortable. Half way through the party Kurt managed to sneak Blaine out into the balcony.

"I thought you might need some fresh air," Kurt said when Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks," chuckling Blaine looked down at the street, "I really hate going to these parties. Everyone keeps asking me when I'll be taking over for my Dad and," Blaine closed his eyes, "It's tiring."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's,

"I'm sorry."

Blaine placed his other hand on top of Kurt's and faced him,

"Thanks for being here with me. It helps a lot."

"No problem."

A minute past and Blaine didn't let go of his hand. In fact, he got closer to Kurt, eyes darting all over the place,

"Kurt…I-"

"Yea?"

Blaine went to caress his cheek when-

"Oh there you boys are!"

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped apart. Mrs. Anderson laughed and grabbed both their hands,

"What are you doing out here? Come back inside!"

Blaine nodded and went in. Kurt groaned and ran a hand down his face before following his friend.

()

_A kiss on the lips, on his collarbone; the buttons of his shirt torn open, the heat of greenhouse, Jack's bruising grip-_

Kurt grunted as he started to wake up,

_On Jack's bed, the conference room, the archives, his home; the bed empty in the morning, the occasional chaste kiss, affectionate hug, never enough-_

Stretching Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stepping out of bed and into the bathroom. An hour later there was a knock on his door,

"Come in."

Blaine came into view,

"Hello Kurt!" grinning Blaine came up to him, "are you ready to go? We can get breakfast at the café down the street if you want."

"Sounds like a plan."

When they exited the house, Kurt noticed the Anderson's car was gone,

"Your parents left?"

"Mhmm," Blaine murmured, "Breakfast with a client-so it'll be just us today."

Kurt sighed in mocked frustration, "Well if I must…"

Blaine laughed and held his hand all the way to the café. They ordered a full English breakfast and made plans for the rest of the day,

"I was thinking of taking you to this bookstore; I think you'll love it. They have a pretty big selection of art books," Blaine took a bite of toast, "after that, I was thinking we could go to Kensington Park. It's gorgeous this time of year."

_Lisa dragging him trough the royal park, laughing and hanging off his arm, so full of life and love-_

"Sounds great," Kurt sipped at his orange juice, "Can-can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Kurt."

"Could we…could we go visit the Canary Wharf memorial?"

_A wall-a black, marble wall with the names of all the dead and missing. Flowers everywhere, so cold, so impersonal-_

"If you really want to, we can go," Blaine said, "I've been there a couple of times over the years. One of my Dad's friend lost a son that day. We can go to the park, then the memorial, and then the bookstore. Sound good?"

"Yes."

Kensington Park was indeed gorgeous. Blaine and Kurt spent a good three hours just walking around. Before they left Kurt had bought a bouquet of white roses. As they got close to the memorial Blaine kept shooting him odd looks. When Blaine parked the car he turned to Kurt,

"You've been sleepwalking these past few nights."

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry if I woke you up-"

Blaine shook his hand, "No, no it's fine Kurt. Don't worry about that," he paused, "I saw some of the things you've drawn."

Now Kurt was really worried,

"Oh?"

"You drew the tower."

"Ah," Kurt coughed, "I must have seen a picture of it somewhere."

Blaine nodded and didn't say anything else. The memorial was empty; Kurt didn't know if it was because of the time of day or people just didn't pay attention to it anymore.

_He went once to the memorial-at the end of his suspension. The black wall gleamed and the few people there talked in whispers and as soon as he arrived he wanted to leave because he could still see his colleagues, trapped, dead, the smell of blood and oil, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa _

Sniffling Kurt walked to the middle of the wall and gently placed the roses down. Blaine watched him for a second before reading the names on the wall, curious. After a couple of minutes of searching Blaine found what he was looking for,

_**Lisa Hallet **_

Gulping Blaine stepped back. Kurt came to his side,

"Are you ok, Blaine? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Blaine tried to smile, "Just remembered something is all."

Kurt hummed and wiped a tear off his cheek. Blaine pulled him into a hug,

"Want to go check out that bookstore now or-?"

"I think that's a good idea," Kurt shivered and looked around, eyes a darker blue, "People don't care anymore; but they should. The 21st century is where it all changes."

Stomach tied in knots Blaine led Kurt to the bookstore. Kurt's brighten considerably once inside the store but Blaine continued to feel as though something was wrong. Kurt's drawing of the tower along with the sketch of Lisa could not have been a coincidence. Something was going on; something weird and a little scary. While Kurt browsed the Art section Blaine looked for books about reincarnation. Twenty minutes later Kurt came up to him, five books in his arms.

"Well, I'm ready to go. What about you Blaine?"

"Yea, I'm ready," he grinned, "let's go pay."

()

That night Blaine went to bed an hour earlier, claiming exhaustion. After getting into his pajamas and locking the door Blaine retrieved the book he'd bought earlier in the day. Kurt had laughed when he read the cover and Blaine had felt a little stupid for buying it. Still…what Kurt knew and what he drew-it wasn't a product from an over reactive imagination-it couldn't be. Blaine read the book for thirty minutes but he didn't really learn anything. It was just cases about children talking about their "past" lives and having weird birthmarks. Dropping the book on the floor Blaine huffed and looked at the ceiling. Maybe he was overreacting-maybe Kurt saw the reports on the tower when it fell-maybe he read about it on-line, or did a report on it and came across Lisa's name.

_Yea…yea that's it. _

With that thought Blaine went to sleep.

()

A couple of hours before leaving London, Kurt went through his most recent drawings. Lisa featured in a lot of them-there were a few of a man in a brown suit and glasses with wild hair and converse shoes. There was a TARDIS drawing as well as many cybermen and dalek sketches.

"Lisa…"

Kurt ran a hand down the woman's face. Every time he drew her, Kurt felt like crying, like throwing up, like running away and never coming back again.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Blaine," Kurt put his sketchbook into his bag, "are we leaving?"

"Yea," Blaine looked at his friend's suitcases, "do you need any help?"

"Please."

Blaine had been oddly quiet for a couple of days. Kurt had tried to find out what was wrong but his friend just said that everything was fine.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Mr. Anderson asked. Kurt nodded and lugged his suitcases outside and helped pile them into the car. It took close to three hours to get to Cardiff. Blaine and Kurt spent most of their time singing quietly in the back or playing silly made up games. They reached Cardiff around eight at night. Kurt wasn't that surprised that the Anderson's had another house in Cardiff. Apparently Mr. Anderson's company was doing VERY well.

"Oh boy," Mrs. Anderson said, "I am tired…" she patted Blaine's cheek, "I think I'm going to head to bed and sleep. We don't have any food but if you guys are hungry, Jubilee pizza delivers until 10 so," yawning Mrs. Anderson stretched, "Good-night Blaine. Good-night, Kurt."

"I think I'll join you," Mr. Anderson smiled, "we have a brunch with Iolo tomorrow. Best get some rest," he nodded to his son and Kurt, "good-night boys."

"So," Blaine said when his parents disappeared, "want to order that pizza then?"

_Blood was running down the pizzas girl head…her eyes were blank, and her uniform was stained red, the "Jubilee" logo unreadable Lisa's body on the floor, bullets flying, Annie falling, dead, dead, dead-_

Kurt grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

After ordering the pizza the boys sat down. Blaine took a deep breath and turned to his friend,

"Can I ask you something kind of weird and maybe…a little stupid?"

"Sure."

Blaine licked his lips,

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation?" frowning Kurt scratched his head, "no I can't say that I've heard of it."

"Well," Blaine licked his lips, "it's the theory that-well, that people have lived past lives."

Kurt laughed, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Past lives?"

Cringing Blaine chuckled,

"I know it sounds really stupid but," here Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "Kurt-your drawings," his friend's eyes widen, "your drawings are very specific. That woman you drew-"

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Lisa…her name was on that memorial."

"The-the memorial?"

Blaine nodded, "In London; her name was there-Lisa Hallet."

Hands shaking Kurt slowly let go of Blaine's hand and laughed,

"That's-that's not funny, Blaine."

"Kurt I'm not trying to be funny."

"They're just DREAMS, Blaine," Kurt scoffed, "I'm sure that I must have researched the tower sometime in the past and-and maybe I came across her name or something. That doesn't mean anything."

Blaine got up and kneeled in front of Kurt,

"Did you really? Did you ever research what happened that day?"

_Run, run avoid the Cybermen, avoid the daleks and find Lisa, don't look back, don't get caught, fight, fight, fight, run, run, run-_

Putting a hand over his mouth Kurt ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. He slammed the door shut and threw up in the toilet.

_Shoot her-or I'll shoot you_

_You're a monster_

_SHOOT HER_

"Kurt? Kurt are you ok?" the door knob rattled, "Kurt!"

"I'm fine," spitting into the toilet once last time, Kurt leaned against the cupboards, "I'm fine."

Wiping his lips Kurt stood up and fumbled to turn on the sink. Bending down, Kurt rinsed his mouth until he could no longer taste vomit. As soon as Kurt opened the door Blaine pulled him into a hug,

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize-I'm sorry!"

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt hugged back, "don't worry about it…just," Kurt chuckled, "they're just dreams."

Blaine's smile didn't reach his eyes,

"Of course…just dreams."

()

_Despite the headphones on his ears he could hear the conversations floating around-look at her, barely married and already lusting over another man-shouldn't she be dancing with her husband?-I knew it-I told Rhy's didn't I? I told him-_

_Stepping into Jack's arms, tense, uncomfortable, humiliated. Watching Jack watch Gwen from the corner of his eyes, stomach clenching, swallow the anger, I hate him, I hate him, I love him I love him_

Coughing Kurt wakes up practically hyperventilating. When he could breathe normally Kurt went and showered.

_Harsh, absent minded kisses, distant eyes, no affection, just hard-fast-_

Drying his hair Kurt started his morning moisturizing routine,

_After the daleks Jack had gone to his home where he had kissed him with something like love, caressed him, worshiped him, I love him, I love him, I love him_

Sighing Kurt went to pick out his outfit for the day. When he finished dressing and fixing his hair Kurt went downstairs,

"Good morning Kurt," Mrs. Anderson greeted, "I was just about call you."

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Anderson," he smiled at them, "Morning, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine looked tired, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, thank you," Kurt sat down next to Blaine, "so, any plans for today?"

"We thought we'd take you boys out to eat," Mr. Anderson said, lowering his newspaper, "after that, Maria and I are going over to Mr. Jones house."

_Jones-Ianto Jones_

"What restaurant are we going to?"

"The one on Mermaid Quay-I can never remember the name."

Kurt blinked, "Mermaid Quay?"

"Remember I told you about it, Kurt?"

_Watching the people walking by, never knowing or ignoring what went on, sometimes wishing he had never heard of Torchwood but knowing he wouldn't dream of doing anything else_

_"_Oh right…I remember."

"It's beautiful, really," Mrs. Anderson said, "Near the ocean and everything. There's also a small garden there."

Kurt looked confused, "There is?"

"It's fairly new really," Mr. Anderson took a sip of his tea, "there used to be a tourist office there-"

Kurt felt faint,

"-some kind of gas leak. Anyways, they decided to put in a garden instead."

"It's kind of neat," Blaine grinned, "I think you'll like it."

_Fucking Torchwood_

"I'm sure I will."

()

The restaurant was charming and the food looked delicious. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson talked about business while Kurt and Blaine talked about school or hobbies. Half-way through breakfast Kurt looked up and-

A man in an army coat was standing by the water tower. Kurt couldn't make out his face but he could make out the figure,

Kurt's heart plummeted,

_Love the coat-Coffee-need any assistance sir-Death by Torchwood-first sign of exploding-wedding fairy-you're a monster-rats eating away at me-they're going to eat us-Jack leaving-Jack returning-Gray-daleks-weevils –betrayal-Jack and Gwen-cybermen-bomb—_

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Mrs. Anderson was looking at Kurt, worried,

"My God you're grey!" she grabbed his face, "and your cold. Are you ok? We can go if—"

"No I'm fine it's just-"Kurt laughed, "it's silly but, yesterday I got such a bad headache that I didn't eat so I'm just really hungry."

Blaine frowned and opened his mouth but Kurt cut him off,

"I'm sure I'll be better once I eat."

"If you say so," Mrs. Anderson said caressing his cheek. Kurt waited until her attention was back on her husband to look back at the water tower.

The man was gone.

()

After breakfast they went back to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson left shortly afterwards. Kurt didn't really feel like going out; he still felt somewhat shaky. Blaine suggested they spend the day watching movies and talking. Kurt could tell that his friend wanted to talk about what happened the night before and at breakfast; Kurt really didn't want to talk about it though. When Blaine's parents returned they walked around Mermaid Quay and talked about their Glee clubs. Kurt didn't see the man.


	8. Chapter 6B

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 6B**

"Hey!" Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch, "Want to come with me to Mermaid Quay?"

"We were just there yesterday, Blaine."

"I know-but a lot of the small shops weren't opened or anything. I thought we could check them out today. Maybe you could find some souvenirs from your family."

"That's true," Kurt grinned, "Alright, let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There were a lot more people around the Quay this time around. Despite it being summer there was a breeze coming in from the sea; Kurt was happy about that because he could layer.

"Finn would love this."

"Does your brother even know what Rugby IS?"

Kurt scoffed, "Of course not; but it's a sports jersey that's all that matters."

"What are you going to give your Dad and Carole?"

"Carole," Kurt said, "I'm going to buy her some jewelry from that store I saw down the street. I'm not sure what I'm going to buy for my Dad yet but something will come to mind. Are you going to get anything for your friends?"

"Probably a few key holders or something," Blaine bumped his shoulder with Kurt's, "What do you say after this we go to a coffee shop?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Blaine opened the door to the coffee shop for him. The smell of coffee hit Kurt hard,

_Tosh and him coming to drink coffee after a long day of work or to eat breakfast, talking, laughing pretending to be normal just for one day_

"Smells delicious in here," Kurt looked around, "a little crowded though."

"Don't worry about that," Blaine got in line, "we'll just order the coffee and go sit at one of the benches outside."

"Ok."

As soon as they got their coffee they went outside. Blaine led Kurt to one of the benches close to the boardwalk.

"This is…interesting."

"Used to be a tourist office here-I think I told you that before didn't I?"

_Fucking Torchwood_

"You might have yea," Kurt took a sip of his coffee, "Mhmm…this is pretty good."

"I thought you might like it."

They spent a few minutes quietly sipping their coffee and looking at the people walking around. When Kurt finished his coffee he whipped out his sketchbook and started drawing. Blaine would look over his shoulders to oh and ah over his work. Thirty minutes after sitting down, the man in the coat seemed to come out of nowhere. Kurt stared for a few seconds before starting to draw him. He made sure not to look at the man straight on-just look at him from the corner of his eyes.

Blaine watched Kurt's frantic movements. His friend kept glancing to the side, shoulders tense, eye's wide and face pale. Slowly Blaine raised his eyes to see what had Kurt so worked up,

"Holy…"

It was that man-the man that Kurt had drawn over, and over again. That man was real-HE WAS REAL. After a few minutes, the man left. Kurt watched him go.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "I think we should go home."

"….ok.'

Before Kurt closed his sketchbook Blaine looked at the drawing. It was fairly rough but he recognized the man. At the bottom of the page was the name,

_Captain Jack Harkness_

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine helped his friend up, "let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()

Blaine had trouble sleeping that night.

_They're just dreams Blaine…just dreams_.

Kurt's "dreams" and drawings were not just dreams. Something was going on-something weird and scary. Blaine desperately wanted to ask Kurt more about that man but he didn't know how. Kurt didn't like talking about it and Blaine really didn't want to make him upset or uncomfortable. Sighing, Blaine turned over again,

"What do I do?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Let's go to that café again."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "You…want to go again?"

"Yea," Kurt finished fixing his hair, "I really liked it."

"If you want to, yea."

The café wasn't as crowded this time. There were a few tables here and there,

"Why don't you go save us a table while I buy the coffee?" said Blaine.

"You bought the coffee LAST time."

Blaine winked at him, "I promise you can buy the coffee next time."

"Fine."

Kurt picked a table close to the window so that he could look out into the Quay. He took out his sketchbook and started drawing when he heard someone say,

"There you are! I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

Kurt froze at the sound of that voice,

"Sorry Gwen-had to check on something before coming here. You know how it is."

Kurt quickly looked to the side.

_Gwen_

The woman was pretty, in a weird sort of way. She had a few grey hairs and her eyes were a bit dull.

"How are things?"

"Oh the usual," the man-_Jack_-said, "how are things with you, Gwen?"

Kurt slowly turned back to his table and closed his eyes. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and his mind was going all over the place-and Kurt didn't know why.

"Here Kurt," he opened his eyes to see Blaine put the coffee cup down, "you feeling ok?"

Kurt nodded,

"Yea-just thinking about how great the trip has been," Kurt grinned at his friend, "thanks for inviting me along."

"No problem."

When Blaine took his first sip of coffee Kurt took one last look at the table next to him before concentrating on Blaine and his drawing,

"Are you going to make a career out of art?"

Kurt ignored the man and woman, "I've been thinking about that actually. I've been researching art schools in New York."

"That's great, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, "I think you'll go far," Blaine grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, "you're AMAZING, Kurt."

Flustered Kurt jerked his arm and the sketchbook fell of the table.

"Oops," before Kurt could get it, someone else picked it up for him.

"I believe this is yours," said the man. Kurt stared at him.

_JACK_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Every third Friday Jack and Gwen would meet at the Dragon Café for coffee. Apart from phone calls, it was the only contact they had since Gwen had "retired".

_"I can still do my job, Jack!"_

_"I can't lose you! I can't-I can't lose the only other person remembers them-who remembers HIM!"_

Since then, Gwen had basically forced him to meet up with her at the café. On rare occasions, Rhys would come. Once, he brought along their son Ifan. Jack politely asked Gwen not to bring him again.

"There you are! I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Sorry Gwen-had to check on something before coming here. You know how it is."

"How are things?"

"Oh the usual," Jack said, "how are things with you, Gwen?"

"Wonderful!" she smiled up at him, "Ifan is doing great in school-best in his class, he is. Rhy's is well too; still saving up for the restaurant."

"I'm sure you guy's will get there."

As soon as Jack sat down Gwen started talking a mile a minute. Jack made sure to nod at the right places and grin on occasion. Three minutes into the conversation his ears started to wander.

"-you're AMAZING, Kurt."

Jack looked to the left just as a book fell from another table,

"I believe this is yours," said Jack to the man-no boy. Licking his lips Jack looked over the youth. Gorgeous pale skin, slim, thick brown hair eyes like-

_Ianto-eyes so much like Ianto_

"Well hello," the boy blinked at him, "I've never seen you around here before."

The boy blushed and ran a quick hand over his hair but he didn't answer. The boy sitting across from him did,

"We're here on vacation," the black haired boy said, giving Jack a forced smile before sticking his hand out, "Blaine Anderson".

Jack shook Blaine's hand. Before he let it go, Jack made sure to caress the boy's wrist. He was rewarded with Blaine's flushing face,

"Captain Jack Harkness."

The pale boy jerked,

"Kurt?" Blaine said his voice shaky, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good," the boy-Kurt turned to Jack, eyes cold, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Harkness."

"Please-Jack," Kurt looked at his outstretch hand before tentatively shaking it. Jack had barely closed his hand over the boys hand when Kurt snatched the limb away.

"Thank you for picking up my sketchbook." That said Kurt turned back to his friend and ignored Jack. Stunned Jack sat back and looked at them both until Gwen smacked his arm,

"Jack!" Gwen hissed, "What's wrong with you? These boys are CHILDREN!"

"You can't blame me for looking, Gwen," Jack focused his eyes on Kurt, "God but he's gorgeous. I'd bet he look great under—"

"JACK!"

"Calm down," Jack took a sip of his drink, "go on-tell me what else Ifan's done."

While Gwen talked and talked about her son, Jack kept stealing glances at Kurt. God but he had such full lips and from what he could see, a great ass. After a couple of minutes Jack noticed Kurt looking at him as well. The boy was studying him with ice cold eyes set in an almost expressionless face. Occasionally Kurt would look at his book. Jack managed to catch Kurt's eyes a couple of times. Each time he did Kurt would blush and inch a little closer towards the window. When Kurt was basically plastered to the window Blaine glanced at Jack before standing up.

"Come on, Kurt. You still need to find a souvenir for Mercedes and Rachel."

Nodding Kurt stood up and left with Blaine. Jack looked at his ass on the way out and licked his lips. Gwen slapped him,

"Jack!"

"What? Did you see that boy's ass?"

Gwen glared at him, "He can't be more than sixteen, Jack!"

Laughing Jack patted Gwen's hand,

"Don't worry about it, Gwen. I'll behave."

Scoffing Gwen sat back and rolled her eyes. She did a double take,

"Oh, that boy forgot his book."

Gwen reached over and grabbed it opening it towards the end,

"Wow," she grinned, "he drew you, Jack. God almost looks like a picture of you!"

Jack grabbed the sketchbook,

"Oh I look good," he turned the sketchbook a little, "handsome AND good with his hands."

Sighing Gwen plucked the black book from Jack's hands. Flipping to the next page, Gwen saw the water tower. The next page was full of portraits.

"We should really find Kurt," Jack said as he winked at a passing waitress, "I'll bet he'll be missing his sketchbook," he took a drink of his coffee, "maybe I can—"

Gwen gasped and dropped the sketchbook.

"What?"

Closing her eyes Gwen covered her mouth, a painful expression on her face. Confused Jack looked at the drawing,

"What…"

There on the paper was Toshiko, wearing the pendant that Mary had given her. Sitting up Jack looked through the book. He came across a drawing of Owen dissecting an alien, a scowl on his face. Next to that drawing was another one of Tosh at her computers, smiling. Turning the page, Jack came face to face with a drawing of Suzie, blood running down her face.

"This…"

Eye twitching Jack continued to turn the pages. There were a couple of sketches of Gwen and Rhy's; there was even a drawing of Myfanwy and John Hart. However, when Jack reached the middle of the book he felt as if he'd been plunged in ice water.

"Lisa."

"Oh my God," Gwen looked down, trembling, "Oh my God…Jack, oh my God, oh my God…"

Jack slammed the book shut and stood up.

"Jack?"

He strode out of the shop, jaw clenched. Gwen followed him,

"Where are you going? Jack?"

He didn't answer her. When Jack reached the water tower he stepped onto the invisible platform. Gwen jumped beside him, silent and with tears running down her cheeks. As soon as the lift touched the ground Jack stomped to center of the hub.

"Jack?" a man with green eyes frowned at him, "I thought—"

"Benjamin," Jack looked down at him, "I need you to find a Kurt Hummel and a Blaine Anderson."

Ben looked confused, "Ok…"

"Find where they're staying at. I want them found NOW."

That said Jack climbed to his office,

"Jack?" Gwen's footsteps followed him, "JACK!"

The door shut behind him, muffling Gwen's screams. Panting Jack sat at his chair and continued looking through the drawings. He found some of Blaine. He found some of Gray, and the TARDI's and the cannibals and Daleks and cybermen, the Doctor and even Rhys. Jack even found one of-

"Ianto."

His voice cracked. Ianto looked at him from the page, face set in anger, a halo of blue surrounding his head. On the bottom of the page it said,

_'Tea-boy'_

"God."

Throwing the sketch book across the room Jack ran his hands over his face. Ianto Jones. Years later and the pain of Ianto's death was still fresh in his heart. Jack had barely started to get used to Tosh and Owen's death when Ianto had died.

_Gwen and Jack had been walking back to the hub, laughing and joking around. Before turning the corner Jack had grabbed Gwen and twirled her. Gwen had beamed up at him, smiling and Jack had kissed her despite the fact that Ianto's kiss was still fresh on his lips. A few seconds later his wrist strap beeped. Before Jack could check it, an explosion rang out. _

_"Ianto."_

_Jack ran back to the hub. When he reached Mermaid Quay Jack froze. The tourist office was burning, smoke rising to the sky. People were running, frantic and screaming. _

_"Ianto!"_

_Chocking Jack reached the burning debris and looked around for his lover when something silver caught his eyes. The head of a cybermen._

_"Jack," Gwen was behind him sobbing, "Ianto…Jack, Ianto!"_

_Shaking his head Jack had gone to the water tower and tried to use the invisible lift but it wouldn't budge._

_"Work! Work damn it, work!"_

_No matter what he did, it wouldn't go. Desperate Jack had started digging through the burning office. He needed to find Ianto, he needed to see him, WANTED to find him, touch him, kiss him, keep him-_

_"Jack, Jack stop! You're hands! Jack, you're hands!"_

_His skin was peeling, sticking to the stone and wood but Jack didn't care because he needed to see Ianto, needed to hold Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto-_

Coming out of the memory Jack wiped angrily at his eyes and stared down at the book. How did Kurt know Ianto? How did he know Owen, Tosh, Gwen, the Doctor, him? What else did he know?

"Jack?" Ben knocked on the door, "I'm done."

Jack unlocked the door. Ben came in with a laptop.

"I found where they're staying at-also did a bit of a background check."

"And?"

Ben set down the laptop and typed in something,

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine's picture popped up, "Just turned seventeen years old a couple of months ago. Son of Philip Anderson and Maria Anderson," a middle-aged couple appeared on the screen, "Philip Anderson is CEO of the Anderson & Caren Company. Owns a house in Ohio, London, and Cardiff. His mother is a retired doctor" Ben pressed a key, "Kurt Hummel," Jack tensed up, "Sixteen years old-seventeen in a couple of weeks. Father Burt Hummel," a picture of a balding man with blue eyes popped up, "Mother Alicia Hummel-died in 2000. Father re-married a woman named Carole Hudson who has a son called Finn Hudson."

"Anything odd?"

"Not our kind of odd," Ben crossed his arms, "If I may ask why—"

"We've been infiltrated."

"…by…teenagers?"

Jack flipped through the sketchbook,

"Call Arwen and John," Jack looked up, "and tell Gwen to come in."

Ben rolled his eye and left. A second later Gwen came in, tears still dripping down her cheeks,

"What—"

"Do you remember Beth?"

"The sleeper agent-"Gwen chokes, "you don't think Kurt could be a sleeper agent, could you?"

"It's possible," he leaned back, "I can't see any other reason."

Jack was lying; this was not the work of a sleeper agent.

"But Jack, he's a child."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Gwen sat down next to him, "I don't think-"she sighed, "I mean, Beth seemed to know all about Torchwood and Earth but this," Gwen touched the sketchbook, "this is PERSONAL, Jack. This isn't Torchwood business."

"It IS Torchwood business, Gwen!" Jack shouted, "And I intend to find out HOW that boy knows what he knows by whatever means possible."

"What are you going to do, Jack?"

"Bring them both here and interrogate them," Jack smirked, "and you're going to help me."

"I'm-I can't Jack, I can't-"

"There are drawings of both you and Rhys," Gwen paled. Jack touched the sketchbook, "We'll pick them both up tonight."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kurt?"

Blaine looked at his friend, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel," Kurt shivered and leaned closer to the window, "I don't know," he laughed, "I almost feel as if I was hit by a train or something." Kurt looked at Blaine, "is that weird?"

Humming Blaine parked the car in the driveway. He helped Kurt out of the car and into the house. Lips quivering Kurt fell onto the couch.

"Hey…" Blaine kneeled by Kurt, "do you want something to drink or anything?"

A whimper was his answer. Biting his lip Blaine hugged Kurt.

"Blaine?"

Kurt whispered,

"Yea?"

Sniffling Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I…I don't know what's wrong I just…I feel HORRIBLE."

Nodding Blaine leaned back to look at Kurt, "It's ok."

"It's not ok," Kurt rubbed his eyes, "I just-" frustrated Kurt let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder, "give me a minute."

Nodding Blaine just held Kurt. Ten minutes later, Kurt leaned back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled, "I just got an idea. You know my parents are going to go to another fancy dinner tonight, right?"

"Yea-didn't they invite us?"

"They did," Blaine nodded, "I was just thinking that maybe we can stay here and have a bad-movie marathon. What do you think?"

Kurt smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We're going to kidnap teenagers?" John shook his head, "You have lost your fucking mind, Harkness."

"I agree," Arwen said, "they're teenagers, Captain."

Jack threw the sketchbook on the conference table, "They know about Torchwood; they know about my old team."

Curious Arwen looked through the drawings, "This is weird, I'll give you that but I still don't-"

"We need to know what he wants."

Ben sighed, "Doesn't act like a sleeper agent, does he?"

"Beth was completely normal until the robbers invaded her home. She thought she was human. ALL the sleeper agents that woke up until that point believed themselves to be human."

"Still…a sleeper agent?" John scoffed, "I don't buy it," he looked up at Jack and shrugged, "than again…he does seem to know an awful lot about certain people."

Gwen just sat there staring straight ahead, saying nothing.

"I want to get them tonight, if at all possible," Jack snapped, "John I want you to ready the SUV-Arwen I want you to ready the cell. Ben, I want you to keep tabs on the house. See if they go anywhere."

Nodding, the three members left. Gwen spoke,

"God Jack, what are we doing," she took a deep breath, "what are we doing?"

"What we NEED to do."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Mrs. Anderson fixed her dress, "I'm sure they'll be some kids your age there."

"We'll be fine, Mom," Blaine smiled, "don't worry about it. You guys just have fun."

"Alright," Mr. Anderson walked by, keys in hand, "you guys know the drill, then. No leaving the house and call us if something happens."

"Yes Dad."

Mrs. Anderson smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek and Kurt's forehead, "you boys have fun then-we'll probably be a little late so we'll see you tomorrow, alright? Goodnight!"

"Night Mrs. Anderson!"

As soon as they left, Blaine popped the popcorn and Kurt put the movie into the DVD player,

"Blaine! The movie is about to start!"

"Coming!" Blaine came into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn, "what movie did you pick?"

"The Invasion," Kurt laughed, "it's about a bunch of aliens trying to take over the world by mind control."

_Adam crowding him into the wall, touching his head, PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN MURDERER MURDERER MURDERER _

"Sounds horrible-let's watch it."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh man," Blaine laughed, "that has got to be one of the worst movies I've ever seen."

Kurt wiped his eyes, "I know right? I mean come on! Bullets and missiles didn't kill the aliens but bricks and punches did? And they never really beat them! They just killed one and that was it!"

"I know!" Blaine grinned, "I'm glad we stayed home."

"Me too," said Kurt. Blaine looked over at his friend. Kurt was smiling, eyes bright.

"Kurt…" Blaine reached over and grabbed his friend's hand, "have I told you how glad I am that you're here with me?"

"Maybe," Kurt played with Blaine's fingers, "it might have come up once or twice."

"Well, let me say it again-just in case. I'm really glad you're here with me, Kurt."

"And I'm glad to be here with you, Blaine Warbler," said Kurt.

Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's cheek, "I think this might be my favorite trip."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Why?" Kurt breathed out, cheeks flushed.

Blaine shuffled closer his breath touching Kurt's lips,

"Because you're here..."

Eyes fluttering Kurt took a deep breath and waited. When Blaine was an inch away he spoke,

"Is this ok? I mean," Blaine's bottom lip brushed against Kurt's, "I'm not—you just drive me crazy and I really like-I've always liked you I think and I'm sorry-and can I just-"

Kurt rose up and kissed Blaine.

_Wow_

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Groaning Kurt gripped Blaine's hair. A couple of minutes later Kurt pulled away,

"Oh…oh…"

"Yea," Blaine laughed, "that was…yea."

Giggling Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder,

"I'm REALLY glad we stayed home."

Humming Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side. They sat in silence for almost an hour, just kissing and touching.

"Mhmm…what time is it?"

Blaine looked at his watch,

"Almost midnight," smiling Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, "want to go to bed, or-?"

Kurt sighed and snuggled further into Blaine, "I don't want to move."

"We don't have to," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead "we can stay here for now."

"Mhmm…good," Kurt blinked, "Wait," he turned to Blaine, "Does this mean we're…you know…"

Blaine carefully untangled himself from Kurt before kneeling on the ground,

"Kurt Hummel-will you agree to be my boyfriend?"

Sitting up straight, Kurt put a hand on top of Blaine's,

"Of course-now get up…your pants are getting dirty."

"Only you would worry about that at a time like this."

"What can I—"

The door knob started turning.

"Huh," Blaine got up, "it's still not even midnight. They usually stay out until one-two at the most," he grinned at Kurt, "we might want to straighten up."

Kurt started to fix his hair when he looked out the window and saw a faint blue light.

_Future technology, Jack had said. No need for keys!_

"Bl-Bl-Blaine…" Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine!"

"What?"

Before the door could open Kurt shoved Blaine behind him.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine looked at the door, "Oh…"

A man clad in black stepped inside and shut the door. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and ran to the kitchen,

"Kurt?"

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_

In front of the back door stood a tall woman with dark hair, also dressed in black. She had a gun in her hand.

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

_Want to try me, eye candy?_

"Oh my God," Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tight, "what's happening?"

Kurt didn't answer-he ran up the stairs, making sure to shove Blaine in front of him. When they reached Kurt's room, he pushed Blaine inside and locked the door.

"C-c-c-call the p-p-police-"Kurt gasped, "C-call you're p-parents," Kurt shouted, "Call anybody! Just-we can't let them catch us Blaine! We can't let them-"

"The phone is dead," Blaine stared down at the phone. Panting he fumbled for his cell phone,

"God Blaine, please!"

"Ok, ok, ok don't worry everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be ok, it's going to be ok," Blaine put the phone by his ear, "no…no," he stared down at the cell phone, "It's not working…it's not working!"

Crying Kurt grabbed his own cell phone and tried placing a call.

_We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is not-_

Throwing his phone on the floor Kurt scrambled up and pulled Blaine to him,

"Listen to me Blaine, listen to me-"

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

"We have to get out-we have to-I don't know how but we have to-"

The doorknob jiggled. Kurt froze. He jogged to the window and looked down. Another woman stared back at him,

_Gwen_

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

The click of the gun echoed in the room.

"Turn around, hands up."

Slowly, Kurt turned around and met Jack's eyes,

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

"I said hands up."

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine. Jack raised his gun,

"Hands up!"

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

"No."

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed, raising his hands, "do what he says!" Kurt continued to stare at Jack, "Kurt," Blaine whimpered, "please, please do what he says…"

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

Shaking Kurt continued to stand in front Blaine. He studied the man in the coat. The man he had seen just days ago. The man he had drawn for years.

_I came back for you-I hate the word couple_

"You're not taking him away from me," Kurt said his voice deepening, "I lost her-I lost THEM…I won't lose Blaine to you," Kurt growled, "I won't lose Blaine to Torchwood."

In a blink of an eye Kurt was on the ground, head throbbing, arms being pulled painfully behind his back.

"KURT!"

Blinking he turned to the side and saw Blaine being handcuffed by the man he didn't recognize.

"Leave him alone!"

He bucked under Jack's weight,

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you _

"You monster!" Kurt screamed, "I hate you! You monster!"

Something pricked his arm-Kurt threw his head back, smashing it against Jack's nose,

"Fuck!"

Kurt tried to stand but his knees gave out. He fell on his side, lungs burning.

"Kurt!"

The man injected Blaine with something.

_I came back for you…for all of you_

The world started spinning.

_Love the coat_

Blaine was thrown next to him, his cheeks wet and mouth moving.

_The cybermen stomping through the hub, Daleks, the world missing, Jack leaving, cannibals, Tosh dying, Owen dying, space whale, Captain John Hart, Grey, Jack, TARDIS, the Doctor, Jack, Gwen, Jack and Gwen, Lisa-_

Gasping Kurt's head lolled to the side. Voices floated in and out of his ears. Someone picked him up. Kurt took a breath.

_Fifty first century pheromones-you people have no idea_

_**Jack.**_

**A/N-Oh Kurt and Blaine…and so begin their nightmare with Torchwood. Yea, at times I love this chapter-at other times, I hate it so *shrug* hope you guys like it. let me know what you think. There is a drabble after this-an interlude with Burt. Poor Burt **


	9. Interlude

**Gone and Back Again-Interlude-Lima, Ohio**

Yawning Burt looked up at the clock.

"What time is Puckerman leaving?"

Carole didn't look up from her book,

"He'll be out by eleven."

Burt grunted, "Just making sure," he tapped his fingers on his thigh, "what time is in Cardiff?"

"Honestly," Caroled smiled at her husband, "Kurt called you three times today already, Burt. He must be sleeping right now."

"I worry, Carole."

"I know, Burt. I'm worried too but Kurt's really happy over there; and Blaine and his parents haven't let him out of their sight."

Grinning Burt pulled Carole close,

"You know…Finn is pretty distracted with his video games…"

His wife closed the book and snuggled into Burt,

"Oh?"

"Yea…how about-"

The phone rang. Grunting Burt reached over the sofa and grabbed the phone,

"Hello?"

"….Burt? Burt it's Phillip Anderson."

"Philip?" Burt felt his stomach drop, "what's wrong?"

Mr. Anderson let out a shaky breath,

"B-Blaine and Kurt," he paused, "my son…we think they were kidnapped."

"What?"

Carole looked at him in concern,

"Honey what's wrong?"

"What-what do you mean," Burt stood up, "how-kidnapped?"

Mr. Anderson stuttered, "We went out, my wife and I and-and we invited the boys to come with us but they decided to stay home and-and when we came back an hour ago the front and back door was opened, there was blood on the stairs and in Kurt's room—"

Burt felt his heart stop at that. Blood-they had found blood in the room his son was staying in.

"How could you let this happen?" he screamed, "I trusted you with my son! I trusted you!"

"We didn't know! They-they're just gone! My son and Kurt are gone and-"

"Did you call the police?"

By this point Carole was crying into her hands. Behind her were Finn and Puck looking shocked,

"Yes, yes…they're still here at the house," Mr. Anderson took a breath "I bought three plane tickets so that you and your family can come."

Burt ran a hand down his face, eyes and throat burning,

"What time do we leave?"

"The plane leaves in five hours-the tickets are under my name. Burt," Mr. Anderson whispered, "I'm so sorry…I-I didn't-we don't—"

"I'll see you in Cardiff."

As soon as Burt hung up he ran up to his room and pulled his suitcase from the closet. Finn followed,

"Burt what's wrong? What happened? Is Kurt ok?"

"No," Burt growled, "they're missing-Blaine and Kurt," Burt wrenched open his drawers, "kidnapped."

"Dude," Puck said stepping back, "oh man, seriously?"

Burt tossed all his clothes into the suitcase,

"Pack, Finn. We're leaving as soon as we can."

Eyes wide Finn nodded and ran to his room, Puck right behind him. Carole came in a minute later, tears running down her cheeks.

"Burt?"

"Kidnapped, Carole," Burt continued to pack, "my son, my Kurt has been kidnapped," voice breaking Burt fell to his knees "I shouldn't have let him go. I should have told him no and now he's gone, gone and I don't-I don't know what's going to happen," he cried, "They found BLOOD in his room, Carole! They hurt my son, they hurt him!"

Carole kneeled down next to him, hands cradling her husband's face,

"I know, I know," Carole sniffled, "but we need-we need to be strong, Burt," she kissed his cheek, "We need to finish packing and get to that airport as soon as possible."

Burt nodded and wiped his eyes, "Yes, ok, ok," he looked at Carole, "you better go check on Finn-I'll finish packing my things."

Lips trembling Carole stood up and left. Burt stayed on the floor, hands fisted on his thighs. He shouldn't have let go; he should have told Kurt no. If Kurt hadn't gone he would be here, safe and sound, asleep in his bed or talking with Mercedes-not missing and hurt somewhere in another country, hours away from his family. Swallowing back his tears Burt stood and continued packing, hands shaky.

He needed to get to the airport; he needed to find his son.

**A/n-I hurt for Burt-Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 7

**WARNING-Violence and Torture! This chapter is dark and intense! You've been warned.**

**.**

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 7**

The cold woke Blaine up. Teeth shattering Blaine struggled to open his eyes. Groaning he tried to stand up but only just managed to kneel on the hard ground. Rubbing his hands together Blaine looked at his surroundings, fear pooling in his stomach. He was in a cell-a cold, dark cell. Gasping he edges back and bumps against something,

"Kurt!"

His boyfriend is lying on the ground his hands cuffed. There was a bruise on Kurt's jaw that extended all the way up to his cheek. Blaine pulled him into a hug and whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Wake up, Kurt. Please, please, please wake up…please come on Kurt. Wake up, wake up, please wake up…"

Kurt started to shudder and curl into himself. Blaine held onto him tighter, eyes darting around the cell. The door seemed to be some sort of pexy glass with a few holes cut into it. The ground and walls were cold, damp stone. The whole place reminded Blaine of the dungeons he'd visited in London when he was younger. Kurt moaned,

"Please wake up Kurt, please."

Kurt started to mumble, his hands twitching. A minute later his eyes started to open.

"B-Blaine?"

Laughing Blaine gave his boyfriend a quick kiss,

"Hey, hey…how are you feeling?"

Coughing Kurt looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"Please…please tell me we're not in Torchwood."

Blaine frowned, "I don't-I don't know where we are," he looked around, "we're in a cell and-"Blaine blinked, "that man-Captain Jack Harkness h-he was in the house he-he-"

Kurt dug his hand into Blaine's waist,

"This is my fault," crying Kurt tried to get out of Blaine's arms, "my fault, my fault, my fault."

"No Kurt, no-"Blaine didn't let go of his boyfriend, "none of this is your fault."

"It is though," Kurt said, eyes boring into Blaine, "I knew…should have known," Kurt started droop, "never stopped…always," yawning Kurt settled onto the ground, "can't escape from Torchwood."

Blaine didn't say anything, realizing that Kurt was sleep talking. Running a hand down his face Blaine scooted forward and hauled Kurt close to him again. He didn't know how long they've been in the cell. Blaine didn't even want to think what they wanted with them.

An hour later, Blaine was close to falling asleep. He was hungry, thirsty and every muscle in his body felt as if it would just slide right off his bones at any moment. Kurt hadn't woken up again. He occasionally cried out in his sleep but that was it. Just as Blaine's was starting to drift off, he heard a door being opened. Panicking Blaine grabbed Kurt and stumbled backwards, eyes glued to the cell door. When Captain Harkness came into his line of vision Blaine turned Kurt's head away from the door. Scowling Jack opened the cell. Blaine felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. In a matter of seconds, Jack had grabbed Kurt from Blaine and left the cell, shutting the door behind him.

"NO!"

Blaine half crawled, half ran to the door.

"Give him back! Give him back, give him back!"

There was no answer and Blaine heard a door shut. Screaming he pounded on the glass,

"Bring him back! Give him back! Kurt! KURT!"

He kicked the door, "Please give him back! Give him back! Please, please give him back!"

Slumping down onto the ground Blaine continued to cry out,

"Please! Give him back! Give him back!"

Nobody answered him.

()()()()()()()()()

Arwen shook her head and turned off the camera,

"I don't like this Ben," she looked up at her teammate, "I don't think either of those kids are a threat."

"That boy seems to know a lot about Torchwood." Ben looked through the drawings they had confiscated from Kurt's room last night, "it's suspicious."

John plopped down next to Ben, mouth full of pizza.

"Gwen's sulking up in Jack's office," smacking his lips John ran his greasy hands over his pants, "don't know why she's got to be here."

"She knew the people in the drawings," Arwen said, "she might be useful."

"Doubt it."

Jack appeared at the top of the stairs, Kurt in his arms. Ben stood up,

"He doesn't look good, Jack."

Their leader said nothing. Jack merely walked past them to the center of the hub.

"Arwen!"

"What?"

"Where's the mind probe?"

John's eyes widen, "Fuck no!" He ran down to join Jack, "no way, Jack. I am not using that-that machine on this kid."

"He might be a sleeper-"

"No he's not," John scoffed, "don't lie you bastard," John rolled his eyes "yea this kid is suspicious. Yea, he knows more than he should but he's not a sleeper."

Jack growled at him, "How do you propose we find out how he knows about Torchwood?"

"Uh, I don't know," John said, "we interrogate him?"

"He's right Jack," Arwen stood above them her arms crossed, "You can be in charge of asking the questions but we don't use that machine unless we're 100% he's not exactly human."

"Fine!"

Jack strapped Kurt in a chair. Gwen came down looking pale and unsure, the sketchbook clutched to her chest. Arwen came down next with Ben. They all stared at Kurt.

"Well?" John asked, "Aren't we going to wake him up or anything?"

Jack took out a syringe and plunged it into Kurt's arm and waited.

()()()()()()()()()()

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you-Ten minutes and counting, Sir-They're going to eat us-Death by Torchwood-DELETE-EXTERMINATE- _

Crying out Kurt woke up and looked straight ahead. His eyes met Gwen's. Gasping Kurt tried to back away but found himself tied to a chair. Shaking his head Kurt turned to his right and saw Jack. Rage filled him.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, "Where's Blaine? What have you done with Blaine?" he struggled against the ropes holding him, "Blaine? BLAINE!" Kurt nearly toppled forward, "what have you done to him? What-"

Jack grabbed Kurt's neck and squeezed. Kurt stilled and held his breath.

"Be quiet," Jack said, "if you answer our questions truthfully," Jack bared his teeth, "I might let you see him."

The hand around Kurt's neck tightened before letting go. Jack stood back, eyes never leaving Kurt's. Gwen stepped forward and handed the sketchbook to Arwen who opened it to the first sketch.

"How do you know this woman?"

Kurt blinked at the drawing of Suzie, "I don't know-I just, I saw her somewhere maybe? I've been-I started drawing her in middle school I don't-"

"You're lying," Jack went up to Kurt and forced his head forward, "tell me where you met this woman."

"I've never met her! I-I," Kurt winced and shook his head, "I-I had a dream and-I don't know her! I don't know!"

Jack pulled Kurt's head backwards until the chair toppled over. Before Kurt's head could hit the floor Jack's foot propped him back up.

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Hummel." Jack gripped Kurt's jaw tight, "Arwen turn the page."

The next sketched showed Owen.

_…out there and shagging Jack._

_It's not like that, me and Jack._

_You're nothing but a part-time shag!_

"Owen," Kurt whispered under his breath, eyes going dark. Jack's hand landed hard on his shoulder. Ben looked at Kurt, curious.

"You know him, then."

"N-no," Kurt tried to scoot away from Jack with little success, "I just-they're just dreams!" Kurt cried, "They're just dreams! I don't-I don't know what-"

"Turn the page." Arwen huffed but turned the page. The next drawing was of Gwen in a wedding dress. In the background was a big man in a tux-

_….you'd know that I got out by tellin' them I wanted a job - as a delivery boy. So rather than 'cock things up', I found you a way to get in, but if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!_

"—detached."

Kurt closed his eyes and lowered his head. That one man-the one who had entered the house first was talking to Jack.

_He saw Gwen take the pill. He saw Gwen give the pill to Rhys._

Licking his lips Kurt met Gwen's eyes. The older woman looked back at him, cautious.

"Adwaen beth gwnaech."

Startled Gwen jumped back. Jack and Ben grew quiet.

"Anrhegaist 'i 'r belen."

Dazed Kurt continued to talk, "Gwisga t adnabod paham ddeudaist 'i am Owen."

"How do you know that?" Gwen glared at Kurt, "how do you know that about Rhys?"

Head high and with a smirk on his lips Kurt replied, "I know everything."

Something hit Kurt's chest hard. Coughing Kurt tried to curl into himself but he couldn't. Before he knew what was going on someone had slung him over their shoulder-chair and all-and carried him away.

"Get back here, Harkness!"

"Jack! Jack what are you doing?"

Kurt heard a door open and slam shut, followed by a series of beeps and alarms. Kicking his legs Kurt screamed, "Let me go! Let me go, let me go!" Instead of answering, Jack let Kurt drop on the ground. The back of the chair hit Kurt's neck and the rope around his wrists cut into his skin.

"What did you say to Gwen?"

"I don't-"

Jack took out a long, thin piece of metal from his coat.

"What did you say to Gwen?"

Kurt stared at the ground and didn't answer. Jack took a step forward.

"WHAT did you say to Gwen?"

"I-"Kurt took a breath, "I don't know..."

Before Kurt could finish speaking, the metal touched his skin. Fire burned through Kurt's veins. He threw his head back and tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. After a minute Jack stepped back. Kurt convulsed for a second before slouching into the chair, body thrumming with pain.

"You like that?" Jack kneeled in front of him, a parody of a smile painted on his lips, "it's been down in the archives gathering dust. I thought it was time to dig it out."

Eye's closed Kurt spoke,

"I…hope you…" Kurt coughed, "cleaned up, Sir."

Jack slapped Kurt hard, toppling the chair to the ground. Kurt's head hit the ground with a crack.

"I don't know where you came from," Jack got in his face, his eyes hard, "but I know where you're going if you don't start talking."

Crying Kurt shook his head, "I don't know what you want from me. I'm telling the truth, I don't," Kurt took a breath, "just let me go. Please let me go!"

Jack stood up and left. Kurt heard the alarms go off again. Once they stopped ringing he tried to stand up but his body refused to cooperate. Crying Kurt laid on the ground.

"Just dreams, just a dream, just a dream," Kurt winced when he moved his head, "wake up, wake up, please wake up."

Minutes passed and Jack had yet to return. Kurt tried to at least turn on his side but his body protested every time he tried to move. Frustrated Kurt tried undoing the ropes tying his wrists but stopped when he felt blood trickling down his hands.

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you-I came back for you-that's ten minutes and counting, Sir-I hate the word couple-_

"Kurt!"

"Blaine?" Kurt bucked, "oh my God Blaine," Kurt laughed a little, "oh Blaine."

Gentle hands turned Kurt's face. Blaine touched Kurt's cheek and combed through his boyfriends hair, gasping when he his fingers came away stained with blood.

"Kurt," sniffling Blaine kissed his forehead, "what-"

Jack grabbed onto Blaine's collar and yanked him away before hauling Kurt back up. Kurt's stomach churned. Turning his head, Kurt threw up on the floor. When he was done Jack tipped his head back with a single finger,

"Where did you meet those people?"

Eye's never leaving Kurt's Jack pointed the metal object in Blaine's direction.

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

"No," Kurt whispered, "don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him. Not Blaine, please not Blaine."

Jack shook his head,

"I'm giving you one last chance, Kurt. Tell me where you met those people in your sketchbook. If you tell me the truth," Jack turned to Blaine, "I won't hurt him. Lie to me," Jack ran the weapon down Blaine's chest, "and I'll do to him what I did to you."

"Don't please," Kurt panicked, "I don't know! I swear I don't know where I saw them! Maybe I saw them on-line, maybe I saw them on the news I don't know! I've been drawing them forever, I don't know who they are I don't—"

"Wrong answer," said Jack before turning the device on and poking Blaine in the chest with it. Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body flailed against the wall for a second before crumbling to the floor. Kurt shrieked and fought against his restraints, rope digging into his wrists and ankles.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

_Jack had dragged him away from Lisa's body by his collar. Ianto had fought; he'd wanted to take care of Lisa's body, wanted to give her a funeral but Jack had locked him out of the lower levels. When he was allowed back in, Lisa's body was gone._

Shrugging Jack stepped back. Blaine was thrashing on the floor, eyes fluttering. Kurt sobbed and rocked the chair back and forth. Minutes later Blaine stilled and his eyes met Kurt's.

"Cariad…" Kurt said.

Jack got between them, head cocked.

"I can do this all day, you know" Jack smirked, "you're boyfriend however-."

"'ch re anghenfil."

Kurt felt detached-almost numb.

"Casâ 'ch."

Glaring at him Jack took Kurt's face between his hand.

"Talk." Jack said.

"I saw you," Kurt blinked, "the water tower…Gwen," gasping Kurt whispered, "you said before…suggest conflict…the nostrivite-"

Jack pressed the device to Kurt's neck this time. Instead of fire Kurt felt as though water was filling up his lungs. He couldn't breathe; no matter how much air he gulped, Kurt could not breathe. Just as he was about to pass out, someone pulled him back.

"Are you crazy?"

Wheezing Kurt looked on as John slapped the weapon out of Jack's hand,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Throat burning Kurt closed his eyes.

"I was trying to get information!"

Blaine called to him, voice scared and trembling.

"All you were doing is-"

Kurt lost consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()

Horrified and in pain, Blaine watched as his boyfriends eyes rolled to the back of his head before going still. Crying he managed to sit up but couldn't force his body to go any further. A second the tall woman with brown eyes kneeled next to him with a stethoscope. Shuddering Blaine tried to move away but couldn't. He hissed when the instrument touched his chest,

"Ben get over here!" the woman called.

"What?"

The woman stood up, "Take him back to the cell," she looked behind her, "give him some painkillers; for himself and Kurt."

Ben nodded and picked up Blaine,

"No…Kurt," the woman who had touched him went to his boyfriend and cut the ropes. Kurt nearly dropped to the ground but the woman managed to catch him.

"What are you doing Arwen?"

Blaine shut his eyes when he heard Ben's voice,

"-taking them back to the cells."

"I haven't," Blaine heard a dull thump.

"What you were doing wasn't interrogating-"

"We've used torture before-"

"Not like this!" Arwen shouted, "not right off the bat and you damn well know that Jack Harkness."

Ben started moving,

"We're putting them back in the cells-you can start again tomorrow. Under our supervision."

Blaine forced his eyes open. On his right was Arwen carrying Kurt. To his left was the other woman-Gwen he thinks. She kept shooting Kurt odd glances, face full of terror. Soon they arrived back at the cells. Ben carefully placed Blaine down in an air mattress. Arwen placed Kurt next to him.

"We're going to give you something for the pain."

Ben injected Blaine with a clear fluid before doing the same with Kurt. Gwen dropped something at the far corner.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

That said they all left, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Within minutes, Blaine started to feel better.

"Kurt?"

Blaine threw his arm over his boyfriend and pulled him tight so that there was no space between them. Kurt jumped at the contact,

"B-Blaine?"

Kurt's voice was hoarse and nearly gone.

"It's me, it's me" Blaine said kissing the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt turned into his embrace and started to cry.

"B-B-Blaine I was s-s-so scared and-" Kurt hiccupped and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder, "I thought, I thought, I thought I wouldn't-couldn't save you and-"

"Shh," Blaine nuzzled Kurt's hair, "everything is going to be ok sweetheart."

"No," Kurt moaned, "no, Jack-" Kurt's breathe hitched, "he's going to-to-to-"

Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Hey, hey…everything is going to be ok, alright?"

Kurt said nothing but he nodded somewhat reluctantly. Blaine took a deep breath and gently took hold of Kurt's head,

"After—after I'll take you on a date…ok?"

"A-a date?"

"We can go to the movies or a play-"Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's cheek, ignoring the dried blood, "or we could go have dinner. Whatever you want."

"Mhmm," Kurt sighed, "I don't care where," he mumbled, "just want to be with you…never been on a date before."

Static sound filled the room for a couple of seconds. Both Kurt and Blaine tensed and they curled into one another,

"There's food in the bag," was all Arwen said. It took Kurt a good five minutes to loosen his grip on Blaine's waist. His stomach growled,

"Man," Blaine licked his lips and sniffed, "it smells good," he paused, "they…they wouldn't poison the food would they? I mean-"

"I don't…think so," Kurt sat up wincing, his eyes flashing, "…not like him."

Rolling his shoulders Blaine attempted to stand. Wobbling a little, Blaine managed to grab the bag and bring it back to the mattress. Warily Blaine reached into the bag and brought up a greasy burger.

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed, "that smells so good."

Quaking Kurt sat up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, peeling the sticky paper off the hamburger.

"I…my arms," Kurt grimaced, "I can't really move them. They're too sore."

"Oh," Blaine looked between the burger and Kurt, "I can help you." He held the food up to Kurt's mouth, "come on-open up."

Rolling his eyes Kurt opened his mouth and bit into the burger, moaning.

"God this is like, the best thing ever," Kurt swallowed. Blaine nodded and took a bite for himself before offering his boyfriend another taste. After the finished both burgers they started on the fries.

"Blaine?" Kurt licked his lips, "is there a clock in here?"

"I have mine," Blaine looked down, "wow…how did that-it's 9pm."

Kurt whined and lay back down.

"I'm so tired," he yawned, "so tired."

Blaine rubbed his hands on his pants to get rid of the grease before lying down next to his boyfriend. Kurt snuggled up to him, arms twitching.

"You know…I think I'm going to sleep," Kurt looked back at Blaine, "I just…I'm tired, Blaine."

"That's ok," Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side, "go to sleep. I'll be here, ok?"

"Thank you," Kurt sighed, "good night, Blaine."

"Night, Kurt."

()()()()()()()()()()

"They're a threat alright," John said, "I've never seen a more serious threat to our organization," he saluted Jack, "great call, oh fearless leader."

"Shut up, John. You've seen the drawings-that," Jack pointed to the monitor, "kid or whatever he is knows more then he should."

Arwen turned to Gwen, "That reminds me…what did Kurt say to you, Gwen?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," Ben frowned, "you mentioned your husband."

Jack came around the table to sit next to Gwen.

"What did he say to you, Gwen," Jack grabbed her arm, "What did Kurt say?"

Gwen closed her eyes,

"He-he mentioned something that happened a long time ago," Gwen blew out a breath, "something that happened during my first year in Torchwood."

Jack's gaze burned her,

"What was it?"

Lip quivering Gwen spoke, "I gave Rhys ret-con so that he could forget that I confessed cheating on him with Owen."

John started to laugh but Arwen hit his arm to keep him quiet. Jack growled,

"You ret-con-"he stood up, "didn't you BEG me not to ret-con after the space whale incident? You threw a-a-a temper tantrum in front of the others because-"Jack laughed, "and you ret-con Rhys so that he wouldn't remember that you slept with Owen?"

"As entertaining as this is," John smirked, "shall we move on? What else did he say to you?"

"Just-"Gwen looked down at the ground, "that he saw me. That he saw me take it, saw me give it to Rhys and—"

"And that he knew everything," Arwen didn't miss the Jack's flinch when she repeated that phrase, "was there anything-"she paused, "odd going on back then? Odder than normal I mean."

Gwen massaged her head, "I-I don't think so. Just-the same old Torchwood business."

Jack sat back down in his chair, eyes glued on the clock.

"You guys can go home. We're done here."

"Whoa, whoa-"Ben glared at his boss, "we are not leaving you here alone with those kids. God know what you'll do with them."

Jack snarled, "We've tortured people-"

"Yes, we've used torture methods before," Arwen held up a hand, "but only after they refused to talk. We spent five minutes asking questions before you went crazy."

"We're staying," John said, "you'll probably kill them if we leave."

"Fine-stay if you want." Jack motioned to the door, "go make yourselves comfortable."

Arwen, John and Ben left mumbling to each other. Gwen stayed behind, eyes wet.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"No you're not," Jack said, "I can't believe you ret-con him."

"I-I had to, Jack. I love him."

Jack smirked, "Did you really love him?"

"Of course I love him!"

"Funny way of showing it," Jack leaned back in his chair, "First Owen…than me-"

"I wasn't the only way betraying my partner." Gwen stood up and headed towards the door. Before leaving she looked back at Jack, "remember that Jack."

That said Gwen left. Jack looked back at the monitor and ignored the stinging behind his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Moaning Blaine woke him, feeling cold. His hand's reached for Kurt but he couldn't find him.

"Kurt!"

Gasping Blaine jumped up, eyes searching the cell. Kurt was kneeling by the glass, hands splayed.

"Kurt…"

Blaine crawled to his boyfriend, "Kurt? Are you ok?"

His boyfriend turned to him,

"We have to get out."

"I know, I know-"

"They're going to kill her."

"Kill-who?"

"Tosh," Kurt beat a hand against the glass, "let us out Grey!" Blaine blinked. Kurt looked at the cell ahead of them, "this is all your fault, Hart."

"Kurt?"

"Toshiko!" Kurt continued to hit the door, "Tosh! Jack! Owen!"

Blaine held onto Kurt, "Shh! Sweetheart, please be quiet."

"I can't-"Kurt wailed, "Tosh! Tosh! Tosh!"

()()()()()()()()()

"Wow," Ben looked at the monitor eyes wide, "he's sleepwalking!"

"He is," Arwen gasped, "that's-I've never seen anything like that."

"Well," John moved back, "I guess we can rule out sleeper-agent."

The alarm rang throughout the hub.

"Shit."

()()()()()()()()()

Blaine saw the red lights before he heard the alarms. Panicking he grabbed Kurt and dragged him back to the mattress. Kurt murmured but his eyes were already starting to droop. When Jack entered Blaine stood in front of his boyfriend.

"What do you want?"

Jack said nothing. He took out his gun and pointed it at Blaine.

"Pick him up."

"I-"

Jack pulled back the hammer, "I said pick him up!"

Biting back a sob Blaine picked up Kurt. Jack motioned him outside.

"Come on-up the stairs."

Blaine went up the stairs, scared. Jack pressed a button and opened the door,

"Go on-go."

"O-ok."

Stepping through the door Blaine tried to keep his eyes straight ahead. Jack led him to a room with a naked light bulb, a chair and no windows.

"Put him down on the chair."

Blaine sat down and arranged Kurt on his lap. There was no way he was letting go of his boyfriend.

"Jack!"

Arwen burst through the door. Kurt flinched in his sleep.

"What did we say?"

"The interrogation starts right now."

The rest of the team came in.

"Jack we agreed that we let them be until tomorrow."

"Did you not hear what," Jack pointed the gun at Kurt, "he said?"

"Of course we heard but," Arwen sighed, "Just let them rest, Jack. Let them rest for tonight."

Jack's lip curled up but before he could say anything Ben said,

"Let them rest, Jack."

"Fine." Jack holstered his gun, "Escort them back down to the cells."

The team waited until Jack had gone before turning to Blaine and Kurt.

"Come on," said Arwen, "let's get you back."

Ben tried to take Kurt but Blaine wouldn't let him. Kurt wasn't as light as he seemed to be but Blaine just couldn't let go of him. Minutes later they were back in the cell with an extra blanket and pillows.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

After they left Blaine hugged Kurt and silently cried.

()()()()()()()()()

Jack looked down at the city, lost in thought. He had no idea what to make of Kurt Hummel. In the comfort of his own mind Jack can admit that yes, Kurt Hummel was not a sleeper agent; he probably wasn't even under control of an alien being. Still the things that boy knew,

_…Gwen….you said before…suggest conflict…the nostrivite-_

Huffing Jack sat down at the edge the roof, the wind whipping around him. He reached into his pocket and took out a drawing of his dead lover.

"Ianto…"

Kurt had drawn Ianto in a black, pin stripped suit paired with a blue shirt. Jack ran his hand down the paper. He had three pictures of Ianto stowed away in his tin but it wasn't enough; it was never enough. Jack had also kept the stopwatch. Shaking his head Jack put the drawing a way before running a hand down his face.

In a few hours they would once again interrogate Kurt and this time Jack would not stop until he got the answers he wanted.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_…this time, this place…this is home now_

_I hate the word couple_

_I came back for you…for all of you_

Gasping Kurt sat up, eyes closed.

_Please be a dream…please be a dream…please be a dream_

Biting his lip opened and his eyes and-

"God," Kurt looked around the cell, "no…"wiping away his tears Kurt turned around. Blaine was still sleeping. Yawning Kurt pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt whispered, "this is my fault-I just know. I'm so, so sorry."

Blaine hummed and wiggled closer to Kurt. Sniffling Kurt rubbed his head against the pillow. He knew that someone would be down sooner or later and them away again.

"Don't worry Blaine," Kurt said, "I won't let them hurt you."

Kurt was just starting to fall back asleep when the alarms sounded. Arwen stood in front of the cell with two, small white boxes.

"I brought you breakfast."

"T-thank you."

Arwen opened the cell and put the food next to the mattress. Kurt was tempted to grab Blaine and run but he knew they never get out. After Arwen left Kurt opened one of the boxes,

"Something smells good," Blaine muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Breakfast…looks like an egg and ham sandwich with fried potatoes."

"Delicious."

Kurt gave Blaine a box. Blaine inhaled his food but Kurt didn't touch his food."

"Are your arms still sore?"

"A little," Kurt shrugged, "I'm not really hungry."

"Come on," Blaine sat down next to Kurt, "You have to eat, Kurt. Please?"

Shaking his head Kurt picked at his food. It smelled good but he didn't think he could stomach anything at the moment.

"Just take a couple of bites. For me?"

Kurt sniffed, "Ok-for you."

When Arwen returned Kurt had managed to chock down half the sandwich and a little bit of the potatoes.

"Up please," Arwen opened the door, "follow me."

Blaine helped Kurt up. As they left the cell Kurt griped Blaine's arm and tugged his boyfriend closer. Arwen walked behind them her boots clicking against the floor. Ben and John were waiting for them at the top. When Kurt and Blaine reached them, John cuffed their hands. Kurt felt his heart constrict.

"Jack is waiting."

()()()()()()()()()

Watching Blaine and Kurt being escorted to the interrogation room Jack sat down in his chair. Gwen stood next to him. John entered first, followed by Ben and the boys. Arwen closed the door behind her.

"Kurt, Blaine," Jack smiled, "please sit."

They sat down, faces pale. Jack leaned back in his seat.

"Can-" Blaine licked his lips, "can I ask why we're here?"

"Of course," Jack grinned, "you're here because your boyfriend," Kurt grimaced, "knows about us."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Jack said, "Maybe Kurt can explain."

"God, I've already told you. I don't know what you want from me."

Jack slapped the table with both hands, startling everybody.

"How do you know," Jack took out six pieces of paper, "these people."

When Kurt saw the papers his eyes went hazy. Jack looked over at Ben who nodded and left.

"Suzie," Kurt whispered his voice deepening, "the resurrection glove."

Blaine went to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder but Arwen stopped him,

"Toshiko," Kurt fingered the drawing before moving on to the next one, "Owen," Kurt blinked when he reached Rhy's drawing, "Space whale," Jack's breath hitched, "Gwen," Kurt scowled and threw the page on the ground. Gwen looked at the ground, hands fisted.

"How do you know them?"

Blinking Kurt looked up at Jack, eyes clear and full of fright,

"They're just dreams. I don't-they don't exist, they're just dreams."

Jack was already starting to lose patience.

"Oh but they existed," Jack stood up, "Gwen exists…I exist," Jack leaned in close to Kurt, "where did you see us?"

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to edge away, "I swear I don't know…I've always drawn them-always, just please-"

Jack moved away and nodded at Arwen who stepped out. A minute later she returned with a laptop.

"We're going to show you guys an interesting video."

Arwen opened a video and pressed play. Blaine gasped when he saw himself and Kurt in the cells. Jack's hand landed on his shoulder,

"Watch."

_"Toshiko!"_ Kurt yelled in the video, _"Tosh, Owen, Jack!" _

Blaine turned to his boyfriend who was staring at the ground.

"Kurt keeps saying that he doesn't know them," Jack paused the video, "and yet here he is, calling out their names."

"H-he was sleepwalking."

"Was he?" Jack grinned, "Does he often say odd things when he sleepwalks?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Anderson."

Shaking his head Blaine averted his eyes. Jack sighed and picked up something small and rectangular,

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "please answer him."

"Y-yes he says…weird things."

Jack patted Blaine's cheek, "Good boy," he turned his attention to Kurt, "What did you dream about, Kurt? Do you remember?"

"I-I don't usually-"Ben re-entered with some sort of scanner, "I don't know."

Jack raised an eyebrow and motioned Gwen forward.

"You mentioned someone Gwen knows yesterday."

Kurt looked up at the older woman. Sadness, anger and pity swirled in his stomach.

"…Rhys…"

Gwen glared at him.

"Right," Jack ruffled his hair, "good. Where did you meet him?"

Ben was hitting buttons on the machine he brought in. Kurt shivered,

"I don't-"

Jack touched Kurt's arm with the rectangular object. Kurt screamed. Blaine shot up but John pushed him back down in his chair. A moment later Jack pulled back.

"Not as painful as that last device I used on you-still, I think it gets the job done."

Kurt whined and lowered his head.

"Jack," Ben said, "scanner is ready."

"Arwen."

Before Kurt knew what was going on, Arwen was holding his head in a tight grip.

"What are you doing?" Blaine cried, "what-what is that thing?"

"It's not going to hurt him," Ben twisted a knob before placing the scanner a few inches away from Kurt's face, "it's just going to scan his head. That's it."

A bright light flashed in front of Kurt's eyes.

_The machine touched his wrist-next thing he knew, it was in front of him, blinding him, paralyzing him and he saw his scenes of his life flashing before his eyes, his mother, his father, Lisa, Rhiannon-_

"Rhiannon-"Kurt gasped, "Rhiannon-Mica, David-"Ben shut the scanner off and stared at the monitor.

"Well that's interesting," Ben whispered, "his hippocampus lit up like a beacon."

John made a face, "His hippo-what?"

"Where long term memory is stored-"Ben laughed, "this is-his entire brain I mean-it was muted except that one spot."

"What does that mean?" Jack said, watching Kurt and Blaine.

"Mean's he's not entirely sure of what he's saying-it's almost like he's detached."

Jack frowned, "Doesn't tell us why he knows what he knows."

"True," Ben shook his head, "but he really doesn't seem to know what he's saying, Jack."

"I see." Jack looked at the boys, eyes hard and non-believing, "put them back in the cells."

()()()()()()()()()

John was the one to escort them back to the cells. When he left Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine gave his boyfriend a kiss, "are you ok? Did-how's your arm? Does it hurt?"

"No," Kurt continued to cry, "I want to go home, Blaine! I just want to go home! I don't want to die again!"

Blaine's blood ran cold, "No, Kurt no. We're not going to die."

Kurt didn't seem to hear him, "I don't want to die here again, Blaine! Please don't let me die here again!"

Not knowing what else to say, Blaine promised, "I won't let you die, Kurt. I won't let you die."

()()()()()()()()()()

Hours later Jack was talking to John and Ben.

"Did you find anything new?"

John looked uncomfortable, "I found out that Kurt Hummel was in the hospital when he was 11."

"And?"

"Ok," John bent forward, "you have to promise not to run downstairs and hurt those kids."

"I'll think about it," Jack waved his hand, "what does the file say?"

Reluctantly John started to read, "According to this, his father, Burt Hummel, brought Kurt to the hospital at about 4am because his son was convulsing and was having trouble breathing," John cleared his throat, "five minutes after arriving Kurt screamed and went limp," John scratched his head and look at anywhere except Jack, "he…Kurt said something about Cybermen."

Jack flinched.

"Kurt kept repeating that he had died," John stared down at the paper, "he kept saying that he had died but that it was ok because he defeated the cybermen."

"Defeated-"Jack ran a hand through his hair, "how old was he again?"

John remained silent. Ben looked away.

"I asked you a question, John."

"He was 11-so about 6 years ago."

Jack felt his heart flutter, "6 years ago?"

"October 15th 2005 to be precise."

()()()()()()()()()

"Ow!"

Blaine winced, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand that was currently rubbing the area where that…thing had electrocuted him.

"It's ok," Kurt's voice cracked, "it-it doesn't really hurt that much anyways."

Sighing Blaine leaned against the wall. Kurt let his head drop onto his boyfriend stomach.

"I want to go home."

A hoarse laugh escaped Blaine's mouth, "Yea…me too."

()()()()()()()()()

Jack was in his bed, staring at the files in his hand. His eyes were wet and his throat was tight.

_October 15__th__ 2005…Ianto_

Closing his eyes Jack ran a hand through his hair. The words John read kept battering his brain,

_"…he kept saying that he had died but that it was ok because he defeated the cybermen."_

Throwing the papers on the floor Jack opened his wrists strap and tapped its buttons. Kurt Hummel knew something-Kurt Hummel most likely was a something. The scanner could have been wrong. No technology, not even alien technology was perfect. His team might have fallen for the whole innocent act-hell Jack almost had but he hadn't. Jack knew what he had to do.

()()()()()()()()()

Kurt had fallen asleep thirty minutes after John had dropped them back off in the cell. Blaine kept running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

_How do you know these people?_

_I-I don't know-_

Blaine couldn't help but think about that book he had thought. Kurt whimpered in his sleep but didn't wake up.

_Maybe the book wasn't stupid after all_

Rolling his shoulders Blaine looked at the stone wall in front of him. When they had been left in the cell again Blaine couldn't help but blame Kurt. The only reason they were kidnapped was because Kurt knew some things about…Torchwood or whatever. However, Blaine realized that it really wasn't Kurt's fault. His boyfriend honestly didn't know what was going on; at least not consciously.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine whispered, "God I hope we can get out of this."

()()()()()()()()()

At six pm John, Ben, Arwen and Gwen were in the conference room eating dinner. Jack had sneaked into the lower levels without being detected. Five minutes after his team had sat down to eat Jack initiated the partial lockdown, separating the lower levels from the main part of the hub. That done, Jack walked towards the cells.

()()()()()()()()()

"FUCK!"

John was the first to react. As soon as he heard a clicking sound he had launched himself at the door.

"Bastard!" John rammed the door with his shoulder, "damn him!"

Ben's fingers were flying over his laptop. Arwen was on her own laptop, glaring at the screen. Gwen was shouting through the intercom,

"Jack! Jack let us out!"

"Shut up!" John yelled, "He's not going to fucking listen!"

Arwen pulled at her hair, "Partial lockdown-if we do get out of the conference room we'll have to disable the door that leads to the lower levels too."

"I don't know what he did," Ben growled, "I can't override the lockdown."

"Well keep trying!" John kicked the door, "God knows what –"

Gwen's cry cut John off, "Ben!" her face was ashen, "you have to reverse the lockdown!"

"What do you I'm trying to do?"

"No," Gwen shook her head, "Remember that-Jack-"Gwen pushed the heels of her hands above her eyes, "the mind-probe! He's going to want to use the mind-probe!"

The room went silent.

"Shit," John whispered before he started pounding on the door again, "shit!"

"You can't be serious!" Arwen said, "He's HUMAN!"

"Jack doesn't care!" Gwen screamed, "He wanted to strap Beth even when we thought she was human."

Ben's started typing more frantically,

"I need time-"Ben squinted at the screen, "maybe in ten minutes-"

"We don't have ten fucking minutes," John kicked the door for the last time, "he's going to kill that boy!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ben was sweating, "God."

Gwen went to the window and pressed her forehead against it.

"Jack's going to kill him."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Down in the cells, the lights were flashing. Kurt had dragged their mattress to the farthest corner and trapped Blaine between his body and the wall.

"Kurt!" Blaine pushed against his chest, "what are you-"

"I'm not going to let them take you away again," Kurt's voice seemed lower, "I won't let Jack take you away from me."

They heard a door opening. Kurt pressed Blaine further into the wall.

"I won't let them hurt you," Kurt gave his boyfriend a desperate kiss. "I won't let him hurt you."

When they heard the cell door being opened, Kurt turned his body so that he was facing Jack. Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"Get up."

Jack had his gun trained on Kurt.

"GET UP."

Wobbling Kurt stood up, making sure to keep Blaine covered with his body. Jack grabbed Kurt's arm roughly,

"You're coming with me."

"No!"

Blaine took a step forward but stopped when Jack put the gun to Kurt's head.

"No-just him; you're staying here."

"Blaine," Kurt said, "just-just stay here."

"But-he-I-you-"

"Hey," Kurt's voice wobbled, "it's…it'll be ok."

"Come on," Jack yanked Kurt out of the cell. Blaine cried out after them,

"Bring him back! KURT! Bring him back!"

Jack paid no attention to Blaine. He shoved Kurt out into the hallway, gun still pointed at his head.

"Walk."

Arms around himself Kurt walked.

_Shoot her or I'll shoot you_

When they reached a steel door, Jack told him to open it. Kurt did so, reluctantly.

"Now," Jack nodded to something, "sit."

Sobbing Kurt looked around the room and-

_That species has extremely high blood pressure._

_Oh right-their heads must explode all the time._

"No."

"Yes," Jack gripped Kurt's chin and lifted his head up, "sit in the chair," Jack flashed his teeth, "if you don't, I'll go get Blaine."

Face white Kurt said and stared straight ahead. In no time, Jack had strapped him into the chair.

_Here-you'll probably get dehydrated during the probing._

"You're going to kill me."

Jack tightened the straps around Kurt's wrists.

"You should have told me the truth."

"I did!"

A punch to the gut was Kurt's answer.

"Don't lie to me," Jack bent down and looked Kurt in the eyes, "you might have tricked my team into believing your innocent but I know the truth. I don't know and I don't care who or what you are. I don't know WHY you concentrated your efforts on my previous team," Jack's eyes softened, "on Ianto," he stood, "but I do know that I'm going to make you regret it."

"You're going to kill me," Kurt cried, "I don't want to die here!" he strained against the bonds holding him to the chair. Jack turned around to get the head attachment.

"I don't want to die here again!"

"Shut up!"

Jack secured the metal crown to Kurt's head.

"Please don't! NO! I don't want to die in Torchwood! Not again!"

Smirking Jack stepped back the remote in hand.

"NO!"

With a flick of the wrist, Jack turned the machine on.

**A/N-I know I know...Mind-probe-BAD. I think that this(and maybe the first part of chapter 8) will be the most...dark. I could be wrong though. This chapter was painful to write and I hope I got it right! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 8

**WARNING-JACK DOES NOT TAKE THE NEWS WELL. VIOLENCE AND DEATH(SUICIDE-BUT NOT KURT OR BLAINE!)**

**G****one and Back Again Chapter 8**

The monitors in the conference room went crazy.

"Oh," Ben said, "huge energy spike down in the lower level."

"The mind-probe," Gwen closed her eyes. John growled,

"Anytime now, Ben."

"I'm trying, I'm trying-"they heard a loud clicking sound followed by a series of beeps that echoed throughout the hub. Ben looked confused, "I didn't-"

"Who cares?"

Gwen was the first one out gun already in her hand. John and Arwen followed. Ben stared at the screen for another second before following.

()()()()()()()

Kurt didn't even have time to scream. As soon as the machine turned on, he felt his entire body flood with knives, with fire, with ice, with lava. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Tendrils of electricity dug into his brain, pulling it apart, picking at it, clawing at it.

_His Mam, his Tad, his Mam leaving, Rhiannon marrying, Mica, David, Lisa, Torchwood One, Cybermen, Daleks, Jack, Myfanwy, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Rhys-_

Chocking Kurt thrashed against the bonds.

_My boss says I don't eat enough vegetables-you're a monster-need me to do any attacking sir-they're going to eat us-Death by Torchwood-Pain so constant like my stomachs is full of rats-you take the roof you're good with roofs-Are you going back to him-Meeting Lisa, falling in love I've never felt so alive-coming here gave me meaning again-_

Eyes rolling to the bad of his head, Kurt's world went black.

()()()()()()()

"Hurry!"

Gwen nearly fell turning a corner but she kept on going. The team ran passed the cells, Blaine's screams chasing them.

"What's going on? Kurt! Where's Kurt?"

Panting Gwen and the others pushed themselves harder. When they came to the door, John was the one to wrench it open.

"Fuck!"

The team froze. Kurt was strapped to the chair his body still but blood was trickling from his nose. John and Arwen wasted no time in tackling Jack to the ground. Ben was the one to pull the plug from the mind-probe.

"You bastard!" John punched Jack in the face, "You fucking bastard!"

Gwen helped Ben free Kurt.

"We need to get him to the medical lab," Ben hands were shaking, "JOHN! Leave Jack to Arwen! We need to get Kurt to the medical bay!"

As soon as John stood up Gwen helped Arwen pin Jack down.

"Let me go!" Jack was bucking under their weight. Arwen pulled the handcuffs out and cuffed him.

"God Jack," Gwen tightened her grip, "what were you thinking? You could have killed him! He's just a boy!"

"NO!" Jack watched as Ben and John ran off with Kurt, "he knows too much, he could be a threat-"

Gwen slapped him, "He's not a threat-"she frowned, "he's not a threat-"

"Kurt knows about you! He knows about Rhys, about Tosh, about Owen about Suzie-" Jack growled, "he knows about Ianto!"

Arwen kneed Jack in the stomach, "You tortured that kid because he knew some things about your old team?"

Before Jack could speak again Arwen slammed his head to the ground, knocking him out. Gwen closed her eyes and sat back.

"Do you think Kurt is ok?"

Arwen sighed, "I hope so."

()()()()()()()()()()

Blaine was freaking out. He had seen the rest of the team racing through the cells, guns in their hands and fury painted on their faces. Less than a minute later John came running back out, Kurt in his arms. Ben was not far behind.

"Kurt!"

Ben looked briefly back at him but didn't stop. Blaine pounded on the door,

"What's wrong? Where are you taking him? What's going on?"

Not even two minutes later Gwen came out with Arwen carrying Jack over her shoulder.

"Please!" Blaine cried, "What's wrong with Kurt? I want to see Kurt!" he gasped, "take me to Kurt, please, please!"

Arwen left without even looking at him. Gwen stopped,

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I-I-I need to see him," Blaine sobbed, "I'll do anything I just need to see my boyfriend, please!"

Gwen bit her lip and looked up and down the hallway.

"Come on," she pressed something at the side of the cell. As soon as the door opened Gwen grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Where is Kurt?"

"The medical bay," Blaine went cold.

"Medical-why, what's wrong?"

Gwen didn't answer him. When they reached the top of the stairs Blaine heard John cursing. Ben and Arwen were standing on the upper level, looking down.

"What's the damage?" Ben asked.

"Fuck don't even talk to me right now," John yelled, "just let me-God just let me work in fucking peace."

That made Blaine really, really nervous. Gwen pulled him up next to the rest of the team.

"Oh my-"Blaine looked down and saw Kurt lying on a stretcher, convulsing. His skin was nearly translucent and tinged grey. Blood stained his boyfriend's upper lip and nose. Blaine fell to his knees,

"What did you do to him?"

"I-"Gwen's hand landed on his shoulder, "we didn't know he go this far."

Crying Blaine gripped the metal bars and watched John work on Kurt. He had no idea what was going on but Blaine hoped that whatever John was doing, it would help. After a tense five minutes John switched IV bags and looked to the side.

"Shit," John ran a hand down his face, "finally," Blaine saw him look at a computer screen, "least that's dealt with."

Blaine sniffed, "What's dealt with?"

"Seizures he was having."

"Sei-he was-"Blaine chocked, "is he-is he gonna-"

John grimaced,

"He's out of danger," he looked up at Blaine, "I'm not going to lie to you; I don't know what the mind-probe did to his mind. His brain, from what the scan tells me, is...well, with what I gave him it should be fine in a couple of days. But his mind…"

"Is there a way you can find out or?" Arwen asked.

"Not until he fully wakes up," John adjusted the IV hooked to Kurt's arm, "he won't be conscious for a while though."

"I'll go set up a room for him."

That got Blaine's attention, "You're not going to put us back in the cells?" he asked. Ben shook his head.

"No-we'll be putting you and Kurt in a room," he frowned, "that doesn't mean you can go out and walk around though-for your own safety."

Blaine clenched his jaw and nodded.

"I need help."

In an instant Blaine was running down the stairs and to Kurt's side. Hesitantly he touched his boyfriend's hand.

"God," Blaine took one of Kurt's hands between his own and began to rub it, "he's so cold."

"The IV and blankets should fix that," John took the IV stand, "Ben, grab the rest of the stuff, will ya?" John nodded at Kurt, "think you can carry your boyfriend up the stairs?"

"Yea."

"Well pick him up then."

Blaine carefully lifted Kurt into his arms. He could have sworn that his boyfriend felt much lighter. Going back up the stairs was a little challenging but Blaine managed. Arwen was the one to lead them to a room that was next to interrogation room. Blaine couldn't help but flinch. The room Arwen led them to had two twin sized beds. There was a small bookcase in between them with a pitcher of water and two glasses on top.

"Set him down on the left bed."

Gently Blaine placed Kurt on the bed. John arranged the IV stand in front of the bed. Ben put the small beeping machine next to it.

"Alright," John turned to Blaine, "we're going to leave you here," he pointed to the monitor, "if anything goes wrong this should let us know."

Blaine nodded. Both John and Ben looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Look," John said, "for what it's worth, we're sorry-I know that means shit but we are. We had no idea Jack would go fucking psycho on your boyfriend here."

"Yea," Ben sighed, "I mean, we tried to keep Jack in check but we had no idea he was going to instigate a lock down."

Blaine wanted to scream at them. He wanted to hit them, tear them apart. He wanted to grab Kurt and run to freedom, run to a police station so that they could arrest these people. He wanted to find Captain Jack Harkness and shoot him. That thought scared him-it scared him because it DIDN'T scare him. Blaine wanted to hurt Jack, wanted to bruise him, make him bleed. It made Blaine sick.

"Please just," Blaine crawled into bed with Kurt. The bed was so narrow that he could fall at any moment but he didn't care, "just go away."

He didn't see when Ben and John left. Blaine just heard the door closing behind them. When he was sure they wouldn't be back he hauled Kurt close to him and kissed his cool lips.

"I'm sorry," Blaine cried, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry for inviting you," Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, "I'm sorry, Kurt…I am so, so sorry."

Kurt twitched underneath his head. Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

()()()()()()()

"I don't know about you guys," John said, "but I plan on getting drunk until I pass out."

Arwen slurped a noodle, "Good for you," she sighed, "I feel awful."

"Yea," Ben played with his rice, "I mean…I had no idea that Jack would do that."

John scoffed, "Always knew he was a bastard."

Gwen ignored the team and watched Kurt and Blaine through the monitor. She felt horrible about what happened to Kurt. Gwen should have never left Jack's side. The current Torchwood team might not know what their leader was capable of but Gwen knew that Jack was capable of anything.

"Where are you going?"

Gwen shook her head and looked up. Ben was at the door.

"I'm going to disassemble the mind-probe," he paused, "and look at what it captured, if anything."

Arwen blinked, "Really? You're going to look?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "As horrible as I feel about this happening I can't deny that I'm curious as to what's on it."

"Who knows," John threw his pen into the air, "maybe there's something on there that'll convince Jack to let the kids go."

"I'll go with you," Gwen stood up. Ben shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, hey," Arwen said, "who's going to keep an eye on Jack?"

"He's still knocked out," Gwen rubbed her arm, "he shouldn't be conscious for another hour or more."

"Good," John snarled, "still say we should have put a bullet through that son of a bitch's head."

"What good would that do?"

John winked at Arwen, "Stress relief."

()()()()()()()()

Blaine had managed to get an hour of sleep. He woke up when he fell off the bed. Groaning Blaine had laid there for a second before getting up. Standing up, he gazed down at Kurt and cautiously put a hand on his boyfriend's face, caressing his cheek. Kurt whimpered but didn't wake up.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine sat down on the bed, "I hope you wake up soon." Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it, "I was thinking…remember I said that-that after this we can go on a date?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's stomach, "I was thinking, we could go somewhere to eat first; somewhere Italian I think," Blaine smiled, "after that we could go to a play or a movie-maybe an art gallery."

Chuckling Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt's lips. He spent a good five minutes running his hand through Kurt's hair, hoping that his boyfriend would wake up. Thirty minutes after waking up Arwen had opened the door and dropped off a greasy brown bag.

"We thought you might be hungry."

"…Thanks."

Arwen nodded at Kurt,

"Everything seems to be fine."

Blaine wanted to slap her.

"Yea…he-he hasn't woken up though."

"I don't think he'll wake up for a while. Ben said that it might take a couple of days."

"Oh."

"Yea," Arwen clicked her tongue, "I'll just," she took a step back, "leave you guys alone."

After she left Blaine rummaged through the bag. There was some kind of teriyaki in a small Styrofoam box. Wrinkling his nose Blaine put the bag down. He wasn't really hungry. He looked at the machine at the foot of the bed but couldn't make out what was what. Frustrated Blaine sat back down at the bed, head against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Blaine smiled, "It was at your father's garage. I've-I've never seen someone so…elegant," he looked down at Kurt, "which was odd, seeing as you were wearing dirty overalls. Still you had this air about you-this poise that I've never seen in anybody else."

Laughing Blaine closed his eyes, "I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how. I was a little scared to be honest." Sighing Blaine once again laid down next to Kurt, "I hope my parents are ok," his eyes widen, "Oh God Kurt your father! He must be worried sick!" Blaine cringed, "oh…oh Kurt I hope we get out of here soon," Blaine felt his throat closing up, "I want to go home. I want to see my parents again. I want to see my friends again," he let out a shaky breath, "I want to take you out on our first date-and then a second, and a third and," Blaine shuddered, "I just want to go home."

()()()()()()()()()

Slamming the door to the bathroom open Gwen ran to the toilet and threw up.

_Ben had fiddled with the black box attached to the end of the mind-probe. Gwen had seen it once with Beth. Every piece of information that Beth had acquired was transferred to the black box. _

Even after throwing up all the food she had eaten, Gwen couldn't stop. The bile burned her throat.

_Gwen had watched as Ben hooked up the black box to a computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. Four minutes later he had let out a short laugh,_

_"Memories!" he cried, "that's what the mind-probe got from Kurt-memories."_

_Ten minutes passed before Ben spoke again,_

_"This…I've never-wow…" _

"Oh God," Gwen wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "No…no, no, no…"

_Ben had blinked at her. He looked back down at the laptop before he started typing again,_

_"You're-you're going to have to look at this."_

Gwen put her head to the floor and gave a wordless shout.

_"What did you find?"_

_Ben bit his lip, "Do you remember, when I first started out and you were still working for Torchwood-" Ben frowned, "that case where-where a small, oval machine was spit out by the rift and that woman, Elise Woodrow picked it up?"_

_"Yea, yea," Gwen said confused, "some aliens memories were transferred to her."_

_"Right," Ben nodded, "Except she was aware of them, wasn't she?"_

_"I suppose so yea. I remember she thought she was going crazy."_

_"But Kurt isn't aware of his memories, is he?"_

_"No," Gwen hit the wall with her fist, "No, no, no!"_

_"What about the drawings? He's got to be aware."_

_"On some level yea but not really," Ben looked to the side, "Gwen…what can you tell me about Ianto Jones?"_

Sobbing Gwen curled up on the floor, hands curled into her chest.

"Jack…oh God Jack…"

_Ben's question made Gwen take a step back. It had been a while since she had heard her dead colleague's name. There was a quiet understanding between her and Jack that they wouldn't speak about him. It hurt too much._

_"Why?"_

_"I think you should see this."_

"Gwen?" Arwen said, "are you ok?"

Instead of answering Gwen shut the door on Arwen's face.

_Once Gwen had finished watching the film of memories she had fallen to the side._

_"What-that's-that's not possible!"_

_Ben had rolled his eyes, "Really? How long have you worked for Torchwood?"_

_"He must have touched something-like Elise, it's just like Elise."_

_"It's not like Elise," Ben had crouched down and looked her in the eye, "First off Elise was aware of them. She knew they were memories and that the reason she was "remembering" them was because of that device."_

_"But-"_

_"Second-the memories she had were sharp and precise-almost like a movie. Kurt's memories are disjointed and only focus on a few key things."_

_"It's still not-"_

_"Did you see that one memory? Where that weird object touched him?"_

_Still crying Gwen managed to stand up and walk to the sink. _

_"That machine," Gwen's eyes went wide, "I-I remember. It-it came through the rift when Jack-when Jack was gone. Tosh was examining it but-but then we went home, Ianto," Gwen shivered when she spoke her name, "Ianto said he would put it in the archives but somehow it disappeared. We were gonna look through the CCTV to see what happened but we were so__busy we just forgot and-"_

Gwen looked into the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen.

_"I think that device did something," Ben clicked his tongue, "I…have a thought."_

_"Do you?" _

_"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?"_

_Turning on the tap Gwen cupped water in her hands to wash her face._

_"Reincarnation?"_

_"It…kind of makes sense." _

_"How? How does that make sense?"_

_Ben shrugged, "Kurt has Ianto's memories-the ones that stuck the most anyways."_

_"Kurt was born in 1994-Ianto was like…twelve at that time."_

_"Uh…Torchwood." Gwen glared at him._

_"Besides," Ben said, "You saw his memories. You recognized them. We showed you that report the hospital wrote when Kurt started talking about Cybermen. It's the same day Ianto died-the same time even."_

_"Stop!"_

Shuddering Gwen opened the door and stepped out. The entire team was outside waiting for her.

"Ben told us what's going on," John said, "I've got to say…it kind of makes sense. In a Torchwood way."

"Stop," Gwen rubbed her forehead, "I don't-this doesn't make any kind of sense."

Arwen shrugged, "It's the best we got; and like John and Ben said it does make sense. He knows about your team. He knows things only Ianto would know-"

"Please-"Gwen sighed, "please don't say-"

"Shit," John laughed, "I just thought of something."

"What?" Ben said. John licked his lips,

"Who is going to tell Jack?"

Arwen and Ben looked at Gwen who stepped back.

"No-no, no, I am not going to tell Jack. God, I can't."

"You have to."

Gwen turned around, "No-no I refuse. Why," she looked at the team, "why can't you tell him?"

"You know him better than any of us. Not to mention you actually knew this Ianto guy." Gwen flinched.

"Can we just…not tell him?"

"Don't be fucking stupid," John said, "if we don't tell him, Jack won't let them go."

"I can't tell him. Jack will be devastated."

"He'll be fine," Ben said, "Jack's always fine."

Gwen closed her eyes, "I don't think he'll be fine."

When Jack woke up, his hands were cuffed-and not in a sexy way. His wrist strap was missing and his head hurt.

"My head," grimacing Jack touched the back of his head and hissed, "Damn…what happened?"

_Kurt_

Gasping Jack tried to stand up only to find out that his feet were also tied together. Sighing Jack fell back down in his bed.

"Hello, Jack."

"Gwen," he smiled, "how nice of you to come see me."

"Jack," Gwen stood in front of him face pale and eyes red, "we need to talk."

"About how you and my team-"

Gwen placed a hand over Jack's mouth.

"Please just-"she bit her lip and a tear slid down her cheek. Jack blinked. He waited until Gwen removed her hand.

"What's wrong? Did I kill-"

Gwen let out a sob.

"Ben-Ben looked at what the mind-probe got from Kurt," Gwen frowned, "who is VERY much human, Jack."

"The scanner could have been faulty."

Gwen ignored him, "You could have killed him, Jack. You could have killed-" her eyes went wide, "Ben found something."

"What did he find?"

"Kurt is not an alien-he is under alien possession and he's not like Elise was-"

"Elise?" Jack asked baffled, "The one with the alien's memories?"

"-Kurt's not like that."

Jack glared at her, "He's a threat."

"No," Gwen's hand twitched, "no Jack. The only reason you went after that boy was because of personal reasons-it had nothing to do with Torchwood."

Jack said nothing. Gwen helped him stand up.

"I need you to watch something."

"What?"

Gwen hesitated, "Kurt's memories."

"Why?"

"You have to watch it."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why?"

Gwen closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes,

"Because we messed up, Jack."

Without another word Gwen set up the laptop. Her hand hovered over the keyboard.

"Aren't you going to play it?"

"Jack," Gwen faced him, "I just-we didn't know, Jack. Try to remember that ok? Ianto, Tosh, nobody knew what that scanner thing was and we never checked why it disappeared. You were gone and we were trying to pick up the slack."

A knot formed in Jack's stomach.

"Ianto? Gwen what are you talking about?" his friend didn't say anything.

"Put it in play." Jack said.

Hand shaking Gwen pressed play and moved away. Jack watched the screen. The image was hazy but Jack could see a woman. She had blue eyes and dark hair. Her arms were reaching for him,

_"Cariad, come here…"_

Small, chubby arms reached out to her.

_"Mama!"_

The picture shifted. That same woman was being dragged away. Jack couldn't see the people dragging her away just the outlines. He heard the voice of a child,

_"Mama! Mama!"_

Jack was confused. These were not Kurt's memories that much was clear. Alicia Hummel had blue eyes yes but her hair had been light brown. The screen went black for a second before clearing up again. A tall, stocky man was swinging his fists.

_"I'll teach you-"the man pushed someone. A child screamed_. Jack was getting more and more confused.

"Gwen these aren't-"

"Keep watching."

A woman looked out from the screen. She had a heart shaped face and familiar blue eyes.

_"Are you sure you'll be alright? Johnny-"_

_"I'll be fine, Rhiannon," _why was that name so familiar?_ "Don't worry-I can handle Tad."_

Welsh-those were Welsh names.

_"Get out!" _That same man throwing someone on the ground,_ "I'll not have some pervert living under my roof!"_

After that all Jack could see were the outlines of trees and houses before the screen went black for a second time. He looked over at Gwen who was facing away from him.

_"Hello," _Jack's heart stopped,_ "My name is Ianto-Ianto Jones." Lisa was on the screen a huge smile on her face, "Lisa-Lisa Hallet."_

"This isn't funny."

Gwen didn't answer him. Jack's jaw clenched but he kept watching.

_"May I have this dance?" _A pale hand appeared on the screen. Lisa looked up and grabbed it,_ "but of course Mr. Jones."_

A new image appeared. Lisa was looking down, a soft grin on her face. She was naked,_ "I love you, Ianto," _Jack's eye twitched_, "Rwy'n dy garu di, Lisa." _

Jack felt sick.

Smoke-smoke and fire was the next thing Jack saw on the screen.

_"Lisa!" _Ianto was screaming_, "LISA!" _there where Cybermen; there where Daleks fighting each other_, "LISA!" _And then the Cybermen and Daleks were gone and Ianto was touching Lisa's half converted body,_ "It's ok Cariad, it's ok Lisa-I'll-I'll get you out of here. Everything is going to be ok, I'll get you out. You'll be ok, you'll be ok, everything is going to be ok."_

Jack's hand's started to shake. He watched as Ianto knocked out a couple of security guards and stole a van. He saw Ianto sneak Lisa into the hub. Jack saw Ianto save him from that weevil,

_"Love the coat."_

Jack saw Ianto offering him a cup of coffee. He saw Ianto on his first day at Torchwood Three and Ianto sneaking down to the lower levels to take care of Lisa. Jack saw when he and the team arriving, Jack pointing a gun to Ianto's head.

_"Shoot her or I'll shoot you." _

_"You're a monster."_

Gwen was sobbing. Jack couldn't stop watching.

_"What should I put down, Sir?"_

Suzie.

_"I don't know…she did have a lot of deaths, didn't she?"_

_"I'll just put "Death by Torchwood" then Sir."_

God.

_"Think about it Sir-lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."_

_"Oh yea…I can think of a few things. I'll send the team home early-see you in ten minutes?"_

Jack saw himself smile on screen, eyes filled with lust,

_"That's ten minutes and counting, Sir."_

Gwen kept crying. The next memory that came up on screen made Jack sick,

_"Tosh…I think they're going to eat us."_

The cannibals-the refrigerator was full of body parts. Jack saw Ianto bash his head into Evan's head. He saw as the cannibals beat Ianto up. Jack saw himself come in, guns blazing.

_"…can't remember a time where it wasn't like this; like rats eating away at my stomach."_

All Jack could see was Ianto's hand's tidying up the hub. Tosh was staring at him slightly horrified, the pendant that Mary had given her around the technician's neck.

Next thing Jack saw was his coat being caressed by Ianto's hands. He heard Ianto crying.

"Abandon…" Ianto was mourning him; had mourned him when he thought Jack was dead.

Jack's face appeared on the screen again. He looked pale and tired but his arms were wide open.

_"Come here."_

His own face came at him before the screen went black for a second. Jack laughed a little. He remembered Ianto's face after Jack had stopped kissing him. His lover had looked so surprised.

_"Poor lost little lambs, where's your Sheppard?" _

With a gasp Jack scrambled backwards. He could see the faint outline of the Toflacane flying around.

"That's-"Gwen sniffled, "that's the only memory I couldn't place."

Soon enough the Toflacane fade away and the drugged out blowfish comes on the screen.

_"….lost without your master…"_

And once again Jack was facing himself.

_"I came back for you," _Jack saw his eyes land on Ianto before shifting away. He never wanted to hit himself more, _"for all of you."_

_"How are you, Ianto?"_

_"All the better for having you back, Sir."_

Ianto had been so serious. Jack's lips quivered,

_"Are you asking me out on a date?"_

They never did get a proper date. Torchwood and Jack's fears kept getting in the way.

_"Remember what happened the last time you used it?"_

The mind-probe flashed on the monitor. Jack swallowed. What had he done?

_"-love people…people I never would have known if I stayed where I was," _Jack's throat closed up, _"and I wouldn't change that for the world."_

Jack gritted his teeth and ignored the tears sliding down his cheeks.

_No you don't-no you don't Jack! You think it's cold and lonely out there but it isn't for me because I have him!_ _He loves me!_

_You really think you can go back to your life before Torchwood?_

_I wouldn't know anything different_

_I would_

Gwen hunched over more, back shaking. Jack moaned in despair. God he had looked so broken over the thought of losing Gwen.

"God Ianto…"

Owen's dead body flashed up on the screen for a second or two; Jack saw himself with the resurrection glove ready to use it.

_"-dancing with her boss in such a way! And in front of her husband!"_

_"His mother was right-poor Rhys…"_

Cringing Jack's hunched down. Through Ianto's eyes he saw himself dancing with Gwen as if he was the husband. Jack saw himself pulling Ianto in for a dance that from his lover's point of view seemed very tense.

The next image up was Ianto was in a cell with Gwen,

_"—your fault Hart!"_

_"Hey, it's not my fault Grey's insane!"_

Jack was then watching Tosh dying in the medical bay.

"I can't watch this anymore."

Gwen sobbed. Jack continued watching.

The first thing he saw was the rift manipulator vibrating and the lights flashing. He heard Ianto panting. His lover was running towards the archives and he ran past a smoking cybermen.

"No."

Gwen let out a loud cry.

Jack saw Ianto open the archival safe-the one that held the most dangerous objects dropped by the rift. Jack cried out,

"No!"

_"Jack!"_ Ianto's voice rang out, _"answer me!"_ Jack could hear metallic stomping, _"Fuck!"_

Tosh's computers came to life on the screen. Ianto was typing frantically, looking at the CCTV,

_"There-"_

"No…no, no, no."

Jack watched as he twirled Gwen on the screen before kissing her. Ianto drew in a sharp breath before speaking again,

_"Jack! Jack, Gwen there's cybermen in the hub!"_

Gwen and Jack continued to kiss on screen. Growling Ianto grabbed something before running to the left.

_"Halt!" _Jack stopped breathing, _"You will be upgraded."_

Ianto ran. He ran and ran until he reached Jack's office until he dropped onto the room below it and locked it. Jack's old bedroom; Ianto had locked himself in Jack's old bedroom. When Ianto looked down Jack screamed,

"NO!"

The Ajueaahl bomb-one of the most powerful bombs they had at the hub. It would destroy the entire upper level-it would disintegrate everything.

Ianto laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a second before laughing,

"Fucking Torchwood."

The screen turned black. Jack was ready to throw the laptop to the ground when Gwen spoke,

"There's one more memory."

_"I can take it out again for you tomorrow. I just don't like artifacts out in the main part of the hub."_

Ianto's voice was hurting him. Jack watched his lover carefully pick up the object in question with gloves and start walking towards the archives.

_"Shit!"_

Jack watched Ianto take a step back before the artifact hovered in mid-air. Rigid Jack looked on as the machine scanned Ianto's head. A minute passed before the machine stopped and fell to the floor. Ianto also fell to the floor, panting and shaking.

_"Where did-what happened?"_

Gwen came over and closed the laptop before sitting next to him. She took off the handcuffs and untied his feet.

"Jack-"

He threw the laptop on the floor.

"Get out."

Gwen tried to pull him into a hug but Jack pushed her off and snarled,

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Gasping Gwen ran out. Jack roared and stomped on the laptop until it laid in pieces on the floor. Still shouting Jack grabbed a chair and threw it against the door. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to maim. He wanted to scream at the universe. He wanted to tear the mine-probe apart.

_"You're going to kill me." _

Kurt had reminded him a little of Ianto when he first saw him. His eyes are the same.

_"I don't want to die here again!"_

Those drawings had haunted him. They reminded Jack of everything he had done wrong.

_"Please don't! NO! I don't want to die in Torchwood! Not again!"_

Jack had tried so hard to forget. To push everything into a box so he wouldn't have to deal with it. He grabbed his revolver and held it up to his head. Gwen had tried to warn him. His team had tried to warn him, to stop him from hurting Blaine and Kurt. Jack couldn't deal with Kurt knowing so much about his old team. When he saw the drawings Jack had been so angry, so devastated. All he had wanted to do since then is make Kurt pay. Jack had wanted to hurt him maybe even kill the boy if there was proof that he was a threat to Torchwood.

_"I don't want to die in Torchwood! Not again!"_

Shuddering Jack pulled the trigger.

When Jack comes back to life, gasping and flailing his eyes land on the broken laptop and he remembers what he's done. He grabs the gun and shoots himself again.

()()()()()()()()()

"Ok," John stared at Jack's dead body, "maybe he's not going to be ok."

Ben shivered, "Yea."

"Is there anything we can do? I mean," Arwen grimaced, "do we go down there and take the gun away or?"

Gwen shook her head, "Jack needs to get it out of his system I think." She looked at them, "you guys should go home and rest."

"Uh-"

"I'll still be here," Gwen said, "I think Jack just…needs to be alone right now."

"What about the boys?"

Gwen looked at the other monitor. Blaine was lying on the other bed, seemingly asleep.

"If something goes wrong I'll call. It's not like Jack is going to hurt them anymore."

"Alright," John yawns, "would be nice to go home and sleep. Call if anything happens or if he starts to wake up." He heads up the stairs towards the exit. After some hesitation Ben and Arwen follow. Gwen watches them leave before turning off the camera in Jack's room. Sitting down she took a big breath before letting out another cry.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I'm so, so sorry."

()()()()()()()()()

The second time Jack comes back to life his shirt is bloody.

_"I don't want to die in Torchwood! Not again!"_

Jack shoots himself again.

()()()()()()()()()

The third time Jack wakes up his head is in a puddle of his drying blood. He presses the revolver to his head again but doesn't shoot. Five minutes passed before Jack lowers the gun. He stared at his ceiling, his entire body thrumming with life.

"Ianto."

The name is torn from his mouth.

"Ianto."

Jack had nearly killed Ianto. He had nearly killed his lover.

"Ianto."

Back when he'd been traveling with the Doctor, Jack had heard of that machine. It was used for "second chances". For people that had been wrongly locked away or treated unfairly. It gave them another chance at a happy life.

_"They're just dreams!"_

Kurt remembered everything. Kurt knew about Jack, remembered Jack.

"Oh…"

Jack had nearly killed him again. Jack had used the mind-probe on Kurt and-

"Ianto!"

Standing up Jack looked around. He opened the top drawer of his wardrobe and pulled out four capped needles. Hiding the needles in his pocket he ran out of room. He needed to see Ianto. He needed to hold him, to make sure he was ok. Maybe he should talk to John as well and have him run a few test to make sure that Jack hadn't done any permanent damage. Panting he jumps down the stairs,

"John!" he shouts, "JOHN!"

"Shhh!"

Gwen came up to meet him,

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Where's John?" he looked around, frantic, "I need him to run a few tests on Ianto. I need him to make sure that he's ok, that I didn't hurt him or kill him or-"

"Jack don't worry about. John already ran all the tests. He said Kurt should be just fine."

"Where is he? Where's Ianto?"

"Kurt," Gwen said, "is sleeping in one of the break rooms with Blaine."

"I want to see him."

"Jack I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

Gwen let out a breath, "You-you scared them Jack. Kurt might not be awake right now but you could easily wake up Blaine and I'm pretty sure he's terrified of you."

"I want to see Ianto."

"Kurt."

"I want to see him now, Gwen."

"Jack please be reasonable. You can't go in there."

Growling Jack stomped past Gwen,

"Watch me."

"No, Jack, no," Gwen tried to hold him back, "Jack!"

"Please I just want to see him Gwen I just," he paused, "I need to make sure that he's going to be ok. That I didn't kill him."

Gwen tried to smile, "John said he was going to be fine, Jack."

"I need to see for myself," Jack frowned. Gwen paused and looked at the monitor behind her. Jack plunged a needle into her arm.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted and tried to hit him but her arms refused to cooperate, "What-"she felt dizzy and weak, "what did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry," Jack picks her up, "I need to be with him, ok Gwen? I need to see him, I need to make sure I didn't-I just want to be with him. Alone."

Gwen shivered, "Jack, no-"

"I just want to be with him, Gwen. I just-it's Ianto. I want-I need to hold him, ok? Give me this night. That's all I'm asking for."

Gwen wanted to shout and possibly shoot Jack. Part of her is scared that he was going to do something crazy but she's tired and not just physically.

"Please just let me-let me be with him. I promise I won't do anything just let me be with him."

"Jack…"

He lays her down somewhere soft.

"No…"

"It's ok-you'll wake up in an hour or so. I just need to be with him, Gwen. Even if it's just for tonight I want to be with him."

Jack's tear streaked face is the last thing Gwen sees before she goes to sleep.

()()()()()()()()

Jack stays with Gwen for a minute or so to be sure that she's out. When she doesn't wake up and attack him he rushes to the break room but stops halfway there. He can't just barge in there. Kurt might continue sleeping but Blaine would probably wake up and Jack would rather not hurt him anymore. He thought about how he's going to get to Kurt without Blaine interrupting him when Jack remembered his wrist strap.

"Where did they put it?"

Jack looked through John and Ben's desks but didn't find it. He found it in Arwen's desk, buried under some old files. Laughing he ran to the break room, heart racing. When he reached the door Jack hesitated. Taking a big breath Jack slowly pushed the door open. Stepping inside Jack looked over at Kurt.

"Ianto."

Smiling he stood next to the bed his hand hovering over Kurt's face.

"Hi Ianto," licking his lips Jack turned around and faced Blaine. Scowling he pressed a few buttons on his wrists strap and aimed it at the center of the room. A bright light shot out before disappearing. Grinning Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and petted Kurt's hair.

"Hey," Jack carefully picked Kurt up until he was sitting on his lap, his head resting on Jack's chest. Gingerly he bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Ianto."

()()()()()()

Blaine woke up with a gasp. Something was wrong-something was very wrong. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at Kurt and let out a shout. His boyfriend was in their captors arms.

"Leave him alone!"

Standing up Blaine ran at them only to be shoved back.

"What?"

A shimmering light was standing between him and his boyfriend. Panting Blaine cautiously reached out and touched it. It gave him a small shock. Hissing he pulled his hand back.

"Ianto…come on Ianto, wake up."

"Leave him alone!" Blaine screamed. Jack looked up at him. His grip on Kurt tightened. Blaine was about to scream again when his boyfriend moaned. Both he and Jack froze.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, eyes tearing up. Jack laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek. Blaine's blood ran cold.

"Ianto, hey, hi," Kurt whimpered and cuddled closer to Jack. Blaine fell to his knees,

"Let him go," Blaine whispered. Jack ignored him and continued petting Kurt. The older man's was caressing Kurt's face and his chest. It made Blaine sick with rage.

"Leave him alone you bastard!"

Jack didn't respond.

"Ianto-Ianto come on wake up."

"….Jack?"

The older man let out a sigh, "Yea, it's me," he leaned down and touched his forehead with Kurt, "Ianto."

Blaine once again tried to go forward but was once again shocked. Kurt blinked and turned his head. His eyes were glassy and he looked at Blaine as if he had never seen him before.

"B-B-Blaine?"

"Hi Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked, "hi."

Jack growled and turned Kurt's head back towards him.

"Ianto," Jack said-commanded, "Ianto."

Kurt frowned, "Jack…Sir-"

"No, no," Jack placed a finger on Kurt's lips, "not Sir, Ianto."

"….Jack."

"KURT!" Blaine shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Smiling Jack stood up with Kurt still in his arms.

"Where are you going?"

The older man didn't even look at Blaine as he left. As soon as the door shut the shimmering light popped. Blaine charged at the door but it was locked.

"GET BACK HERE!" he kicked and pounded the door, "why are you doing this? Give him back! KURT! Bring him back!"

Shouting Blaine gave the door one final kick before stepping back. He tugged at his hair, desperate for somebody to come and help.

"HELP!" he screamed, "PLEASE HELP!"

He slumped to the ground.

"Kurt…"

Blaine closed his eyes and curled up on the floor. He wanted his boyfriend back. Jack had already hurt Kurt so much. It was a shock to see the older man touching and kissing Kurt as Blaine did. He was terrified of what the man would do.

"Please help…please somebody help."

()()()()())()()

Jack was careful not to walk too fast. He kept looking down at Kurt who kept looking around the hub.

"We're almost there, Ianto."

"…hub?"

"Yea we're at the hub."

Kurt groaned, "No…blew up…no."

"Shh," Jack carefully climbed the stairs to his room, "it's ok Ianto, don't worry about it."

It was a little awkward opening the door but Jack managed it. He made sure not to trip on the mess he left earlier. Jack placed Kurt down on the bed. Brushing some debris away Jack kneeled down and stared at Kurt.

"Jack."

"Hi," grinning Jack ran a finger down Kurt's nose, "you have the same nose."

Kurt blinked. Shuffling closer Jack ran his hand over Kurt's hair, "No curls this time."

"Blaine?"

"You're eyes are the same too," Jack moved his hand down Kurt's face, "I'm sorry," Jack nuzzled Kurt, "I'm so, so sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have listened to you and my team. I should have never used the mind-probe."

"Beth." Kurt said his eyes closing. Jack kissed his cheek.

"You can go to sleep."

Standing up Jack looked around his drawers looking for a paper and pen, trying not to make too much sound. When Jack found what he needed he wrote a quick note to Gwen and slipped it under his door. That done he carefully got into bed with Kurt and pulled him close to his chest. Sighing he kissed Kurt's hair.

"Jack," Kurt looked up at him confused, "no…wait, Blaine…Blaine?"

"He's ok," Jack grabbed Kurt's hand and played with his fingers, "Don't worry about him."

Kurt groaned and arched his back. He looked at Jack's lips and frowned,

"Gwen."

Jack's breath hitched, "No-no Gwen," he brought Kurt's hand up to his chest and placed it over his heart, "just us."

"Jack," Kurt's hand curled around the coat as he yawned, "love…the coat."

Laughing Jack took his coat off and used it as a blanket for the both of them.

"I loved your suits," Jack touched Kurt's vest, "still love to wear layers I see."

Kurt gave a sleepy laugh, "Mhmm…teaboy."

Grimacing Jack said, "You were never just the teaboy, Ianto."

Confused Kurt shook his head, "My name…Kurt…Kurt."

Jack tucked his coat tighter, "Ianto," Jack looked at the young boy in his arms. Kurt's eyes were glassy and at that moment so very blue, "tonight," he bent down and touched his nose to Kurt's, "Tonight you're Ianto."

**A/N-Yea...Jack is still not taking this very well. I promise there will be nothing sexual between the two. Jack just really wants to say a few things and just...be with his "Ianto".**


	12. Chapter 9

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 9**

Gwen woke up furious.

"Bastard!"

Snarling Gwen stood up and ran to the break room where Blaine and Kurt were. The door was locked from the outside. Quivering with anger Gwen unlocked it and stepped inside. As soon as the door opened Blaine lunged at her knocking her down.

"Oh," Gwen stared up at the boy, "I'm-I'm sorry I thought you were," Blaine sniffled, "He took Kurt again and-and he kept touching him and kissing his cheek and calling him Ianto and-"

Pushing Blaine off Gwen got up and turned towards Jack's room. Blaine followed her, anxious.

"JACK!"

Running up the stairs Gwen took out her cell phone. She shouldn't have let the others leave. What was she thinking?

"Where are we going? Where did he take Kurt?"

Just as Gwen was about to press "send" a white rectangle caught her eye. Curious Gwen bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

_Gwen,_

_First off sorry about the tranquilizer but I need some time alone with Ianto. I swear to you nothing will happen. I just need to talk to him. Give me this one night with him. Just one night._

"Oh God."

"What does that say?" Blaine snatched the paper out of Gwen's hand and read it. When he finished, Blaine looked up at Gwen eyes wide,

"I don't-why does he keep calling him Ianto? His name is Kurt! He's not Ianto!"

"Calm down," Gwen grabbed Blaine's shoulder, "calm down."

"How can you expect me to calm down? Some psycho has my boyfriend locked up in there and," Blaine yelled, "can't you just please go in there and get him? Why can't you just let us go?"

Shushing him Gwen looked back at the door.

"It's complicated Blaine."

"I just want Kurt!

"OK, ok," Gwen took Blaine's arm and led him back down the stairs, "Listen I'm going to try to explain everything that's been happening ok?" Blaine looked back at the door.

"But-"

"Just," Gwen steered him to the conference, "come with me. I'll explain."

()()()()()()()

Kurt had been sleeping for thirty minutes. Jack had not stopped touching him, talking to him or looking at him. He had briefly gotten out of bed to clean the mess he had left on the floor but that was it.

"Don't you go out?" Jack brushed his hand down Kurt's back, "you never really had a chance to go out and enjoy yourself when you worked here," carefully Jack poked Kurt's cheek, "you're skin is a lot softer though. Smoother…God you look so young, Ianto. So very, very young."

Snuffling Kurt lazily turned his head away from Jack's hand. Chuckling Jack sat up a little and stared down at him.

"Myfanwy survived you know. I guess the roof access was opened or something. She showed up three days after…well after," Jack sighed, "she died a few months later though. I think she missed you a little too much," he paused, "I missed you too."

Playing with his coat Jack lied back down. Kurt kept on sleeping, chest rising and falling.

"I was never going to shoot you," Jack confessed, "I was just so mad-and not just at you, Ianto. I was so mad at myself because I should have realized what was going on. At the very least I should have noticed something was not right in the hub," Jack smiled, "I don't know if Tosh ever told you this but you drove her crazy. She spent months trying to figure out how you got past the security and her computers. I was impressed too, you know."

Jack pulled Kurt closer, "Back before I met the Doctor I was a skilled con-man. I succeeded where other people failed. I could get anything I wanted-information, treasures men, women, aliens," Jack grinned, "nobody could fool me. And then you came along."

Kurt stretched in his sleep.

"You came into my life looking like a rent-boy-don't deny it. I thought you were pretty sexy," Jack stretched his hand across Kurt's shoulder blade, "you made yourself invisible. I-I don't even remember seeing much of you the first two months you came to work for us," Jack felt his face heat up in embarrassment, "I know you were at the hub of course but I don't really remember seeing you around. I should have though," Jack said, "I should have asked about how you were feeling. I should have realized that something was wrong."

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled, "Coffee?"

Jack laughed, "Are you still a coffee addict?" Kurt opened his eyes briefly.

"Coffee Sir…coffee…"

"Hey what did I tell you? No more Sir."

Kurt giggled, "Jack…" his eyes closed again, "you came back."

Jack swallowed back the lump in his throat, "Of course I came back."

"For…team?"

"No Ianto," Jack leaned in and whispered, "I came back for you."

()()()()()()()()

"Let me get this straight," Blaine closed his eyes and took a big breath, "you are telling me that…my boyfriend used to work for Torchwood-and Torchwood apparently captures aliens," he opened his eyes and stared at Gwen, "in his past life and he died here in 2005."

"Essentially yes."

Blaine let out a hysterical laugh, "I was-I thought it was stupid I," he pulled at his hair, "I bought that book and Kurt made fun of me for it and when I asked him about the drawings he freaked out and threw up and I didn't want to ask him again because I was afraid and—"

"Ok, ok calm down calm down." Gwen took one of Blaine's hands but he snatched it back.

"I thought you looked familiar," Blaine said, "At the café. Kurt…Kurt had drawn you before."

"Do you know how long he's been," Gwen waved a hand in the air, "drawing us?"

"Ever since he was a kid," Blaine looked down, "Um…one time I kissed a girl-one of his friends in front of him," he winced, "a few days later I went to his home and he had a drawing of you and Jack pinned up to his wall."

"What were we doing?"

Blaine shrugged, "Arguing I think. I just remember that Kurt said you guys hurt him."

Gwen hissed and leaned back in her seat. Blaine slumped wiped his mouth nose with his sleeve.

"Can't you please go check on them? Please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Blaine slapped the table hard, "God what if he's doing something to him? What if he was just lying and he's in there killing my boyfriend or worst!"

"Blaine I know that you have no reason to trust me but," Gwen said, "Jack is not going to hurt Kurt."

"How can you be so sure?" Blaine scoffed, "Kurt said you guys hurt him."

Gwen couldn't even think of anything to say.

()()()()()()()()()

While Kurt slept Jack cleaned up the mess he made. He swept up the broken laptop and righted the furniture. After his room was clean Jack dragged his chair next to the bed and sat down. Kurt was lying on his side, Jack's coat serving as a blanket. Sometimes when his old team had to stay overnight Ianto would come down into Jack's room and sleep with his lover's coat. The first time Jack had caught him Ianto had stammered out an odd excuse before leaving. It wasn't until three weeks after that time that Jack himself covered Ianto with his coat.

"I never knew why you were so fascinated with my coat."

Jack rested his elbows on his knees, "Sometimes I wondered if it was because of your father," Jack smiled, "who wasn't a master tailor you little liar" he clicked his tongue, "I think I asked you a couple of times but you never did tell me," Jack squirmed in his seat, "Estelle liked the coat too. She said it was made for me. That I looked very handsome and that I made her feel safe."

Jack sighed, "I felt so bad when I left. I loved her, Ianto. It killed me to just get up and leave but I didn't think Estelle was ready for the life I was living. She could have dealt with my immortality but Torchwood?" Jack scoffed, "I didn't want her to know what I did. I didn't want her to know what kind of man I could be," he pulled the coat a little higher so that it covered Kurt's shoulders, "You were different Ianto Jones. You already knew the horrors of Torchwood. You already knew death."

Moving the chair closer to the bed Jack touched Kurt's hair.

"After the cannibals I took you home. Do you remember that? You had three broken ribs, a concussion and you had bruises everywhere. Remember how I tried to help you and you kept telling me that you were ok? Except when you couldn't even change your shirt or sit down without hissing with pain."

Jack chuckled, "It took thirty minutes to convince you to let me help you; and even then I could only help you in taking off your shirt and pants."

Grunting Kurt started moving, "Blaine?" Kurt blinked and started looking around the room. When his eyes settled on Jack he frowned, "where…weevils?"

"Nope," Jack took Kurt's hand in his, "how are you feeling?"

"…tired," Kurt's eyes closed, "I want…" his eyes opened again, "wait, Blaine?"

"He's ok Gw-"Jack bit his tongue. He probably shouldn't mention Gwen, "He's ok. Don't worry about him, Ianto."

"Not," Kurt yawned, "Jack?"

"Yea," Jack toyed Kurt's fingers. Part of him wanted to call John and ask him when Kurt would fully wake up. This couldn't be normal. Shouldn't he be fully conscious by now?

"Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Please."

Jack grabbed the pitcher of water and poured water into a glass.

"Here," Jack lifted Kurt up and grabbed the glass, "tip your head back a little. Please don't choke."

Warily Jack tipped the glass a little, watching the water drip into Kurt's mouth. After a few seconds Jack took the glass away and put it down on the table.

"Better?"

Kurt nodded and let his head loll against Jack's chest.

"Blaine?"

"Do you know that after the fairies-after I let Jasmine let choose nobody wanted to speak to me. Nobody even wanted to be in the same room as me," Jack kissed Kurt's forehead, "Except you. I remember that you came up to my office and gave me coffee and some chocolate biscuits. You didn't tell me I made a mistake or that what I did was right. Just left me that coffee with biscuits and asked if I needed something else," Kurt nodded, "I told you to go home. Before leaving you turned to look at me and you just…nodded."

"Fey," Kurt whispered, "used to keep a key…under mattress so they wouldn't steal…"

"Took the team a week to look me in the eyes again," Jack let his head hit the wall, "You didn't treat me any different. It helped you know. It made me feel a little less guilty."

Kurt yawned again and closed his eyes, "Jack."

Running his fingers down Kurt's shoulder Jack let the boy fall asleep again. This time he had been a little more lucid. Not by much but something was something. It gave Jack hope. It meant that he hadn't screwed up. That he hadn't ruined Ianto's life for a second time.

"Ianto," Jack whispered, "I glad you're here."

()()()()()()()()

For the past two hours Blaine had been outside Jack's room, his ear to the door. He hadn't heard anything though. Gwen was by his side. Every couple of minutes she would try to talk to him or try to convince him that Blaine should go back to his room. That Jack wouldn't hurt Kurt. That his boyfriend was safe with the man who had tried to kill him. Somehow Blaine just couldn't believe her. All he could think about is that his boyfriend was on the other side of that door probably in Jack's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your room? It's one in the morning."

"I can't leave Kurt in there by himself. What if Jack tries to do something?"

Gwen blew out a breath, "He's not going to Blaine. I told you that Kurt is safe."

Scowling Blaine kicked the door again.

"I don't trust him," he looked at Gwen, "I don't trust you either."

"Understandable."

"You hurt him."

"We're sorry-"

"No, no," Blaine shook his head, "Kurt said you hurt him. That time after I kissed Rachel. He told me that you hurt him; you and Jack."

"Oh," Gwen bit her lip and turned her head, "I-we did."

Blaine waited for a couple of seconds before asking again,

"What did he mean by that? What did you guys do?"

"Jack and I had an affair."

"He cheated on…Ianto with you?"

"Yes." Gwen's voice was clipped and hard so Blaine didn't ask for more details. He wondered if that's why Kurt hadn't been too happy when Blaine kissed or asked Rachel out.

"Couldn't you call the rest of the team?"

"They need to rest. Torchwood normally isn't this quiet. The team needs to be ready. Just in case something comes up."

"Aliens you mean?"

Blaine was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that aliens exists and have apparently visited Earth. Some, or so Gwen says even live in the United Kingdom. It's mind boggling.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "It's not just aliens. Sometimes the rift," Gwen pointed at that huge machine Blaine had seen earlier, "acts up and spits up a few things from alien worlds. Mostly it's just harmless junks or trinkets but we've gotten bombs and a few other weapons."

"Do you kidnap people on a regular basis too?"

Gwen hesitated, "No," she gazed at Blaine, "not without probable cause anyways."

()()()()()()()()

Kurt's hair was a little greasy and limp. Jack thought that maybe he should have allowed him and Blaine to take a shower or something. Kurt looked like the type of boy who liked being clean.

"Blaine?"

Jack wondered when Kurt met Blaine. He wondered if it was love at first sight or if they were friends before they started dating. Jack saw the way both of the boys protected each other. He remembered how Kurt had stepped in front of Blaine when they had broken into the Anderson's home.

_"I lost her-I lost THEM-I won't lose Blaine to you. I won't lose Blaine to Torchwood."_

"I did feel bad about Lisa; not at that moment but later on I felt horrible," Jack sighed, "I'm sorry that I didn't let you see the body or let you arrange something for her. I was so mad at you at that time. I just wanted that Cybermen out of my base and away from my team," he winced, "I destroyed the cyber parts and cremated Lisa."

Kurt's twitched.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should have let you deal with her body," Jack patted Kurt's legs, "I hope you forgave me for that," he paused, "I know you talked to Tosh about it."

"Blaine," Kurt looked up at him. His eyes were still a little glassy but he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings.

"Your boyfriend seems nice."

Kurt smiled, "Blaine…"

"I am sorry you know.

Giggling Kurt tried to sit up but only managed to fall back against Jack. At this pace he'd be fully conscious by dawn.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the Electro before the night travelers took it over; and I'm sorry I didn't go with you to check it out in the first place."

"Date?"

"Yea," Jack said, "I should have taken you out on a date. I should have taken you out at least once a month but," he shrugged, "I was a coward. I didn't want to fall for you-well," Jack laughed, "I didn't want to admit that I'd fallen for you. Torchwood was-is dangerous. You were already twenty-seven, Ianto. We both knew that most field agents don't live past thirty." Owen had reached thirty-one and Tosh was only a couple of weeks away from her thirtieth birthday. Jack had forced Gwen to retire before she turned twenty-nine, afraid that the last link to his first handpicked team would die. Afraid that with Gwen's death his memory of Ianto and his team would start to fade away sooner rather than later.

"Jack?" Kurt asked.

"Yea?"

"Rhys?"

"He's fine," Jack frowned, "You know I'm pretty sure that he blamed me for your death. I didn't know you guys were close," he paused, "do you know he has a son? His name is Ifan. They named him after you. He's pretty cute I guess-not as cute as you were though."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and stretched against Jack.

"I only saw him once. I mean G-I get pictures once in a while. Three times a year or something like that. He looks like Rhys actually; except his eyes are blue instead of brown."

"Gwen," Kurt said pouting, "Like…Gwen."

Jack dropped a kiss on Kurt's head.

"I met your niece and nephew-your sister too," Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think she was very happy to see me. I tried talking to her but she didn't want anything to do with me."

Rhiannon had in fact slapped him and would have probably tried to physically force him out of the cemetery had her husband not intervened. Still Jack had left soon after anyways. All Rhiannon was burying was an empty casket. After the funeral was over Jack had sneaked back in and sat down in front of Ianto's headstone. Jack contemplated killing himself but decided not to. What would be the point? He'd just wake up a few minutes later. Jack would come back to life but Ianto would still be dead. Over the years Jack had kept an eye on Ianto's sister and her kids. He made sure they didn't want for anything. Really it was the least he could do.

"Your nephew doesn't really look like you. Mica reminds me of you. She's really smart-maybe too smart," Jack smirked, "Just like her Uncle."

"Careful Sir…that's…harassment…"

"Oh Ianto," Jack swallowed and hugged Kurt tighter, "it was never harassment."

()()()()()()()()()

It was three in the morning and Jack and Kurt had yet to come out. Blaine's ass was numb from sitting and his legs were throbbing. Gwen had gone to the main part of the hub an hour or so ago. She'd been nodding for two hours before that. Blaine is glad she's gone because she just would not stop talking about her husband and son. All Blaine wanted to say is that if she loved her husband so much she shouldn't have cheated on him with her friend's lover. Who does that?

Shivering Blaine rubbed his arms and pulled his knees up. It was pretty cold and he didn't have a sweater or a blanket. He could go back to the room he was in and grab the blankets from there but Blaine really doesn't want to leave his spot. What if Jack takes that opportunity to sneak out and take Kurt somewhere else?

"Still here?"

Blaine didn't look up, "They haven't come back out yet."

He heard a sigh followed by footsteps. A soft, warm blanket settled on his shoulders.

"I thought you might be cold."

"Thanks."

Yawning Gwen one again settled next to him with her own blanket.

"Did-did Kurt every say anything more about me? Or… mean, did he draw me a lot or mention me or?"

Frowning Blaine shook his head, "Honesty I only ever heard him sort of mention you that one time. He does have a lot of drawings of you though."

"Does he?"

Humming Blaine pulled the blanket closer around his body.

"Yea-sometimes you had on a wedding dress. Other times just jeans and a leather jacket," he paused wondering if he should say more, "Kurt drew you with Jack and two other men."

Blaine can hear Gwen's grimace.

"I see. Did he draw the others? Tosh, Owen?"

"Yea. He has a lot of drawings of them," Lisa flashes to his mind, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Lisa," Blaine asked, "I-she was Ianto's girlfriend wasn't she?"

"Yes," Gwen sighed, "Ianto loved her very much."

"When we were in London, Kurt wanted to go visit the memorial, "Blaine turned to her, "you know the London Tower?"

"I know."

"He-he was really upset and he kept drawing Lisa and those…things."

"Cybermen."

"That, yea."

Gwen slowly nodded, "Ok."

"I was just wondering," Blaine bit his lip, "if…I don't know you had any pictures of her or anything."

"We might," Gwen said, "I'm pretty sure they're in our computers." She stood up, "do you want…?"

"Um, do you think you could bring a laptop here or something?"

Gwen smiled, "Ok." She stood up and went back up to the main part of the hub. In less than two minutes she returned and sat back down next to Blaine.

"Most of these pictures Jack got from Torchwood One. For research I think. I'm not entirely sure." Gwen opened the laptop and tapped a few keys. A picture of Lisa popped up on the screen. She was smiling. Blaine thought that she was very beautiful. The next picture was off Lisa and who Blaine assumed was Ianto. He was very handsome, Blaine thought. Ianto had a strong jaw, dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes that reminded him of Kurt.

"That's Ianto, right?"

"Yea," Gwen sighed, "he was so young here."

Blaine coughed, "I…Kurt drew Lisa a lot with those robotic parts or whatever."

Gwen didn't say anything.

"What-did she really look like that? Or I mean did-was Kurt or Ianto just imagining what would have happened if they did catch her or I don't know."

"There is…a couple of pictures," Gwen bit her knuckles, "I don't-Jack took them. I don't know why he took them," her hands hovered over the keyboard. Blaine let out a breath.

"Can I see?"

"Why?" Gwen whispered.

"I want to see. Kurt's drew her basically non-stop in London and-I want to see who he was trying to save."

"There's blood," Gwen said, "and…it's not pretty. There…there's blood."

"So you said."

Gwen let out a breath, "Are you sure? It is pretty gruesome. I don't know if you should see them."

Blaine knew that Gwen was probably right. He's seen Lisa as she was. He's seen the Lisa that Ianto fell in love with. There is no reason he should see what Lisa was turned into but he wanted to. Blaine wanted to know how far Ianto went to save his girlfriend.

"Alright then," Gwen pressed a key before looking away. Hesitantly Blaine looked at the monitor.

"Oh," bile rose up his throat but Blaine forced himself to swallow it back. There was blood-a lot of blood. The picture showed Lisa lying on the ground, eyes open and empty. The steel attached to her body looked obscene. There were wires popping from beneath the head piece. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the picture. This is how Lisa looked when Ianto was trying to save her. Blaine couldn't see how Ianto wanted to save her. Lisa didn't look human anymore. She looked more like a bad movie villain.

"He tried to save her?"

"Yes."

Blaine stared at the picture, "But…she doesn't look-I mean was she still you know…human?"

"Technically no," Gwen closed the picture, "that technology kind of erases the human side I guess you could say. I'm not entirely sure."

"So…she wasn't Lisa anymore?"

"No," Gwen said, "I don't think Ianto wanted to think that. I think he was hoping that he could save her and-I don't know," Gwen shrugged, "I never really asked him about it."

Blaine looked down at his lap.

"Ianto really loved her didn't he?"

"He would have done anything for her."

Kurt had tried to protect him. Blaine remembered how Kurt had put himself in front of Blaine; how he had tried to escape the house, how he told Blaine that they needed to get out, that they couldn't be caught. When Jack had touched him with that long metal stick Kurt had screamed. Blaine remembered how his boyfriend had begged the older man not to hurt Blaine. Kurt had begged for Blaine's life. Kurt tried to protect him, tried to keep him away from Jack.

"I think," Gwen closed the laptop, "that's enough pictures. Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep? I could bring you something to eat if you want. When was the last time you ate?"

Blaine's stomach growled, "I don't know. I couldn't eat what Arwen brought me. I don't think I can eat now, really."

"You should eat."

"I guess," his stomach churned, "ok, yea."

Gwen stood up, laptop under her arm, "I'll be right back. Sandwich ok for you?"

"Sure."

When Gwen was gone Blaine turned towards the door and put his ear against it, hoping to hear something anything but as always he could hear nothing. It made his skin itch. It made his mind come up with horrible scenarios, all ending in Kurt ending up injured or worst. Huffing he slams his fist into the door.

"Hey," Gwen returned with a brown bag, "It's a cheese sandwich-I hope that's ok."

Blaine nodded and took the bag. He took the sandwich out and took a small bite out of it. Gwen watched him.

"I really think you should go sleep."

"Kurt's still there," Blaine swallowed, "I can't leave him alone. I just can't."

Gwen bit her lip and looked up.

"I think there are some inflatable mattresses or something somewhere. Do you want one?"

"Thank you, yes."

"Jack won't hurt him," Gwen said as she turned to leave, "I know he won't."

Blaine didn't say anything. He just put his ear back to the door.

()()()()()()()()

Slowly but surely Kurt was starting to regain consciousness. He'd been half asleep for the last two hours, eyes tracking Jack. Sometimes he would look at Jack in fear and disgust. Other times he would look at Jack like Ianto used to-a mixture of affection, anger and resignation. Jack preferred it when Kurt looked at him as if he were a monster. During the last hour and a half Jack had been researching Kurt's family and friends. He had started out with his father, Burt Hummel; age 43 and a mechanic. The man had recently suffered a heart attack that put him in the hospital for a good two weeks. They seemed to be very close. He'd also re-married a few months ago. His new wife was Carole Hudson. Christopher Hudson had died 16 years ago leaving Carole with a baby, Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson age 17-part of the football team and Glee club. Average student but very popular if his Facebook was anything to go by. Although at the moment Finn's Facebook was at the moment, filled with talk of Kurt.

_Have they found him yet?_

_How are your parents? Do you guys have any news?_

_What are the police doing? What's taking them so long?_

_Finn, I'm so, sorry about what happened. How are you?_

_Dude that sucks hope they find him soon_

_How can they not know anything yet?_

_We're all praying for you and your family, Finn_

Jack had looked through up all the members from the Glee Club. They seemed like decent people-even that 'Puck' guy. He'd looked through Kurt's pictures a sad grin on his lips. Kurt seemed to have a good group of friends. He was laughing in all the pictures. Jack saw that Kurt was quite the fashion lover. He also heard Kurt singing.

"Wow," Jack looked at Kurt, "you have a beautiful voice. I only ever heard you sing once before. You were pretty drunk though. It was Owen's birthday I think," he laughed, "he was so mad at you."

Kurt was playing with his coat, "Owen," he said, "medical bay…never cleaned."

"No he didn't," Jack went back to looking through the video clips, "a cheerleader huh?" he shook his head, "never would have believe it. You look good though-and you sound incredible."

"Blaine?"

Jack stood up and went back to Kurt's side. In a few hours Kurt will be himself again. The memories of Ianto will be suppressed. Kurt wouldn't want to be near him. He'd go back to Blaine's arms and would beg to go back to his family; and Jack would let him go.

"In a few hours you're going to be fully awake," Kurt looked up at him, eyes a little more clear, "you're going to wake up and you're not going to be Ianto anymore."

Jack went down on his knees. He took his coat and carefully put Kurt's arms through the sleeves.

"I'm going to erase your memory-yours and Blaine's."

"…Retcon?"

"Yes," Jack fixed the collar of his coat, "I'll give you guys some retcon. Not the usual one though," he shuffled closer to Kurt, "We'll be giving you a stronger dose-a liquid one. It'll work better. You won't remember anything and neither will Blaine."

Kurt cocked his head and rubbed his hands together. Jack caressed the younger boy's cheeks.

"I'm going to let you go-I got you back and I'm going to let you go."

"Blaine?"

"Yes," Jack took a big breath, "I'm going to let you go back to Blaine. I'm going to let you go back to your family. To your school, to your friends," Jack felt his chest tightening, "to your new life away from Torchwood."

"Jack," Kurt blinked at him, "Jack."

"I need to say something," he gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I should have told years ago."

Jack stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I kissed Gwen. I slept with Gwen," Jack's mouth was dry, "It wasn't just once. It was multiple times."

"Jack," Kurt reached out. His fingers curled around one of Jack's braces.

"I'm sorry," Jack lowered his head, "I am so sorry, Ianto," his breath stuttered, "I don't have an excuse. I know I told you that I couldn't be that kind of guy. That I couldn't handle a monogamous relationship but I lied. A long time ago I married a woman. She died a few years later of pneumonia. I didn't marry after that but I did have relationships. It always hurt to let them go but," Jack chuckled, "but it was worth it."

Kurt hummed, "Jack."

"Estelle was something else. I wanted to stay with her longer but I couldn't. Despite the fact that she believed in faeries and other things I couldn't expose her to Torchwood. I couldn't expose her to who I really was."

Jack winced, "Lucia was different. I cared for her but I didn't really love her," he shrugged, "I love Melissa-Alice my daughter. She hates me though. Doesn't want me near Steven, her son; my grandson."

"Jack." Kurt touched Jack's hair.

"Do you remember the first time we met? That weevil came at me and you attacked it with a branch," Jack took Kurt's hand from his head and held it, "you were so sexy. I was tempted to take you somewhere and show you how…grateful I was for your help."

Ianto had looked very handsome that day. Jack had been so close to inviting him to a hotel but in the end he managed to walk away.

"And then you tried to seduce me with coffee," Jack kissed Kurt's hand, "you looked really great that day too. I loved the necklace."

Kurt nodded. Jack stood up and sat next to Kurt. He pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"You saw me. You knew who I was. As much as I let you know, anyways. You knew what I was. That scared me."

Kurt mumbled something.

"When I left with the Doctor," he rolled his eyes, "ok when I hitched a ride on the TARDIS I thought it be fun. I thought the Doctor would fix me up and we could go back to traveling around the Universe. It didn't work out that way."

Jack shivered, "I spent an entire year dying and coming back to life. I saw the Master destroy everything in his path," he pulled Kurt closer, "I saw him kill you and I kept hoping that Martha and the Doctor could fix things so that I could see you again."

"Doctor…"

"He said I was wrong. He said that I was an impossible thing that I shouldn't exist; being around me made his skin itch."

Kurt cuddled closer.

"I waited for over a century to see him only for the Doctor to tell me he wanted nothing to do with me." Jack kissed Kurt's forehead, "I missed you so much."

"Jack."

He gripped Kurt's chin in his hand. Jack looked down at Kurt.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Ianto," tears burned Jack's eyes, "I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for not taking you out on a date. I'm sorry I took you for granted," Jack let Kurt go and got back down on his knees. Kurt stared at him,

"I'm sorry I slept with Gwen," Kurt's eyes became watery, "I'm sorry I always-set her apart. I'm sorry I always," he shook his head, "I'm sorry that the last time you ever saw me I was kissing Gwen," Jack shook, "I'm sorry that I never…"

"Jack."

Jack took Kurt's head in his hands and touched his forehead to Kurt's,

"I love you, Ianto," he breathed in, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kurt blinked and smiled,

"Jack…" he nuzzled the older man's cheek, "I loved you."

Flinching Jack pulled Kurt forward until the boy fell in his lap and he started to cry. Jack ran his hands up and down Kurt's back. He kissed the boys cheeks, his hair. Jack wanted to kiss him properly. He wanted to kiss Ianto but he couldn't; he couldn't because this was Kurt not Ianto.

"I love you," he gripped Kurt's shoulder, "I love you," Jack petted his hair, "I love you," he sobbed, "I love you Ianto."

"Jack," Kurt mumbled into his neck, "Jack."

With a final kiss to Kurt's cheek Jack stood up, Kurt in his arms. He gently laid the boy on his bed.

"Jack?"

"Shh," combed back Kurt's hair, "it's ok Ianto, it's ok," he reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed, "everything is going to be ok."

He covered Kurt with the blanket. Before he could move away Kurt grabbed his hand,

"Jack?"

"Ianto," he fingered his coat's sleeves, "go to sleep. Everything will be ok when you wake up."

"I," Kurt whispered his eyes fluttering, "loved you."

Jack felt as if someone was stabbing him, "Sleep, Ianto-just sleep."

Jack stayed beside Kurt until his breath evened out. When he was sure Kurt was asleep he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, "I love you."

()()()()()()()()

Five-it was now five in the morning and Jack and Kurt had yet to come out. Blaine was tired. He felt as if at any moment he would collapse or something. He could barely keep his eyes opened. Groaning he removed his ear from the steel door and rubbed it. He wished he could just charge in and rescue Kurt. He wished they were at home. Closing his eyes Blaine tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. After Gwen showed him the pictures of Lisa and left she hadn't come back. Blaine guessed that she was sleeping somewhere. He was hoping that the rest of the team would come back soon. Blaine might not like or trust them but they seemed to be a bit more stable than Captain Harkness.

"Come on," Blaine whispered, "come on, come on open up. Come out, please."

Coughing Blaine lay down on the air mattress Gwen had laid out for him and stared at the door. After a couple of minutes his eyes started to droop. He was so tired. Blaine tried to open his eyes back up but he couldn't. It was as if his entire body had deflated. Yawning he curled into himself, blanket pulled tight around his body. Just as he was drifting off Blaine heard a loud sound. Gasping his eyes opened and he stared straight ahead,

"Kurt," he whispered.

Jack was carrying his boyfriend in his arms. The older man looked down at Blaine for a second before stepping over him.

"Wait!"

Panicking Blaine threw the bedcover off and tried to stand up. Jack kept walking towards the medial bay. Legs still weak Blaine followed him, wincing with every step.

"Stop!"

He saw Jack go back into the break room where the other members had first placed him and Kurt. Blaine walked faster, afraid that Jack would lock the door. When he reached the door he looked inside. Jack was looking down at Kurt who was wearing the older man army coat.

"Come in." Jack told him.

Blaine stepped inside and stood next to Jack. When the other man turned to look at him Blaine punched him in the nose. Jack didn't even step back. He raised an eyebrow and touched his nose.

"Not bad," Jack sniffled, "you might want to work on it though."

Shocked Blaine's mouth dropped open,

"Wh-what?"

Jack didn't answer him. Instead he gently removed his coat from Kurt's body. Confused Blaine watched. Why didn't Jack hit him back? What was his plan now? What was going on?

"He'll be awake in an hour-two at the most."

"Awake?"

"Ianto," Jack bit his tongue and took a breath, "Kurt should be lucid when he wakes up. He'll know who you are and where he is."

Jack slipped his coat on before brushing a hand Kurt's face. Rage filled Blaine and he slapped the older man's hand away.

"Don't you dare touch him."

Grinning Jack gently clapped Blaine's back.

"Don't be jealous."

With those words Jack left, closing the door behind him. Blaine waited for a second to make sure that the other man was really gone.

"Kurt," quaking Blaine carefully touched Kurt's chest. He looked at his boyfriend's arms, at his neck, his face, his hands to see if Jack had done anything but he didn't find any kind of marks. Heart beating Blaine carefully rolled up Kurt's pants to his knees but he didn't really find anything. There were a couple of bruises on Kurt's chest and back but Blaine was pretty sure that those injuries were from when they were being tortured.

"Kurt."

Blaine climbed into bed and hugged his boyfriend. He buried his nose in Kurt's neck.

"It's going to be ok Kurt," he said, "you'll see. We'll be home before you know it."

Jack hadn't said anything about releasing them. Part of Blaine was scared that they were going to be trapped forever or maybe even killed. However, the older man seemed to have calmed down a little. Maybe they would be set free.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured in his sleep, "Blaine."

"I'm right here," eyes stinging Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, "I'm right here, Kurt."

His boyfriend didn't respond.

"Everything is going to be ok," Blaine repeated as he started to fall asleep, "everything is going to be ok."

()()()()()()()()

At 5:45 in the morning Gwen woke up. Pushing her limp hair out of her face she stood up. Shivering from the cold Gwen grabbed her blanket before venturing out of the break room. She wondered if Blaine fell asleep, at least. Gwen knew that he would still be outside Jack's door waiting for it to open. When she got out of the break room Gwen immediately noticed that Jack's room was opened and that Blaine was no longer sitting on the mattress she'd given him. Gasping she ran to the opened room,

"Jack?"

Neither him nor Kurt were inside. Cursing she glanced around before taking off for the room where John had placed Kurt and Blaine. Panting she opened the door,

"Oh thank God."

Both Kurt and Blaine are asleep in one bed. Sagging in relief Gwen tip-toed next to the bed, eyes glued to Kurt. Hesitantly she touched the boy's shoulder. After a moment she removed her hand and left the room. Massaging her temples Gwen went up the stairs towards Jack's office. The light was on and she could see his shadow through the blinds. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Gwen."

She opened the door, "Jack." The tin box was on his desk, opened. Gwen had seen that box once or twice. She knew what pictures Jack must be looking at.

"I see Kurt is back with Blaine."

"He'll be awake soon," Jack said, "I figured I should let him wake up in his boyfriend's presence, not mine."

"That's probably a good idea, yea." Gwen sat down in front of Jack.

"Kurt," she licked her lips, "Kurt looks a little bit like Ianto, doesn't he?"

"He has Ianto's eyes and nose," Jack traced something with his finger. Gwen stood up a little to get a better look. It was a picture of Ianto sleeping.

"I took this picture a couple of months before he died."

Gwen listened.

"Ianto hated when I took pictures of him. I'd have to wait until he was asleep or drunk or catch him by surprise," Jack shook his head, "we never got to take a picture together," he took a photographer out of the box. It was black and white and grainy.

"I got this from the CCTV," Jack showed her the picture. Jack and Ianto were kissing, "You know I never took him out on that date."

"Jack," Gwen sighed, "you really had me and Blaine worried."

"I needed to be with him."

Gwen squirmed in her seat, "You didn't…you know-"

Jack scoffed, "Of course not. He's just-he's 16 Gwen. A child-Ianto," Jack ran a hand down his face, "I could never do that to him."

"Right…sorry," Gwen coughed, "the others will be here soon; probably in twenty minutes or so. What are we going do?"

"We're going to let the boys go."

"That's good," she said, "um…we'll be giving them the retcon right?"

Jack snorted, "Of course," his hand delved back into the box, "I'm not about to let two teenage boys go out into the world knowing about Torchwood."

Nodding Gwen reclined in her seat, "When are we going to do it?"

"I'm going to be the one to give them the retcon," Jack took out a stopwatch.

"But…John usually gives it out, doesn't he?"

Jack wound the stopwatch, "The pill form yes. However, John has never delt with the liquid form."

"Isn't that a little more dangerous?" Gwen whispered.

"Not if it's properly measured no."

She looked up at the ceiling. "Why can't we give them the pill form?"

Staring at the watch Jack responded, "You broke the retcon."

"I did."

The stopwatch was ticking, "The liquid form is a little more concentrated. You were able to break the retcon because the pill form is relatively weak."

"I don't get it," Gwen said, "if it's weak why did we use it so much?"

"It works most of the time," Jack shrugged, "people generally don't want to remember the memories we wiped away. Sometimes though we need a guarantee that they won't remember."

"Oh."

Jack pushed the button on top. Gwen stood up,

"I'm just going to go and take a shower." Gwen left shutting the door behind her. Pressing the button on the stopwatch again Jack set it down on his desk and continued looking through the photographs. One of his favorite pictures was of Ianto sleeping in his bed. Jack had taken that one with his wrist strap a couple of days after he came back from the Doctor. Ianto looked so young, so carefree. Jack sometimes had thought about retconning all of them. Erasing his team's memories and going at it alone or getting help from an intergalactic force. It's not as if they didn't exist.

_I loved you_

Ianto had never told Jack that he loved him. Ianto had showed him in actions yes but never outright told him. Hearing those words now broke Jack's heart.

_I loved you_

The last time Jack kissed Ianto was the night before the cybermen returned. Jack had invited Ianto to stay over and after arguing for a while Ianto had accepted the invitation. Sex with Ianto had always been different. No one time had been the same and Jack had loved that. Sex with Gwen had been hurried and shallow.

_I loved you_

In a couple of hours Jack would be giving Blaine and Kurt the retcon. After the boys fell asleep Jack would take them to a hospital so that they could be reunited with their family. Jack was going to let Ianto go and would probably never see him again.

_I loved you_

Picking up the stopwatch Jack pushed the button. The ticking stopped.

"I love you, Ianto." He placed the stopwatch inside his pocket and put the photos inside the tin.

"You're going to have a great life this time, Ianto. I'll make sure of that."

Touching the watch in his pocket Jack left his office and headed for the archives. He needed to get things ready.

**A/N-I hope that I kind of redeemed Jack a little bit here. Poor guy just wanted to say good-bye you know? I think there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters of this story including an epilogue that includes many years of Kurt's life. We'll have to see. **


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N-This chapter fought me like you have no idea. That, and I had a TON of homework and studying to do so it took me a little longer to get this chapter up. Sorry about that. I don't much like the ending but I've tried re-writing it for like, 3 days so…better to just let it go. I like it for the most part. After this, there will only be the epilogue left. **

**Gone and Back Again Chapter 10**

_I love you, Ianto. I love you._

Chocking Kurt woke up, limbs flailing. Someone was trying to hold him down.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kurt it's me! It's me, Blaine!"

Going still Kurt opened his eyes, "B-Blaine?"

"Yea," his boyfriend grinned at him, "it's me Kurt. You're ok."

Kurt lunged himself at Blaine and started to cry.

"He-he-he was going to use that thing! He was going to put-put me in the mind-probe!"

Blaine held onto the other boy hands rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

"You're ok Kurt, you're ok."

"Did-I mean-did he go through with it?" Kurt looked horrified, "did he-was I?"

Even though Blaine didn't see Jack use whatever machine Kurt was talking about, he's pretty sure that it was used on his boyfriend. Blaine wondered if the reason Kurt didn't remember was of whatever John gave him. Or maybe it's because Kurt suffered some seizures.

"I don't think so," Blaine lied, "the others took you away," he tried to think of something, "you fainted I think. I-I don't know they wouldn't tell me anything."

Kurt sighed and buried his head in Blaine's neck.

"I was so scared, Blaine," he sniffled, "I was terrified. I thought," Kurt let out a sob, "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost her."

Blaine knew that Kurt was talking about Lisa. Or rather, Ianto's memories were talking about Lisa. He hugged Kurt tighter.

"Hey I'm ok," smiling Blaine kissed Kurt's check, "they didn't do anything to me."

"They didn't?" Kurt didn't sound convinced. Blaine couldn't blame him, "they didn't do anything to you?"

"Not a thing."

Kurt's shoulders sagged, "Good."

They spend a good twenty minutes just holding each other. Occasionally Kurt wriggled out of Blaine's embrace to look at his face, touch his arms and chest to make sure he was ok. Other times Blaine would frantically touch Kurt's head, almost as if he was expecting to find something. A little after 7 in the morning, someone knocked on the door. Kurt tried to push Blaine behind him but his boyfriend wouldn't allow it.

"It's Gwen," she opened the door and smiled at them, "I brought you guys some food."

Kurt refused to meet her eyes. Blaine nodded and took the bags from Gwen. When she reached the door Gwen hesitated and looked at Kurt. She started to take a step forward but Blaine shook his head. Nodding Gwen left.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked, "You haven't eaten in a long time."

Shrugging Kurt lied back down, "I'm not hungry."

"Please Kurt," Blaine opened up a box and pulled out a sandwich, "please. You haven't eaten anything," he pulled Kurt close, "at least try to eat some of it. For me?"

Kurt chuckled, "Fine," he sat up and smacked his lips together, "Huh God…my mouth feels gross," he sniffed, "I want a shower so badly."

Blaine swallowed his bite of food before speaking, "Yea, me too," he lowered his sandwich, "maybe…maybe they're going to let us go soon."

Picking at his sandwich Kurt sighed, "I don't think so," he scowled, "these people are insane."

"But," Blaine scooted closer, "I mean-why are they going to keep us here? We-we don't know anything," his voice shook a little, "we proved that we don't know anything."

"I want to go home," Kurt cried, "I just-I want to go home, Blaine." He turned to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, "I want-I want us to go to the Lima Bean and go on a date and, and," Kurt shuddered, "I want to see Mercedes, and Tina, and Brittany," he laughed a little, "I even want to see Rachel again."

Blaine grinned and ran a hand down Kurt's cheek.

"I know," he licked his lips, "I want to see my friends too. And my parents-"

"Oh my God," Kurt's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, Blaine!" he gave out a cry, "my Dad! Carol, Finn!" Blaine blinked up at him, "what if my Dad had another heart attack? What if he's sick? What if-"Kurt pulled his hair, "no, no, he can't handle stress he's not ready-"

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder, "Look at me," he turned Kurt's head and looked into his eyes, "your father is strong-just like you. I'm sure he's fine."

"What if he's not? What if he's in the hospital and-and-"

Someone knocked on the door. Both Kurt and Blaine froze.

"Hello boys," John entered the room and looked at the food on the bed, "have you finished eating?"

"We are, yea."

Frowning John entered the room and picked up the food boxes.

"You don't want to finish your sandwich?"

Kurt didn't look at him, "I'm not hungry."

"Fair enough," John rolled his shoulders, "we need you guys to come out here."

"W-why?"

John clicked his tongue, "We just need you out here."

That said John left. Blaine and Kurt turned towards each other, their eyes wide. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Together, right?"

"Together," Kurt repeated, gripping Blaine's hand hard. Taking a deep breath, Kurt led them out of the break room. John and Gwen were waiting a few feet away.

"Follow us, please."

Nervous Blaine and Kurt followed them to the medical bay. When they entered the bay Jack appeared. Gasping Kurt took a few steps back, pulling Blaine with him. Jack looked at them and motioned for them to take a seat. Blaine took the first step forward. Kurt remained frozen, eyes stuck on Jack.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine gently tugged his boyfriend's hand, "it's ok. I'm here Kurt, I'm here."

Whimpering Kurt clung to Blaine. They sat down on a stretcher.

"Blaine, Kurt," Jack said, "we're going to let you go."

"You are?" Blaine laughed, "Really? We get to home?" he looked at Kurt, "did you hear that Kurt? We're going home!"

Kurt blinked at Jack, "You're-you're going to let us go?"

"I am," Jack cocked his head, "but not before you boys drink this."

On a silver tray were two small glasses filled with a clear liquid.

"Retcon," Kurt whispered his voice scratchy and deep. Jack's lips twitched.

"Yes-retcon."

Blaine stared at the glasses, "What's retcon?"

"Alright," John stepped up next to Jack and clapped his hands, "here's the deal. We know that you boys aren't a threat to Torchwood," Blaine scowled and Kurt flinched, "so there is no reason for you to be here. However, we can't send you out into the world knowing that Torchwood exists."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Jack opened his mouth but Kurt beat him to it,

"They're going to erase our memories."

"Erase-"Blaine felt lightheaded, "Kurt they can't do that," he laughed and looked around at the people surrounding them, "you can't do that?" Blaine swallowed, "right?"

"We can and we will," Jack said, "I can't allow two teenage boys to leave here knowing about Torchwood."

"I don't," Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, "It's not like we're going to tell anybody. Nobody would believe us, I don't-I don't understand why you have to give that to us."

Jack put the tray down and walked closer to them. Immediately Kurt jumped up from his seat and stood in front of Blaine.

"Tell me something Blaine," Jack gently laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine's breath hitched and Kurt flailed until Jack let go, "do you want to remember what happened here?"

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt and sat him down on his lap.

"No-no I don't want to remember any of this I just," Kurt rubbed Blaine's neck, "I just want to go home."

Jack lifted a glass, "If you drink this, you won't remember anything," he looked Blaine right in the eye, "you won't remember my team, you won't' remember Torchwood," he smirked, "you won't remember me."

"I won't remember anything?" Blaine whispered, "Nothing at all? Not being kidnapped or," he winced, "or anything that came afterwards?"

"Nothing-you won't remember a thing as long you both shall live."

Jack paused and turned to Kurt with a sad expression on his face. His hands twitched.

"You'll always have his memories."

Kurt didn't look at Jack.

"There's nothing I can do about that," Jack fingered the glass, "but I can least save you from this memory. I can save you from what I did if only once," he presented the retcon to Kurt, "what do you say?"

Hand trembling Kurt took the glass from Jack's hand, careful not to touch the other man.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "what are you doing?" his boyfriend didn't respond. Kurt just stared at the liquid inside the glass.

"After you drink the retcon," Jack continued, "we'll take you both to a hospital. I'll call the cops from there and they can contact your families."

"We won't remember?" Blaine was having a hard time believing that, "for the rest of our life we won't remember anything?"

"That's the way it usually works, yes."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I want to go home." Kurt lowered his head, "I just want to go home."

Biting his lip Blain nuzzled Kurt's back.

"No memories?" he said, "no memories, no nightmares, no anything?"

"You might have nightmares," Jack shrugged, "they won't be about Torchwood though," he stared at Blaine, "you have my word."

Taking a deep breath Blaine closed his eyes. He really didn't want to drink that liquid. It could be a trap. That drink could be a type of poison that could kill them or paralyze them. Maybe Jack and his team would keep him and Kurt in the cells until they died.

"How can I trust you?" Blaine growled, "After everything you did how can we trust you?"

Jack grinned, "You want to get out of here don't you?" he held the glass up to Blaine, "drink it."

"Blaine," his boyfriend's eyes were dark when he looked at him, "trust me."

That said Kurt tipped the drink into his mouth and swallowed.

"Oh my God," Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered close, "what's happening?"

"This retcon puts you to sleep almost instantly," Jack said, "he's fine. His memories of Torchwood are being erased as we speak," he looked at the glass in Blaine's hand, "the sooner you drink it, the sooner you'll be back at home."

Trembling Blaine looked at Kurt and then his drink. He didn't trust Jack. He didn't trust the people that worked for Jack. He didn't know if this retcon thing would work or not. He didn't know much of anything.

_Trust me_

Closing his eyes Blaine drank the retcon. Two seconds later his body slumped forward. The last thing he heard was Jack saying,

"Everything is going to be ok, Ianto."

And then Blaine's world went black.

()()()()()()()

When Blaine dropped his glass Jack shot forward and grabbed Kurt before he could hit the floor. Ben caught Blaine.

"So," John crossed his arms, "what's the plan then? Do we call the police first or do we just show up at the hospital?"

Jack smiled down at Kurt, "Call Andy-tell him to meet us at the hospital," he frowned, "don't tell him why though."

"Alright," John cocked his head, "are you sure they won't remember anything?"

"Positive."

Arwen stepped forward, "Do you want me to take him or-?"

Jack shook his head, "No-I want you to check the rift manipulator," he nodded at Ben, "after you put Blaine in the SVU, I want you to help Arwen," Jack turned around, "I'll be back later."

"Jack," Gwen walked by his side, "can I-can I go with you?"

"Shouldn't you be with Rhys?"

Gwen glared at him, "I told him I needed to be here-that this would be the last day anyways."

"Did you tell him about Ianto?"

She shook her head, "I told him it had to do with Ianto but I didn't specify," Gwen sighed, "Rhys still misses him." Trembling Gwen reached out and pushed Kurt's hair back.

"He's-he's going to be happy, right?"

Jack nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

By the time Jack arrived at the SVU, Blaine was already strapped in the back. Jack carefully placed Kurt next to his boyfriend. Before he shut the door Jack took a piece of jewelry out of his coat pocket.

"Is that a bracelet?" Gwen asked. Jack ignored her and clipped the bracelet around Kurt's wrist. It was a dull silver color with a black gem stone in the middle. He had gotten it when he'd been traveling with the doctor. The bracelet had been a gift from Rose.

"It's very beautiful," Gwen touched it, "where did you get it?"

"A human colony in the future," Jack answered. He picked up Kurt's hand and placed a kiss on the younger boy's palm, "A friend gave it to me."

"Oh." Gwen stepped forward, "Bye Ianto," she twisted her hands behind her back, "I hope you have a good life."

Jack grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back.

"I need to go meet Andy," Jack closed the car door, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if there's an emergency."

Gwen nodded and looked on as Jack climbed into the driver's seat and drove off. When the SUV disappeared from sight Gwen closed the garage door and went back into the hub.

()()()()()()()

The hospital was twenty minutes away from the hub but Jack arrived in ten minutes. There was no doubt in his mind that Detective Swanson would be calling him later on in the day to give him a talking to but Jack didn't really care. When he arrived at the hospital Andy was waiting outside.

"There you are," he walked up to the SVU, "what's going on this time then?"

Jack got out of the car and walked to the passenger side.

"No doubt you heard about those two boys that were kidnapped."

Andy blinked and then groaned, "Oh God," he looked up at the sky, "It had something to do with your spooky do's didn't it?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Jack opened the car, "mind helping me?"

Hesitantly Andy stepped forward and unbuckled Blaine before lifting him up.

"You've got the other on then?"

Jack reached inside the car to get Kurt.

"I'll call the station after we drop them off," Andy sighed, "hope you guys have a cover story ready," he paused, "you going to stick around until the parents come?"

Jack looked down at Kurt, "Yes," he muttered, "yes I think I will."

"Good news that," they entered the hospital, "Mr. Hummel's been driving us crazy."

That got Jack's attention, "Really?"

"Oh yea," Andy motioned to a nurse, "ever since he arrived from the states he's been coming to the station every day, yelling at us to do something. He's been going around the city with a picture of his kid, asking people if they'd seen him. Put up a bunch of fliers too."

"Did he," Jack's grip on Kurt stiffened, "You know I won't be able to say anything."

"But you have a cover story, don't you?"

Jack saw two stretchers coming towards them, "Not this time."

()()()()()()()

Four days-It had been four days since Burt arrived in Wales. Four days since his son had been kidnapped along with Blaine. Four days and Burt was slowly going insane.

"Burt," Carole touched his shoulder, "I made you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey," she sat down next to him, "you haven't eaten much these past couple of days," Carole's voice was shaking, "please eat something Burt-please."

"I can't," Burt rubbed his eyes, "I just-I need to find him, Carole."

"And we will," Carole said, "but you need to eat, Burt," she tried to smile, "you'll need it for when we go out to put up those fliers."

Burt stood up and ran a hand over his head, "Nobody in this goddamn city has seen him," he growled, "the police have no clue and-"he looked to his left and right, "yesterday when I went out, a woman told me something."

"What?"

"She told me that-that people go missing in Cardiff all the time."

Carole face paled, "Honey people go missing all the time in-in any country and in any city," she touched his hand, "come on-we'll go down and eat before we go back out ok?"

The phone rang. Burt launched himself at the device,

"Hello?"

"Good morning," a woman said, "I'm looking for Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel please."

Burt started quaking, "I'm Mr. Hummel."

"Mr. Hummel this is Dr. Kass from St. David Hospital. I'm calling to tell you that your son and Blaine Anderson have been brought here."

Laughing Burt fell to his knees, "Are-really? He's-they're at the hospital? My son is-he's ok? He's alive?"

"Yes sir. An officer and the man who brought them here are waiting for you and Blaine's parents to arrive."

"We'll be right there." Hanging up the phone Burt stood up and hugged Carole, tears streaming down his face,

"They found him, Carole! They found my son! They found him and Blaine," he gasped, "they're-they're at St. David."

Carole stated to cry, "Oh God Burt-"her eyes widen, "I'll get Finn. You go, go and get Philip and Maria," she kissed Burt's cheek before running out of the room, shouting for Finn. Stumbling Burt ran down the stairs, calling out,

"Phillip! Phillip!"

Mr. Anderson came running from the kitchen,

"What's wrong?"

"They-they found Kurt and Blaine," Burt panted, "they found him they," Burt's eyes started to sting, "they're at the hospital-St. David."

Maria appeared next to her husband, eyes wide.

"They found him? They found my son?"

Burt nodded. Phillip dug into his pocket,

"C-come o-n," he stuttered, "Let's go."

"Burt!" Finn came running down the stairs, a huge smile on his face, "is it true? Did they find him? Did they find Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yes," Burt felt as if his heart would explode, "they're at the hospital," Carole came down, "come on-we need to go."

They all piled into the car, with Burt and Philip in the front. Maria and Carole sat in the back crying and giggling. Finn was talking to somebody on the phone,

"Dude they found him! They found Kurt!"

Philip's hands were steady on the steering wheel but the man's lips were quivering. Burt's fingers were digging into his thighs. The closer they got to the hospital the more restless he became. It's not until they were parking that Burt realized that he had no idea about Kurt's condition. Yes he knew his son was safe in a hospital but the doctor never told him if something was wrong. What if his son had been beaten? What if Kurt had been shot or had broken bones or internal bleeding? As soon as Mr. Anderson had parked Burt ran out of the car and into the hospital.

"Excuse me," he panted, "I'm looking for my son, Kurt-Kurt Hummel."

The nurse blinked at him, "The kidnapped boy?"

"Yes."

"The doctor is examining him and his friend," she said.

"Can I see him?"

The nurse shook her head, "Not until the doctor is done, no."

Burt felt his stomach drop, "Is he ok? What's wrong with Kurt? How is he?"

"I don't know Sir," Blaine's parents came running in at that moment followed by Carole and Finn, "If you'd like I could take you to Captain Harkness and Officer Andy."

"Did they find him?"

"Captain Harkness did," the nurse frowned and mumbled something under her breath, "Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes!" Philip cried, "yes please."

"Alright," the nurse turned around, "follow me."

She led them down a hallway and pointed to what looked to be a waiting room.

"They're in there," she smiled at them, "I'll come by when the doctors done with his examinations."

"Thank you."

Carole touched his arm, "Did she tell you anything about Kurt and Blaine?"

"No," he looked at Philip and Maria, "she just said that the doctor was looking them over. They didn't tell me anything more."

"Well," Maria sniffled, "maybe-maybe the man who found him can tell us something."

"Yea, yea ok."

Finn was the one to open the door. Inside the waiting room was Mr. Davidson. Burt had dealt with the policeman the past four days. The other man was wearing an army coat. Burt didn't recognize him but there was something familiar about him.

"So then what are you going to tell the family then?" Officer Andy said. The man shrugged,

"I'm not telling them anything. You know the rules Andy," the man sat down, "the boys are safe anyways."

Andy blew out a breath, "They're not going to like it," the officer glared at the man, "why are you here anyways?"

The man growled, "Because I want to be."

"Excuse me," Burt moved forward, "I'm Burt-Kurt's father," he looked at the man, "you found my son?"

The man looked him up and down before extending his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness," Jack stood up, "and yes I did find your son."

Before Burt could say anything Maria launched herself at the Captain,

"Thank you!" she hugged him, "thank you, thank you!"

The captain blinked once before smiling.

"Just doing my job."

Mr. Anderson carefully pried his wife away from the captain.

"Captain," Burt licked his lips, "where-where were they? Are they ok?" Burt clenched his fists, "Did-did you find the people that kidnapped them?"

"From what I can tell both Blaine and Ia-"the captain coughed, "Kurt are alright."

Burt waited for a few seconds but Jack didn't say anything more.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you that."

That threw Burt off, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Jack looked down at him, "Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you anything about this case."

"You can't-"Burt gritted his teeth, "my son was kidnapped and-and you can't tell me anything?"

"I told you that your son is fine, Mr. Hummel."

"Can you at least tell me if the bastards who kidnapped them are-"

"They've been dealt with."

"Excuse me," the nurse entered the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson? Your son is starting to wake up."

Maria and Philip moved forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Jack came up to Blaine's parents, "I'd like to speak to your son."

Philip nodded, "Of course, of course. You can come with us."

"I want to talk to Blaine alone."

"Well, that's fine-"

"Right now."

Everyone stared at Jack. Andy closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face.

"Honestly," Andy looked at Jack, "can't you let them see their son first?"

"You know how this works Andy," Jack turned to the nurse grinning, "Emily-"

The nurse growled and crossed her arms, "You know I'm getting sick of you waltzing into our hospital and doing whatever the hell you want, Harkness!"

"Oh," Jack grabbed his chest, "you wound me." Burt felt as if someone had poured fire on him, "you know the rules beautiful," Jack took out something from his pocket and flashed it to the nurse, "I promise I won't be long."

The nurse threw her hands up, "Fine! Just hurry it up."

"Whoa," Finn spoke, "are-can he do that? I mean-dude," he turned to Jack, "Burt and my Mom and Blaine's parents have kind of been waiting for this you know? Can't you like, wait your turn or something?"

"Unfortunately no," Jack shrugged, "look at it this way. The sooner I talk to Blaine, the quicker his parents can see him."

With a salute Jack went off. Burt turned to Officer Andy, "He can't do this!"

"Actually," Andy hissed, "he sort of can."

"Can't you," Mr. Anderson shook, "report him to your superior or something? This-this has to be against the law!"

"Uh," Andy chuckled, "see that's the thing-Captain Harkness doesn't work for us."

"Is he like, in the military?" Finn asked.

"Course not," the nurse scoffed, "he's Torchwood."

Burt froze, "Torchwood?"

"Mhmm," Emily nodded, "this organization here in Cardiff-they deal with strange things."

Torchwood-the word resonated in Burt's head. He's heard that word before.

"So he doesn't work for the police?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No," Andy shook his head, "Captain Harkness deals with things that," the officer smacked his lips, "well that we can't deal with."

"I haven't seen my son in days and," Philip growled, "and this man just-"Maria grabbed her husband's hand, "he can't do that!"

"That's what I've been telling him!" the nurse scowled, "nothing we can do though."

Burt let himself fall into one of the chairs. Torchwood-he's heard of it. Burt is sure he's heard of whatever that is but he can't remember.

"How long will he be with our son?"

"I honestly don't know, Mrs. Anderson." Emily bit her lip, "I'm sorry that I can't do anything more. I'll call you when he's done."

After the nurse left Philip sat next to Burt.

"I-I don't understand why they won't let us see our son's-they've been missing for days and now we can't-why is he doing this?"

Burt closed his eyes and didn't answer.

()()()()()()()

Jack was standing outside of Blaine's room looking in. Blaine was half awake at best, eyes searching for something. When the boy looked towards the window Jack went in.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Wha?" blinking Blaine looked up at him, eyes somewhat crossed, "what?"

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital."

Groaning Blaine turned his face and stared at Jack confused.

"Who are you?"

Jack grinned, "What do you remember?"

"…I was at home," Blaine said, "I was at home and…and I was with-" his mouth fell open and he let out a terrified cry, "someone-someone was there and-oh my God Kurt! My boyfriend, Kurt was there and-"

"It's alright," Jack placed a hand on Blaine's arm, "don't worry about it. Your boyfriend is ok. He's in another room, sleeping."

Blaine slumped into the bed, shivering.

"What-what happened? Why-are we in a hospital?"

"You are," Jack grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, "I brought you and your boyfriend here."

"Why?"

"I found you guys close to mermaid bay, unconscious."

Blaine shook his head, "Mermaid bay? What happened?"

"That's why I'm here," Jack flashed his badge before resting his elbows on his knees, "To ask if you remembered anything."

Blaine ran his hand over his hair, "I-not really no. I remember," He blushed, "I remember kissing Kurt and this weird noise but-"he sighed, "I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

Jack smirked, "Don't worry about," he ruffled the boys hair, "all that matters is that you and your boyfriend are safe, right?"

"Can I see him? Can I see Kurt?"

"Maybe later-he hasn't woken up yet," Jack stood up, "for now get some rest. You're parents will be here soon."

Before Jack left Blaine called out to him,

"Hey Mr.…Mr.-"

"Captain," Jack said, "Captain Harkness."

Blaine smiled at him, "Thank you," he whispered voice sincere and eyes soft, "for bringing us here."

"No problem," Jack said, "I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried about you."

()()()()()()

Burt was pacing. It had been fifteen minute since that jerk had gone up to speak to Blaine and he had yet to come back down.

"God," Philip squeezed his nose, "how long is he going to take?"

_Torchwood._ Burt kept thinking about that word. He's heard about it before but where?

"I just want to see my son," Maria said, "I just want to see Blaine."

"Jack will be done soon," Andy rubbed his hands together, "there's no need to worry."

"Of course we're worried!" Burt shouted, "our son's were kidnapped and now that we found them some-some special ops or whatever bastard waltzes in and-and-"

"Ok," Andy raised his hands up, "I get it, alright but there really is nothing that I can do."

"Seriously?" Finn asked, "I mean, he's a captain right? Couldn't you like go to his…I don't know General or something like that?"

"He's the boss of Torchwood."

There was that name again. Burt knew that name.

"Are they like the CIA?"

"…I guess?"

The name Torchwood kept going around in circles inside Burt's head. He stepped out of the waiting room in search for a nurse.

"I didn't know that kidnapping case was related to Torchwood."

Burt froze.

"Me neither," Emily said, "but Harkness said that he _found_ them near Mermaid bay."

The other nurse let out a snort, "I believe that," there was a pause, "know what I think? I think that well…either someTHING kidnapped those boys or," the nurse's voice dropped. Burt plastered himself closer to the wall and strained to listen,

"Or Jack and his team kidnapped them."

Burt stopped breathing.

"Wouldn't be the first time they've done that," Emily responded, "do you remember, a couple of years ago, a man came in with a gunshot wound and Harkness came in, badge flashing and whisked him away?"

"Yes! I can't stand that man."

"I don't think anybody can," Emily paused, "don't know what Torchwood would want with a couple of teenage boys though."

Heart racing Burt showed himself.

"What do you mean?"

Emily and the other nurse blinked at him,

"Mr. Hummel-"

"What does Torchwood do? Why do you think that they would kidnap my son?"

"Nobody knows what Torchwood does," the nurse said, "we just know that they deal with…odd things."

Aggravated Burt rubbed his chest.

"Odd things?"

"Yea," The nurse kept talking, despite Emily's glare, "all we know is that when Harkness comes to our hospital it's usually bad news for that patient-last one he came to pick up went missing. Still hasn't been found. Not to mention that when something freaky happens, Torchwood is always there."

"Rina!"

"What room is my son in?" Emily opened her mouth to respond, "And don't tell me that I can't go see him! I don't care what that man said!"

Nodding Emily motioned towards the elevators, "Third floor room 346. The door will be on your right," she patted his shoulder, "I'll send up Blaine's parents in a couple of minutes. Be careful."

"Thanks."

Burt went into the elevator. He was shaking.

_-last one he came to pick up went missing. Still hasn't been found._

Inside the elevator Burt closed his eyes. He had to remember. He's heard about Torchwood before but where? Where has he heard about Torchwood?

_Death by Torchwood_

Burt's eyes snapped opened.

_Death by Torchwood._

Kurt's drawings. Kurt's drawings that were full of death and weird creatures and robots.

_Death by Torchwood._

Oh God it existed-that thing his son talked about existed and a member of it was alone with either Blaine or his son; and Burt also realized why Captain Harkness had looked familiar. Kurt had drawn him before.

"Come on, come on."

As soon as the elevator opened Burt stepped outside and started looking for his son's room.

_Please be ok, Kurt. Please be ok._

_()()()()()() _

The retcon had worked perfectly. Blaine had no memory of Jack or of Torchwood which meant that Kurt would likewise have no memories of anything that had happened. After Jack had left Blaine alone he went into Kurt's room.

"Hi," Jack whispered, "you look a bit better," he looked outside the door to make sure that nobody was around before sitting down next to the bed, "You're Dad is probably gonna be here in a couple of minutes," Jack laughed, "he looks like a good man," he brushed his hand over Kurt's arm, "I'm glad you have a very loving family. You deserve it."

Kurt's hand twitched but he didn't wake up.

"You're going to be really happy," Jack took one of Kurt's hands, "I'm going to make sure of that. I promise Ianto," casting one last look at the door Jack quickly kissed the back of Kurt's hand.

"Get away from my son!"

Before Jack could turn around Burt grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the floor.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

Burt fell on him, fists flying. Jack grabbed the man's arms and pushed him off. He looked back at Kurt but the boy was still sleeping.

"Get out of here!"

"Mr. Hummel-"

"I want you to leave!" Burt tried to hit him again but Jack dodged him easily, "I don't want you anywhere near my son or Blaine!"

"I just wanted-"

"OUT!" Burt pushed him, "I want you gone! I don't want you near my son again! Not you and not," he snarled, "whoever or whatever your working with!"

Jack frowned, "Working for?"

"Torchwood," Burt grabbed Jack by the coat, "I don't know what you do and I don't care," he pushed Jack away, "I just want you out of here."

"Mr. Hummel-"Kurt's father punched him in the face.

"Burt!"

Someone pulled Burt away. Jack stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"What is going on in here?"

A doctor stepped into the room and looked between Burt and Jack.

"You again" the doctor shook his head, "I think you should leave, Captain Harkness."

Jack's eyes moved to Kurt and then to Burt. Licking his bloody lips Jack nodded.

"I'll be back later."

"No you-"

"I will," Jack's eyes met Burt's, "I'll come back later to talk with him," he smiled at the doctor, "always a pleasure Dr. Kass."

With a wink Jack walked out and into an elevator. As soon as the doors closed he winced and touched his split lip. That punch had mildly hurt.

"Jeez."

Jack didn't think Burt saw him kiss Kurt's hand.

_"I don't know what you do and I don't care!"_

There is no doubt in Jack's mind that somebody-probably one of the nurses-told Burt about what tended to happened when he showed up at the hospital. It didn't matter, really. He'll just have to wait until Burt was gone.

()()()()()()

"Mr. Hummel," Dr. Kass touched his back, "are you ok?"

Burt was sitting on the ground, panting and sweaty.

"I," he coughed, "I don't want him anywhere near my son. I don't want him anywhere near Blaine either."

Dr. Kass nodded, "I'll try to do my part," she bit her lip, "but never mind that now. Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Hummel?"

"I'll be ok," Burt was breathing easier.

"You sure, Burt?"

Finn was standing on the side twisting his hands. Carole was kneeling beside him rubbing his back.

"Yea," Burt rolled his shoulders, "just-help me up please."

Both Finn and Carole helped him stand. Trembling Burt looked at his unconscious son.

"Oh Kurt."

His son looked pale and sick. There were bruises on his neck and on his arms. His eyes looked sunken in.

"Oh my boy," Burt stumbled forward, "what did they do to you? What did they do?"

"Dude," Finn sat down in a chair, "he doesn't look that good."

"Dr. Kass," Carole asked, "are you sure that Kurt is ok?"

"Well…he has no internal bleeding nor any broken bones," the doctor frowned, "it looks like he hit his head but that's about it."

Carole sighed and placed a hand over his chest.

"God he looks thinner," Burt ran his hand over Kurt's cheek. Dr. Kass checked one of the monitors, "why isn't he awake?"

"As I said Kurt seems to have suffered a head injury so he might sleep a little longer."

"He's not brain damaged or anything right?" Finn said eyes wide, "like, he'll still be Kurt and everything when he wakes up right?"

Dr. Kass smiled, "I think so yes."

Burt nodded. His hand moved down his son's arm, his eyes glued to the black and blue bruises littering his son's skin.

"Oh Kurt," he bent down and kissed his son's forehead, "I missed you so much…so, so much."

His son groaned but didn't wake up. Carole came up to run a hand through Kurt's hair,

"He's going to be ok Burt," she twined her hand with her husbands, "Kurt is strong.

"Just like his mom," Burt laughed, "just like Alicia." Burt sat down in a chair, "Everything is going to be ok now, Kurt. You're going to be ok."

()()()()()()()

The last time Blaine had been hugged this much was after he was beaten up at that Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," his mother kept muttering his name into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're ok." Maria kissed her son's cheek, "we were so scared, Blaine. So scared."

"I'm ok, Mom." Blaine's father was at his right, holding his hand and staring down at the floor. "really I'm alright. Nothing hurts or anything."

"You were gone for days Blaine," Philip whispered, "I was so afraid that something had happened to you."

Maria nodded and continued raining kisses on Blaine's face.

"The police weren't much help. There were no clues, nothing and," she shuddered, "and then people kept saying that a lot of people disappear in Cardiff and-"

"I'm ok," Blaine repeated, "really I am. I don't even remember what happened really."

"Nothing at all?" his Dad asked. Blaine frowned and slowly shook his head, "I remember…well Kurt and I were talking and," Blaine blushed, "I kissed Kurt."

His mother hummed and his father gave the hand he was holding a squeeze.

"I kissed Kurt and-we talked some more…" Blaine rubbed his head, "I don't remember anything after that. I think…someone knocked? I don't remember."

"Don't worry about it," Maria said, "it's ok. The important thing is that you and Kurt were found and-"

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to stand up, "Is he ok? What happened is he awake yet? Is he hurt?"

Philip shushed him, "He's ok," he smiled at his son, "he still hasn't woken up but the doctors said that he was going to be just fine."

Blaine bit his lip, "Can I see him? Please?"

Maria leaned back, "Maybe later, sweetheart. His family is with him at the moment."

"Can-can I see him later?"

"Of course," Philip nodded, "as soon as he wakes up, we'll ask Burt if you can go see him ok?"

"Can't I go see him right now?" Blaine asked, "I know he's not awake but," he gripped the blankets, "I just want to make sure he's ok. That he's not hurt or anything."

Blaine's parents looked at each other.

"Let me ask the nurse if we can move you ok?"

Maria pressed a button by Blaine's bed. Philip stood up.

"I'll go talk to Burt-see if it's ok."

"Thanks Dad."

Sighing Blaine falls back onto the pillows. His mother follows.

"Are you ok, Blaine? Do you want some water?"

"I'm just…I'm just really, really tired Mom."

Maria grabbed her son's hands, "Did…did Captain Harkness talk to you?"

"Yea," Blaine smiled, "he was really nice. He said he found us by Mermaid Quay."

"He didn't tell you anything more?"

"No," Blaine said, "he asked me if I remembered anything but I don't so…" he shrugged, "will he be back later?"

"I think he will." Maria looked away, "He tried talking to Kurt but he-well, he isn't awake so-"

"Hey dude," Finn walked in with Philip, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Blaine grinned, "how about you?"

"Relieved," Finn laughed, "man we were all so scared you? Rachel and everybody back in Ohio have been going crazy-your Warbler buddies too."

"Yea?" Blaine asked surprised. Finn nodded.

"Dude totally. I've been e-mailing with David and…uh…Wes. I texted them like, an hour ago. They're really happy that somebody found you and Kurt."

Blaine wasn't what to say so he just nodded.

"Anyways," Finn continued, "Um…so Burt said you can come see Kurt in like, five minutes or something," the taller boy winced, "he's still kind of pissed off at that guy."

"What guy?"

"You know the guy with the army coat?"

"…Captain Harkness?"

"Yea that guy," Finn looked around the room, "Burt totally beat him up."

"…What?"

"Why," Blaine's mother looked confused, "why would Burt do that?"

"I've no idea," Finn shrugged, "he just went crazy man. Like, punching and kicking the guy. Told the captain that he didn't want him anywhere near Kurt OR you."

Blaine's stomach twisted.

"But you don't know why?"

Finn scratched his head, "I think he overheard something about…Torchwood from the nurses," he turned to Blaine's mother, "I don't know what he heard but I don't think it was anything good."

Maria looked confused, "He was a little…arrogant I suppose but…" she paused, "I don't know."

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, cringing when his fingers got caught in his curls.

"Did the doctor find anything wrong with Kurt?"

"Nah," Finn smiled wide, "I mean, the doctor did say that she thought Kurt had a concussion and he has a couple of bruises but apart from that he's great."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. A second later Burt walked in.

"Hey kid," the other man looked tired and a little sweaty.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How about you kid? Feeling good?"

"Yea, I am."

Burt looked at Blaine and then at his mother,

"Did that guy come up to talk to you?"

"Yea…"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really," Blaine said, "he just asked me if I remembered anything and that he found us by Mermaid Quay."

"That's it?"

Burt sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Yea," Blaine was getting nervous, "why? What's wrong?"

Burt shook his head, "Nothing nothing," the older man said, "if-if you want and if they'll let you, you could go and see Kurt," Burt put a hand up, "mind you, he's not awake yet but…"

"OK," a nurse came into the room, "can I get up? I want to see Kurt."

The nurse nodded, "That's fine,"she dropped some weird looking slippers on the floor, "just be careful not to pull your IV out."

Blaine's mother helped him into the slippers. Finn and his father helped him across his room and into Kurt's.

"Oh," when Blaine saw Kurt laying in bed his knees went weak, "he looks…sick." Gingerly Blaine sat down in an empty chair.

"The doctor said he was fine," said Carole, "he should wake up soon."

Blaine said nothing. He just stared at his boyfriend who looked so broken and still that it broke Blaine's heart. Who would do this? What kind of person would hurt a boy like Kurt? Sniffling Blaine cautiously picked up his boyfriends hand. Burt came up behind him and Finn sat down next to him. Minutes passed and nobody talked. Blaine guessed that nobody quite knew what to say.

"Blaine," his mother called, "maybe we should get-"

Kurt gasped awake. Carole jumped back and Finn shrieked. Burt kneeled next to his son and took Kurt's hand away from Blaine's,

"Hey buddy, hey," Kurt's eyelashes fluttered, "hey Kurt," Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes opened, "can you hear me son?"

Kurt groaned and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Blaine, Kurt smiled.

"You're…Blaine," Kurt giggled and looked to the side, "Daddy?"

"Here I am Kurt," Burt stood up and pulled his son into a hug, "Thank God you're awake."

"Daddy," Kurt whispered. His eyes bore into Blaine, "Daddy did you know?"

"What?" Burt ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "Kurt what are you talking about?"

"I died," everybody in the room cringed, "I died here Daddy," Kurt grinned, "I died here with the cybermen."

Burt turned white.

"Come on Blaine," Maria pulled her son up from the chair, "let's go."

"No," his father grabbed Blaine's other arm and gently steered him towards the door, "No Kurt!"

His boyfriend stared at him, "It's ok Blaine," Kurt called out, "I had to do it but it's ok. They deserved it-they killed Lisa, Blaine and they destroyed the Torchwood Tower in London -"

Blaine didn't hear the rest of what Kurt said.

"Mom, Dad-"

"I think Burt would like to be alone with his son right now, Blaine."

"But-Kurt said…he didn't-"

"Sweetie didn't you say that Kurt talks in his sleep sometimes?"

"He does…yes."

Maria's smile didn't reach her eyes, "I'm sure that's what's going on right now. I'm sure your boyfriend is just…confused, Blaine. He'll be fine in an hour or so. You can see him then ok?"

"But I-"

"Your Mom is right," Philip helped his son back into the hospital bed, "just-just rest ok? When Kurt is more lucid, you can visit him again ok?"

Blaine tried to look outside his door.

"I'm sure he's fine Blaine," His mother repeated, "Kurt is probably just really confused right now. Burt said that he might have hit his head on something."

Blaine rested his head on the pillow and said nothing. He was scared. He was scared that Kurt had been traumatized. He was scared that his boyfriend remembered their ordeal. Granted, Blaine knew that Kurt had talked about Lisa and the London Tower before they were kidnapped but he was still terrified that his boyfriend wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Don't worry," his father repeated, "Kurt will be fine."

Blaine wished he could believe his parents.

()()()()()()

Carol was the one who called the nurse.

"He's awake then?" Emily walked in, "that's good news."

Kurt waved at her.

"Hey, hey-you've lived here for a while, right?"

"Kurt please-"Kurt ignored his father.

"I've lived here my whole life, yea." Emily checked the monitors.

"Tell them," Kurt moved his father aside, "tell them about the cybermen."

Emily laughed, "Cybermen?"

"That explosion! The one by Mermaid Quay! I died there in 2005!"

Emily froze. Burt closed his eyes.

"Yes…I know about the…explosion," she looked at Burt and Carol, "he probably saw it on the news when he was young."

"It was Torchwood." Kurt exclaimed. Emily picked up his chart and wrote something.

"It's always Torchwood," she whispered, "I'll be back later."

"Kurt," Burt gently grabbed his son's chin, "I'll be right back ok?"

Before Carole or Finn could stop him Burt ran after the nurse.

"Hey!" the nurse turned around, "what was he talking?"

Emily bit her lip, "Just something that happened here a few years ago."

"In October?" Burt said, "October 15th?"

Emily nodded, "Did…your son watch it on the news?"

"No," Burt didn't want to tell the nurse the whole story of how Kurt knew about that explosion, "he-he's had nightmares about it," he looked around, "you have to tell me-I need to know what Torchwood is."

"Nobody knows," Emily shrugged, "I mean, all I know-all everybody knows is that they deal with weird things and that people tend to disappear around Cardiff a lot." Emily's eyes shifted left and right, "there are rumors though."

"What kind of rumors?"

Emily took Burt's arm and led him further down the hall and into a vacant room.

"First off, I didn't tell you anything."

"Got it."

"Ok," Emily took a breath, "there are people around Cardiff who say that Torchwood chases aliens."

Burt blinked, "…Aliens? UFO's you mean?"

"Yes. Some people say that they've seen these horrible monsters crawling out of the sewers," Emily clicked her tongue, "I'm sure you've heard that lots of people disappear around Cardiff, yea? This one man swears he saw a bright light "kidnap" a person."

Burt's skin prickled, "Did anyone die? In that explosion I mean?"

"Afraid so," Emily sighed, "a young man-I think his name was….Ianto?"

"Ianto."

"Yea. He came to the hospital a couple of times. He was such a sweetheart really."

"I see."

Burt rubbed his hands together, "Is he going to come back? Captain Jack?"

Emily hissed, "Most likely yes-he didn't get to talk to your son so-"

"I don't want him anywhere near my son. I don't want him anywhere near my family period."

"I understand, Mr. Hummel but there isn't anything we can do. If the Captain wants to talk to your son we have to let him. We can't tell him no."

"Why not?"

Emily shook her head, "They-Torchwood can do what they want I guess you can say."

Burt bit his tongue, "I don't like him."

"Welcome to the club."

()()()())

Two minutes after waking up, Kurt started to sound like himself.

"Carole?" he moaned, "Finn," he frowned at his step-brother, "what-where am I? What's wrong?" He tried to sit up but Carole pushed him back down.

"Nothing's wrong," Carole said, "How are you feeling Kurt? Are you feeling better?"

"What time is it?" Kurt's eyes widen, "wait…BLAINE!" he screamed. Carole held him down.

"Blaine's fine honey, Blaine's fine!"

Kurt shook his head, "The-"he paused, "there was something. There was-a noise?" he gasped, "Blaine kissed me," Kurt whispered, "he kissed me and his parents were gone and then…and then…"

"And then what?"

Kurt bit his lip, "I-I don't remember," he started to freak out, "I don't-I don't remember I don't-"

"Shh," Carole brushed Kurt's hair back, "it's ok, it's ok. The doctor said that-that you hit your head so…so it's ok."

"Where's my Dad?" Kurt cried, "oh my God where's my Dad?" he turned to Finn, "Where's my Dad? Is he ok? What happened to him, where is he?"

"Dude," Finn said, "calm down man. Burt just stepped out to talk to the nurse or something. He's totally ok Kurt, really."

"Blaine?" Kurt said, "I want to see Blaine? Where's Blaine?"

Carole looked at Finn.

"Um, I'll go get him if you want," the taller boy said, "He's like right down the hall."

"Please?"

Nodding Finn stepped out. Kurt sighed and waited.

()()()()()

Blaine and his parents had been watching TV when Finn walked in.

"Hey dude."

"Hi Finn," Blaine tried to smile, "what's going on?"

"Kurt's asking for you."

Blaine gasped, "Really? He's ok? He's-" he hesitated, "he's not…you know?"

Finn looked confused, "Not what?" he frowned but then, "oh…no, no…he's not saying all those…well all those freaky stuff anymore."

Even before Finn could finish talking Blaine was already once again slipping out of bed and putting on his slippers. This time his parents didn't try to stop him. They just helped him get to Kurt's room. Blaine grew more nervous the closer he got to his boyfriends room.

"Blaine!" Kurt was sitting up, eyes wide and bright, "oh my God Blaine!" when he tried to get out of bed Carole gently pushed him back down and shook his head.

"Don't get up, Kurt. You still need to rest."

Kurt made a face but didn't say anything, "Blaine," he looked up at his boyfriend, "Blaine are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine tried to not to cry but a few tears still slid down his cheeks, "what-what about you?"

"I…I think I'm ok," Kurt laughed, "I mean I'm sore and I can't remember anything that happened," he blushed, "ok I remember what happened you know…before but," he let out a sigh, "Blaine what happened? I mean-why are we here?"

"I wish I could tell you," Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed him. He knew that his parents and Kurt's family were probably staring but he didn't care. Blaine need to make sure that his boyfriend was ok.

"Oh," Kurt breathed out against Blaine's lips, "oh."

"I don't know what happened…I think we were kidnapped or something. I don't know."

"K-kidnapped?" Kurt touched Blaine's chest and face, "why?"

"We don't know sweetheart," Carole said, "nobody will tell us anything. Someone came to talk to Blaine-he might try and talk to you too later on today." Carole didn't seem too happy about that.

"Kurt!" Burt entered the room, a big smile on his face.

"Dad!"

Blaine quickly moved aside so that Burt could gather his son into his arms.

"Hey buddy," Burt kissed his son's forehead, "are you feeling better?"

"I'm ok," Kurt sniffled, "what about you? Are you feeling ok?"

Burt shook his head, "I'm fine Kurt. Don't worry about me," Burt looked at Blaine, "glad you're feeling better too, kid."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Kurt looked at Blaine smiling. Maria and Philip stepped closer to Kurt's bed.

"We're glad you're feeling better," Mrs. Anderson, "I'm so sorry about what happened," she sniffled and grabbed her husband's hand, "we should have dragged you boys to party."

"It's not your fault Mrs. Anderson," Kurt shrugged, "it's just something that happened."

"Still," Philip coughed, "we're sorry that both of you had to go through this."

"Really it's ok," Kurt smiled, "we're…ok," it was more of a question than a statement, "it's ok," he looked at Blaine, "Carole said someone talked to you. Was it a cop?"

"I don't think so," Blaine frowned, "he was kind of a cop I think. His name was Captain Harkness."

Kurt froze and stared at him blankly, "Captain Harkness huh?"

"Yea."

Kurt said something in Welsh. Blaine blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kurt smiled. "nothing."

()()()()()

The next time the nurse walked into Kurt's room, both the Hummel's and Anderson's managed to convince her to move Blaine into Kurt's room. Their families stayed with them until visiting hours were over. Burt wasn't too happy about it.

"Can't you let us stay?"

Emily shook her head, "I wish I could let you stay but," she shrugged, "hospital policy you know. I can't do anything about it," Emily looked at Kurt and then his father, "and…I wish I could say that someone might not come see your son's but-"

"Can't we," Maria said, "can't we place a cop outside their door?" she twisted her hand together "I'd feel better if there was a police officer here at the hospital."

"I'll see what I can do."

Finn spends the last few minutes of his visit letting Kurt use his phone to text their friends back home. Blaine's parents keep touching their son. Carole keeps trying to shove food down Kurt's throat and Burt refuses to let go of his son's hand. When the clock struck seven Burt stood up and stared out the window. He took out a cell phone from his pocket,

"I'm going to leave your cell phone here, ok buddy?" he placed the phone on the bed, "if anything comes up-anything-call me and I'll come right back ok?" he paused, "maybe I should sleep in the waiting room."

"Dad," Kurt sighed, "you should go and sleep in a proper bed. You need to rest. You need to watch your blood pressure remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled, "really Dad. Blaine and I will be fine."

Burt played with his cap, "Ok."

Maria and Philip hugged their son one last time before taking their leave. Carole and Finn also hugged Kurt before leaving. Burt stayed a little longer.

"You really need to go now, Mr. Hummel," the nurse apologized. Nodding Burt pulled both Kurt and Blaine into a one arm hugged.

"Take care of yourself ok boys?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed his father's cheek.

"We'll be fine Dad. Don't worry about it. Now go…I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," Burt headed for the door, "remember what I said. If anything happens call me ok?"

"We know Dad."

"Ok."

Burt hovered for a few seconds more before finally leaving.

"Your Dad is really worried."

"So are your parents."

Blaine hummed and lay back down on his bed.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"No," Kurt said from his bed, "Blaine…" he was blushing, "we're…we're still…you know…"

"We're still what?"

Kurt coughed and looked up at the ceiling, "You know…before we were…taken…you…well you and I…," Kurt laughed, "well…we kissed and then-"

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Oh," he shook his head, "yea of course! We're still boyfriends; if you still want to be."

"I do," Kurt sighed happily, "I really do."

"After all this," Blaine turned on his side, "I'm going to take you out on a date."

"Where?"

"A fancy restaurant," Blaine exclaims, "and after that, I'll take you to a play or something. Or maybe we can go to an art museum if you want."

Kurt closed his eyes, a happy grin on his lips. Blaine think Kurt has never been more beautiful.

"That sounds perfect."

()()()()()()()

One hour after Burt Hummel left Jack went back inside the hospital. After being forced out he had gone back to the hub to try and do some paperwork. Gwen was still there and had asked him how Kurt was. Jack lied and said that neither Kurt nor Blaine remembered anything and they the boys were reunited with their families. Gwen had cried a little before going home. The rest of the team didn't ask about Kurt or Blaine. Arwen just placed the paperwork of what happened on his desk and left. Jack burned the paper and erased the files from the mainframe. It was better that way.

He had asked one of the nurses to call him when Burt left. Jack didn't want another encounter with that man.

"Back again I see," Dr. Kass greeted him in the lobby, "Mr. Hummel isn't going to be happy about this."

"He's gone isn't he?" Jack smirked, "besides I'm not going to stay long. Just want to ask Kurt a couple of question and then I'll be on my way."

The doctor rolled her eyes and left. Jack got into an elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. When the elevator door opened Jack stepped out and walked towards Kurt's room.

"—going to throw you a party?"

That was Blaine's voice. Jack stopped outside the room.

"That's what Mercedes said. It's going to be a "I'm glad you're not missing anymore" party I think," there was a pause, "you and the Warblers are invited."

"That…sounds like fun and kind of odd."

Kurt laughed, "Yea my friends are weird," a sigh, "I never thought I say this but I'm going to be so glad when we get back to Ohio."

Standing tall Jack entered the room. Blaine was sitting Indian style on his bed, his head resting on his left hand. Kurt was lying down on his bed staring at his boyfriend. Jack's stomach clenched.

"Hello."

Both boys turned to him. Blaine smiled. Kurt's eyes flashed.

"Captain Harkness hi," Blaine said. Jack nodded at him before grabbing a chair and dragging it into the middle of the room.

"How are you doing, Blaine? Feeling better?"

"I am," Blaine sighed, "I…I still can't really remember anything though."

Jack grinned, "Don't worry about. The people who kidnapped you have been taken care of."

"Really?" Kurt said. Jack looked at the boy.

"I took care of it."

Kurt's eyes burned into Jack's, "Thank you."

Jack wanted to hug him. He wanted to pull Kurt into his lap and pet him and keep him safe.

"It's what I do," Kurt blinked and Blaine grin, "do you remember anything Kurt?"

"We were in the living room," Kurt looked outside the window, "we were on the couch and then…and then…" he growled, "I don't-I can't remember anything past that."

Jack nodded, satisfied, "Like I said that's normal," he frowned, "there is a possibility that you might never regain your memory. Don't worry about it though," he tried to reassure them, "like I said those people have been taken care of."

"I bet you have," Kurt mumbled under his breath his eyes dark. Jack's left eye twitched. Blaine looked at his boyfriend oddly.

"So…there isn't going to be a trial or anything?"

"Torchwood doesn't do trials," Kurt whispered, "they use guns and retcon."

Jack felt cold. Blaine looked a little scared.

"Kurt? Kurt are you ok?"

"Of course," the younger boy smiled at his boyfriend, "why?"

Blaine looked at Jack for a second before caressing Kurt's cheek,

"Never mind."

Jack wanted to be the one touching Kurt-no he wanted to touch Ianto; Ianto who was dead.

"I need to go," Jack stood up, "Work to do," Kurt shuddered. Jack stuck his hand out. Blaine shook it. Kurt stared down at his bed.

"Thanks again," he whispered, "for saving us."

"Yea," Jack wished Kurt would look up, "take care of yourselves."

Neither boy said anything. Jack stopped himself from reaching out to Kurt and left the room. He tried not to think about how losing Kurt felt as if he was losing Ianto all over again. Before getting into the elevator Jack looked behind him. Ianto was given a second chance at life. Jack knew he would never talk to or see Kurt again but he would do everything in his power to make sure that Kurt had a great life.

"As long as you live," Jack smiled, "you'll never want for anything. I promise."

Palming the stopwatch in his coat pocket Jack climbed into the elevator. He had a lot of work to do.

()()()()()()

After Jack left, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hey," he whispered, nuzzling his boyfriends cheek, "are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, "Yea. Sorry about that," he let out a shaky sigh, "that guy-I don't know. There was something about him," Kurt shivered. Blaine ran a hand up and down Kurt's arm.

"Shh it's ok," Blaine kissed him, "he's not going to come back."

Kurt turned his head, "Thank you."

"For what?"

_There was always a distance-a distance he could not breach. A distance Jack imposed on him but never on Gwen-_

"For being here with me," he chuckled, "you're the best boyfriend ever."

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt-"he looked into his boyfriends eyes, "I know that we've only been dating for a couple of days and everything but we've known each other for almost a year. You've-you've been there for me and you were always one of my best friends and I've never met anybody like you and-"he took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that…I want to be in your life for as long as you'll let me Kurt."

_He would have married Lisa. He had wanted to be with Jack. In the end, Ianto had no one._

Kurt rose up and kissed Blaine, "I think," he said, "that I want you to be in my life for a very long time Blaine Anderson."


	14. Epilogue

**Gone and Back Again Epilogue**

September 2011

When Kurt Hummel entered McKinley high a little under a month after he'd been kidnapped, the students parted ways in the hall to let him through.

"Wow," Kurt looked around him, "this is kind of weird."

"I think it's nice," Rachel bounced next to him, "I wonder if this is what being famous feels like?"

"Girl shut up," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "they ain't stepping aside for you."

"Obviously I know that," Rachel shrugged, "still—"

"Kurt Hummel," Jacob stuck a microphone in front of Kurt's face, "how are you coping with what happened to you during the summer? Is it true that your kidnappers asked for 2 million dollars for you and your boyfriend? Is it true that-"

Sneering Kurt pushed him aside, "I think you've been watching way too many cop movies."

Jacob kept following Kurt until he entered the choir room. As soon as he saw Finn and Puck stand up Jacob ran.

"Finally," Kurt sat down, "I thought he would never leave."

Finn sat down next to his step-brother, "That guy's a jerk. He already tried to interview me like, three times today," he patted Kurt's shoulder, "he didn't say anything bad right?"

"Not really no," Kurt smiled. Finn smiled back. Ever since Kurt had been found, Finn rarely left his side. At first it was kind of sweet-until Finn started following Kurt and Blaine around on their dates. Kurt drew the line there. Carole and his Dad had also gone a little overboard as well. They had taken to checking up on Kurt every five minutes when he was at home and texting him constantly when he was out on a date with Blaine.

"Hello guys," Mr. Shue walked into the class. He looked at his students until his eyes settled on Kurt. He grinned, "How are you, Kurt?"

"Just fine, Mr. Shue."

"I'm glad," he clapped his hands, "Alright guys! This year we are taking Nationals. I'm sure of it!"

Kurt tuned most of his teacher's speech out. When he was sure that nobody was paying attention to him, he reached into his bag and took out his sketch pad and a pencil. With a final look around the room Kurt started drawing. He was nearly done with this sketch.

_Jack's eyes burning a hole through his head, Jack running a hand down his back, Jack kissing him-_

"DUDE!" Finn whispered to him, "Are you-are you drawing that guy again? Burt is going to freak out!"

The first time Kurt had drawn Captain Harkness after they came back to Ohio, Burt had ripped the drawing to shreds.

_Promise me you'll never draw him again. Promise me, Kurt, promise me._

Kurt didn't realize back in Wales that the man that had talked to him and Blaine was the man he had been drawing since he was young. A few weeks after Kurt was back home he remembered seeing Jack and that woman-_Gwen_-in a coffee shop. Kurt couldn't sleep for a couple of days after that.

"Don't worry about it, Finn. I'm not going to let Dad see this."

His step-brother cringed.

"Why do you keep drawing him anyways?" he whispered, "I mean-isn't it kind of weird or something?"

Kurt didn't have an answer to that question. Before going to Wales Kurt had always felt hurt and angry when he drew the captain. Now days however he felt hollow. It was as if all the emotions he felt when drawing the man had been dimmed. Sometimes Kurt had a dream or he saw something that made him want to cry or scream but overall he felt oddly empty when he drew him.

"Ok," Finn said, "just make sure Burt or Mom doesn't see it ok?"

"Yea."

The rest of Glee went by fast as did the rest of the school day. Finn decided to go with Rachel to her house so Kurt went home. As soon as he had parked the car Blaine came out of his house still in his Dalton uniform.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

Grinning Kurt got out of the car and gave his boyfriend a quick hug.

"Now that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Early release," Blaine said, "Plus it's Friday. We haven't seen each other since last Saturday."

"Mhmm," Kurt walked inside the house, "I have missed you. How goes the college applications?"

"Stressful," Blaine frowned, "Very-but I'm getting there. I just have a few more applications to send out and then I'll be done. What about you?"

Kurt sighed, "I'm looking at some art schools in New York. I'm trying to decide which one would better suit me. Mr. Harold, the art teacher at McKinley said I'd be a shoe in for a lot of the schools I'm looking at so," Kurt dropped his bag on the couch before moving towards the kitchen, "that makes me feel a little better. Still, I have to choose my best work and make a portfolio before the end of November so-"

"Oh," Blaine's voice sounded pained, "Kurt why do you still keep drawing him?"

Tensing Kurt turned around. Blaine was looking at his sketchbook tears in his eyes.

"It-"Kurt gripped the counter, "this is going to sound really weird but it actually makes me feel better."

"How can it make you feel better?" Blaine shook his head, "We saw him in the coffee shop. He's the one who found us after we were kidnapped," he put the sketchbook down, "Kurt-"

"I know," he sat down next to Blaine, "Blaine I know but I can't stop," Kurt traced his fingers over the emblem on Blaine's jacket, "I've been drawing him ever since I can remember."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt closer to him, "Does it really make you feel better?"

"A little yes," Kurt held Blaine's hand, "before Wales…before all that happened, I'd feel really bad after drawing him. Now however, I feel…liberated I guess you can say. I almost feel as if I'm purging or something."

"Ok," Blaine nodded, "if it makes you feel better," he looked at Kurt's sketching pad, "just make sure your father doesn't find them."

"I know," Kurt hummed, "Blaine…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you-have you remembered anything from that time?"

Blaine shivered, "Nothing at all. It still kind of bothers me that I can't remember anything. What about you?"

_There was a blue light-a blue light that was going to take him away and back to Torchwood back to-_

"Me neither."

Blaine stayed for dinner as he usually did now days. After dinner Kurt led Blaine to his room where they cuddled and talk for an hour before Blaine had to go back home.

"I'll text you when I get home?"

"Yes," Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, "bye Blaine. Take care ok?"

Kurt watched Blaine leave before going back inside his house.

"Hey buddy," Burt smiled at him, "how was school today?"

"It was good," his father looked through his sketchbook, "this looks exactly like your mother."

"Thank you," Kurt had switched sketchbooks earlier on, "I'm hoping to include that picture in my portfolio when I apply for the School of Visual Arts in New York."

"You working hard on that kid?"

"Yea," Kurt moved closer to his Dad, "I-Dad I know it's going to be really hard moving to another state," he said, "and I know that I'll probably not get a lot of grants from the government and everything and that art school is sounds really iffy and I'll probably be waiting tables or doing something else on the side to pay the bills once I graduate and everything but-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Burt pulled his son closed, "Look Kurt, I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you want to do with your art or anything but," he grinned, "I know you got talent, kid. I know that you can make it," he paused and ran his hand up and down Kurt's arm, "as for the whole money thing…well, I'm sure that it'll be fine in the end no matter what."

Kurt let his head fall onto his father's shoulder, "Thanks Dad."

That night Kurt dreamt of Lisa.

()()()()()()()

"Just open it."

Hand's shaking Kurt started to rip into the envelope before letting it fall on the ground,

"I can't Blaine," Kurt covered his face with his hands, "oh my God I can't. What if I got rejected? What if they tore out my portfolio?" he gasps, "what if they-"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him once, twice, three times.

"Have you seen the size of this envelope? This is not a rejection envelope. This is an acceptance envelope. Kurt," Blaine let go of his boyfriends face and picked up the envelope, "come on. If you don't open it, I'll open it for you."

Stomach churning Kurt took the envelope and carefully opened it. Taking a deep breath he took out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, New York._

"You got accepted," Blaine whispered in his ear, "Kurt you got accepted!"

Tears running down his cheeks Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and let the letter fall between them.

"I got in," he said, "Blaine, Blaine I got in!"

"Of course you did," his boyfriend said, "I knew you would, Kurt. You're crazy talented."

They spent a good ten minutes kissing before Blaine picked up the envelope again.

"Hey," he took another piece of paper out, "Kurt there's something else here."

"What?" Kurt took the paper and read it.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you will be attending the School of Visual Arts on a full scholarship. This means that your tuition, your books (including any and all supplies) and your dorm if you so wish to have one will be covered. _

Kurt blinked once, twice before shooting out his room.

"Dad! Dad!"

His father came out of the kitchen looking worried followed by Carole and Finn.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?"

Kurt wordlessly handed over the paper to his father. Burt took it and read it.

"Wow," laughing he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug, "I'm really proud of you, buddy. A full scholarship," he let go of his son, "wow…this-this is great Kurt. You're not going to have to pay off any loans or anything!"

"A full scholarship?" Finn grinned at him, "Dude that is pretty sweet! Is it like, going to cover your housing stuff?"

"Yes!" Kurt bounced up and down. Someone grabbed his hand and he turned startled,

"You had me worried," Blaine said, "what did the letter say?"

"Kurt got a full scholarship!" Carole came up to him and gave him a hug, "sweetheart I'm so proud of you!"

"Me too," Blaine smiled at him, "that's really great, Kurt. You won't have to worry about loans or anything like that."

"I know," Kurt beamed, "it's a huge load of my mind knowing that I won't have to worry about money while I'm in school."

"I say we go eat at that buffet to celebrate!" Finn said. Kurt shook his head but smiled,

"That actually sounds nice."

Burt nodded, "Let me just grab my keys and jacket," he looked at Blaine, "you might want to call your parents. Tell them that you're gonna come eat with us."

"I will," Blaine responded. Kurt tugged his boyfriends hand and turned to go back to his room, "We'll be right back."

Once the door to his room was closed Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"I got in, Blaine."

His boyfriend caressed his cheek, "I knew you would."

Kurt sighed, "Next year I'll be in New York."

"And I'll be there with you," Blaine said, "it'll be you and me, in New York."

_Lisa had moved in with him after three months of dating. Jack sometimes came to his flat but he never stayed. _

"You and me," said Kurt, "I love the sound of that."

()()()()()()

"So," the Dean looked smiled at Kurt and his father, "what do you think of the facilities, Mr. Hummel?"

"I LOVE IT!" Kurt spun around, "this school is-is everything I ever wanted," he turned to his Dad, "what do you think, Dad?"

Burt nodded, "I like it-the dorm was nice and everything."

The Dean nodded, "I'm glad," he opened a door, "please do come in." Kurt and Burt followed the man into his office, "please sit down," they sat down.

"I have to say Kurt," the Dean grinned at him, "we are very excited to have you coming to our school. Your work is very good. I've never seen anything quite like it really," he shivered, "that one painting you submitted-the cybermen one-"Burt tensed, "was just chilling-in the best way of course."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed, "and thank you for the full scholarship too."

"Actually," the Dean leaned back, "we didn't offer you the scholarship. We were going to give you one but it wouldn't have covered anything."

"Whoa, whoa," Burt looked between the Dean and Kurt, "then where did the money come from then?"

"Well," the Dean shrugged, "funny story really. A couple of days after receiving your portfolio, we received a call from an anonymous art lover. Called and told us that he'd seen your work online," Kurt blinked his eyes, "you do have a website of your art, yes?"

"Yea," Kurt breathed out, "yea I do."

"Well, the man said that he was very impressed with your work and that he would like to cover your tuition."

"Oh," Kurt felt somewhat faint, "oh that's…I don't even know what to say."

"You should be very proud of yourself Mr. Hummel. We've never had something like this happen before."

Burt took of his cap and ran a hand over his head, "That's…good," he clicked his tongue, "do we have to meet him or anything? Or like send him something or…?"

"You know," the Dean pursed his lips, "he didn't much ask for much. Just asked to see the art you produced here."

Kurt shifted on his seat. Something felt off but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"I admit I'm," he laughed, "a little in awe about this," he let out a breath, "I honestly don't know what to say."

"I think you're very talented, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt closed his eyes for a second, "so is everything in order? My transcripts and everything?"

"Yes," the Dean said, "you're already to start school in the coming fall," he stuck his hand out. Kurt took it, "Welcome to the School of Visual Arts, Kurt."

()(()()()

"So," Blaine said over the phone, "how did it go? Did you get a tour and everything?"

"Yes," Kurt pressed the speakerphone button and placed his phone on the counter, "it was a very informative tour. I liked the dorms-they were very nice-as far as dormitories go anyways."

"That's good," Kurt could hear Blaine's smile, "anything else happen?"

"Well…there was something kind of odd that happened."

"Do tell."

Kurt bit his lip, "So, you remember how the school offered me a full scholarship?"

"Of course," Blaine laughed, "it's not something one forgets, Kurt."

"Apparently," Kurt said, "the school itself didn't offer me the scholarship. The Dean said that the school was going to offer me a scholarship but not a full one."

"I see," his boyfriend paused, "where did the money come from then?"

"According to the Dean the scholarship I received is a…anonymous donation from an art lover."

"Wow, really?" his boyfriend said, "That's amazing, Kurt!"

"So my Dad, Carole and Finn say."

"…you don't think so?"

Kurt slumped in his chair, "I don't know. It just seems a little weird to me you know? This-this just doesn't happen you know?"

"Well it's happened to you."

"It feels weird," Kurt bit his finger, "I don't know how but something just feels off about all of this."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I think you might still be in shock over this."

"Probably," Kurt fixed his hair, "yea everything is still a little surreal right now."

"Exactly," Blaine sighed, "I need to go now. I have to study for my holiday exams."

"Sounds like fun," Kurt leaned closer to his phone, "Good luck on your tests-_I love you_-I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Sweet Dreams. Talk to you tomorrow, Kurt."

Ending the call Kurt stood up and let himself fall on his bed. He's wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him for a while now but…

_He told Lisa he loved her within three months. He never told Jack._

"I'll tell him soon," Kurt told himself, "I'll tell him soon."

()()()()()

"I got in!" Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist, "I got in Kurt, I got in!"

Eye's wide Kurt looked at his boyfriend, "Of course you did, Blaine," Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I told you you'd get into NYU."

"Well I told you that you would get into your school but you didn't believe me either."

"Point taken," Kurt spun around in Blaine's arms until he was facing his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss, "do you know what this means?"

"I'll need to go furniture shopping soon?"

"Apart from that, Blaine," Kurt grinned, "we're going to be together in New York," he said somewhat hesitantly, "granted we're going to be in the same school or anything like that but-" he stopped talking. Blaine leaned in close,

"I know," he whispered, "we're not going to that far away either-we'll be within walking distance. We can visit each other," Blaine kissed his boyfriend's neck, "and later on," his voice grew softer. Kurt felt as if he was in a dream, "we can move in together," Blaine's lips moved along his neck, "we can find some cheap studio and work long hours and you can complain about the fact that I leave my clothes on the floor-"

"You wouldn't dare."

"And I'll complain about the fact that you sometimes snore-"

Kurt gasped and playfully hit his boyfriends shoulder,

"Shut up! I do not snore!"

Blaine kissed Kurt, "We're going to be happy together, aren't we?"

_Lisa had stroked his cheek and kissed his nose, "You make me so happy, Ianto." _

"Yea," Kurt breathed out, "we're going to be really happy together, Blaine."

()()()()()()()

Kurt stood in the middle of his new dorm room. His hands were sweating and his heart felt as if it was going to explode out of his chest. This was it. He was going to live in this dorm room for the next four years.

"I think that's the last of it," Burt grunted behind him, "still don't know why you need all these clothes but…"

"Dad it's New York," Kurt sighed and looked out the window, "I have to look fabulous."

"Of course," his father rolled his eyes, "Everything is in order, yea?"

"I think so," Kurt turned around, "I got everything I need."

Nodding his father came up to him and gripped his shoulder.

"It's gonna be really quiet at the house," Burt said, "With you and Finn gone. Don't know what me and Carol are going to do."

"I'll be back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas Dad," Kurt grinned, "And I'll be sure to call home at least once every other day."

Burt chuckled, "I know I know…" he shook his head, "it's just…you're my son, Kurt. My baby boy."

Kurt bit his lip and rolled his eyes, "I know," he looked at his father, "I'm really going to miss you, Dad."

Burt hugged his son, "I'm going to miss you too Kurt," he patted his son's back, "but I know you're going to be great."

_His father died of a heart attack when he was seventeen but if Ianto was honest with himself his father had died long before then._

"Thanks Dad."

()()()()()()

Kurt's first semester went by in a blur of drawing and craft making. He makes sure to call his Dad and Carole every other day if not every day. Finn called him a couple of times a week as did Mercedes. Rachel invited herself at least once every two weeks to talk about her rising Broadway career.

"I'm sure I'll be discovered soon."

Kurt would just nod, "I'm sure you will, Rachel. I'm sure you will."

However the best part of Kurt's new life was his Blaine. They couldn't see each other every day. Most weeks Kurt was lucky to see his boyfriend once a week.

"Hi!" Kurt pulled Blaine into his dorm and gave him a kiss, "come on in. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Blaine said, "uh my classes are trying to kill me, I swear."

"So are mine," Kurt looked at his somewhat finished painting leaning against the wall, "Don't get me wrong-I love this school. I've never been happier to wake up at six in the morning to go to class but the work!"

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist, "I know. NYU is sweet but if I have to write one more essay I'm going to explode!"

Kurt leaned back into his boyfriends embrace, "Christmas break is coming up," he twisted his head to look at Blaine, "do we know what we're going to do about that?"

"My parents want you and your family to come over to my place-if you guys want."

"I'd like that," Kurt closed his eyes "I like your parents."

"That's good because they like you too," Blaine paused, "I've never seen you draw him before."

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to his half finished painting.

"He just popped into my mind."

Blaine looked at the man carefully. He had dark brown hair that seemed to be standing up. The stranger had on glasses, a long brown coat, a brown suit, and…red converse shoes. Behind him was planet earth.

"He's a time-lord."

"A time lord," Blaine repeated.

"Yea," Kurt licked his lips, "he travels in the TARDIS all over the universe and helps people…well," he rolled his eyes, "He tries to help anyways."

"I see," Blaine didn't ask anything more, "how about we go get something to eat?"

"Uh," Kurt moved out of his boyfriend's embrace, "we really shouldn't. I've been eating out all this week!" he glared at Blaine, "and I know that you've been eating nothing but pizza, burgers and hot dogs for two weeks now-"

"But they're so tasty and cheap," Blaine whined, "and our kitchen is never clean and I really don't have the time to clean it myself and-"

"Alright I get it, I get it," Kurt grabbed his keys from the table, "how about we go to that Mediterranean place down the street? It's a lot healthier than junk food."

"Sounds great," Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "let's go."

As they exited the apartment, Blaine looked over his shoulder and to stare at the painting. He wondered if Kurt was getting 'better' or getting 'worst'.

()()()()()()

Kurt's second year at college was stressful. He was drawing/creating non-stop and one of his teachers was a little too in love with psychology. To make matters worse he only saw Blaine once or twice a month.

Closing his eyes Kurt rotated his right hand before putting his pencil down. He stared down at his drawing.

_Ianto had never told anybody that he had been friends with Suzie. They didn't broadcast their friendship at the hub. After work they would go to each other's house and talk. Ianto never asked about the glove and Suzie never asked about his fascination with cyber technology. _

Suzie looked up from the page, eyes wild. She was leaning over the glove hands on her hips and smirking.

_When Suzie had come back to life she had looked into his eyes and nodded. They only got a minute or two alone but neither of them spoke. Suzie just smiled at him and Ianto had raised his eyebrow but that was it. Strangely, it had been enough._

He let his hand trace the glove.

_Torchwood._

Closing his sketchbook Kurt got up and picked up his cell phone. He called his Dad and talked to him for a good hour but his eyes kept straying to his sketchbook. The next day Kurt drew Suzie with a white hospital gown.

()()()()()

A day before Kurt's art was going to be shown in an art gallery his school was hosting Blaine stayed with his boyfriend for support.

"Rachel is coming, right?"

Kurt cuddled closer to his boyfriend, "Along with some of her "friends" that she's trying to impress yes she is."

Blaine laughed, "Who else is coming?"

"Well all of my friends will be there," Kurt huffed, "mostly because their work is going to be displayed too but…" he stepped out of Blaine's embrace and stretched, "I'm really nervous about tonight."

"Why?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath,

"There have been rumors that my…benefactor I guess you could say is going to be there."

Blaine stood up, "The person who's paid for you to be here?"

"Exactly!" Kurt ran a nervous hand down his face, "God Blaine what if he hates my artwork? What if-what if he thinks I'm so bad that he takes away my scholarship? I'll have to pay for the last year of school by myself and I don't think I can, most of the scholarship deadlines are done and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Blaine grabbed his boyfriends face and pecked his lips, "hey it's ok sweetheart. It's ok," he tilted Kurt's chin up, "your art is amazing. I'm sure you benefactor will love it."

Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine.

"You're right; of course your right. I'm just really nervous is all."

"That's better," Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's back and wiggled his eyebrows, "lucky for you, I know just what to do to calm you down."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt groaned, "You're such a dork."

"You love it."

"Yea," Kurt fluttered his eyes close, "I do."

()()()()()

Before the gallery opened Mrs. Koppai came up to Kurt,

"I just want to tell you that your benefactor will be here but he's not going to approach you at all."

Kurt blinked, "Oh? I thought that…I don't know, maybe he would want to talk to me or something."

His teacher grinned, "I think the poor man is a little shy to be honest…but he will be here looking at your work," she patted his cheek, "so just be your usual sweet self ok?"

Kurt grinned, "Ok."

All throughout the night neither Blaine nor Rachel once departed from his side. Kurt tried to distract himself by looking at his peer's art or talking to other people but he always kept his eyes opened for something. Several times during the night Kurt felt as if someone was watching him-devouring him but each and every time he turned around he found nothing.

"Mmm," Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist, "this was fun," his hand traced Kurt's stomach, "but can we go home now? I'm really, really tired."

"Sure," Kurt said, "your place or my place?"

"Your place," Blaine whispered, "it's a lot closer."

Someone was looking at him. Kurt could feel their gaze traveling up and down his spine.

_There were times that Jack would stare at him. Ianto would go and try and hide in the archives but then the camera would follow his every step. It made him nervous. It made him hope. He hated Jack for that._

Kurt turned his head but he didn't see anybody looking at him. Most of the people who had come to the show were gone. All that was left was the students and teachers.

"Did you see him?"

"No. Let's go to my place ok?" As they left Kurt fought the urge to turn back. Nobody was there. It was all in his imagination.

()()()()

_Jack needed to see Kurt. He needed to make sure with his own eyes that Kurt was doing well. Sure Jack had hacked into Kurt's computer to make sure the boy was doing well in school and in life; and ok he MIGHT have used public cameras and satellites as well but nobody needed to know that. Certainly not his current team and definitely not the head of UNIT._

_Toying with the perception filter around his neck Jack looked at the paintings. Most of them were school assignments-nudes, inanimate objects, sculptures. Kurt had a few drawings of Jack and two of the Doctor with his TARDIS. There were three paintings of Lisa. All three of them had Lisa half-converted. Jack had wanted to hug Kurt. He'd wanted to tell the boy that he'd get rid of all of Ianto's memories so that he wouldn't be haunted but it wasn't possible. Jack did not have the technology to get rid of Ianto's memories. Part of him-as selfish as it was-was happy that Kurt remembered his past life. _

_"Did you see him?"_

_Jack watched Blaine with Kurt. He was unnecessarily jealous of Blaine. Jack wished he had acted that way a little more with Ianto when his lover was still alive. _

_"No. Let's go to my place ok?" Jack stood there and watched them leave. When they disappeared around the corner he left to find an alley. He needed to get back to Torchwood. He needed to get back to his life. Sighing he punched a button on his vortex manipulator and disappeared._

()()()

A few hours before Kurt graduated his boyfriend dropped a bombshell on him.

"What?"

Blaine shook his head, "I said you should move in with me," he grinned, "unless you don't want to?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, no!" he laughed, "I want to it's just-"he paused, "wow." He took a step closer to Blaine, "we're going to be living together. We're going to be living in an apartment in New York City together."

"Yes," Blaine said, "we are."

Taking a deep breath Kurt kissed Blaine, "I almost feel like I'm dreaming."

Blaine ran a hand down his boyfriend's back, "Why?"

"This is what I've wanted since high school," Kurt sniffed, "this is what I envisioned when we both came here and not it's here and-" he laughed, "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Blaine pulled something from his pocket, "here. I already got you a key and everything."

Kurt took the key and stared at it.

"Blaine I'd love to move in with!" he jumped up and down before hugging his boyfriend, "Oh my God this is going to be great! I can't wait to tell my Dad, and Carole, and Finn and all my friends!"

"Tell us what?"

Burt came into the apartment.

"Dad!" Kurt ran to his father, "Blaine just asked me to move in with him!"

"Oh that's great!" Carole stepped behind his father, "That's wonderful Kurt!" she turned to her husband, "isn't that great sweetheart?"

Burt blinked and smiled a little, "Yea. Congratulations kid. When are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow!"

"That soon?"

"Yes!" Kurt shouted, "At 8am!"

"Isn't that a little too early?" Burt asked.

"Of course Dad; it should only take us a few hours to pack all of my things. I'll need to rest of the day to decorate it and everything!"

_Lisa had been the one to decorate their flat. Ianto didn't know anything about wallpapers, or paint, or anything so he'd let his girlfriend decorate their home to her taste._

Kurt sighed and looked at his boyfriend,

"This is going to be great."

()()()()()

It had been almost a year since Kurt had moved in with Blaine. It had taken them a couple of months to get used to each other's habits but once Kurt learned not to mess with Blaine's organization system and Blaine learned not to leave his clothes all over the apartment everything was working out great.

"No," Kurt moaned in his sleep, "Lisa…Lisa, no. Run…Run…I won't shoot her. I won't shoot her."

Blaine woke up to his boyfriend mumblings.

"Kurt?"

"Don't make me…" Kurt was crying in his sleep, "Don't…don't…"

"Wake up," Blaine shook him, "Kurt come on wake up."

Shouting his boyfriend fell out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Blaine got up and walked to the door.

"Hey," he could hear Kurt throwing up, "I'm coming in alright?"

Opening the door Blaine went to kneel next to Kurt and started rubbing his back. Kurt was spitting into the toilet, face pale. After he was done heaving Kurt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached for Blaine with his other hand. Blaine stood but didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water ok?"

"Yea."

Still holding onto his boyfriend's hand Blaine grabbed the glass near the sink and filled it with water.

"Here," he knelt back down and allowed Kurt to lean on him, "little sips ok?"

After sipping a little bit of water Kurt pushed the glass away.

"They shot her," he cried, "They shot her in front of me."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine hugged his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, "it's ok."

"I couldn't shoot her," he looked up at Blaine, "I loved her-I loved her. I would have done anything for her," Kurt's eyes gleamed, "I would do anything for you too sweetheart."

Blaine shivered. That sentence made his blood run cold.

"That's sweet," Blaine put the glass back on the sink before attempting to stand up with Kurt, "come on-let's go back to bed. I have to go to school tomorrow and you have to go to work."

"I love you Blaine," Kurt murmured into his neck, "I loved her…I loved him too," Blaine tense, "but I think I love you the best."

()()()()

At the age of 28, Kurt and Blaine decided to get married.

"Kurt that's wonderful!" Carole exclaimed over the phone, "who proposed?"

_Ianto had thought a million times about how to propose to Lisa. The cybermen took her before he could even pick out the ring._

"Neither of us," Kurt looked down at the ring in his hand, "we were just talking around town, stopped in front of a jewelry store started joking around and next thing I know we're inside buying each other rings and calling our parents."

"I see," Carole laughed, "well all the same, I'm happy for you as is your father and Finn," she paused, "has Blaine called his parents?"

"Yea," Kurt sighed, "they're very happy for us."

"Have you guys set a date?"

"During the fall-Mid October I think."

"Kurt, that's seven months away!"

"I know," Kurt said, "it's not a lot of time but I'm sure we can pull it off."

"I'm sure you can Kurt," Carole chuckled, "I think I better go check on your father. He went into your room after he handed the phone to me and hasn't gone back out. I think he's having a little bit of that "my baby is all grown" up moment."

"Alright," Kurt said, "I'll call you guys later on alright?"

Kurt hung up the phone. He lifted his hand and touched the ring Blaine had given him.

_Jack had laughed about their silly wedding traditions_.

"Hey you," Blaine walked up to him a huge smile on his face, "how did it go?"

"Well Dad and Carole were happy," Kurt shrugged, "although Carole said that Dad might be having a moment."

"A moment?"

"I think I just reminded him that I'm no longer his baby boy that wanted some high heel shoes."

Blaine laughed, "I see."

"What did your parents say?"

"Mom started crying and saying something about my baby blanket. Dad was happy too, I think," Blaine shook his head, "I still think he's mad at me for "stepping down" from the company."

"You were never in a position of power in your father's company though."

"Doesn't matter," Blaine rolled his eyes, "I mean he's happy for us of course but I don't think he's done being angry with me."

"He'll get over," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "I say that by the time our wedding comes around he'll be fine."

"Probably," Blaine moved further into the living room, "I was thinking about ordering some pizza. What do you think?"

_Ianto couldn't ever really eat pizza again. Every time he even smelled it, all he could think about was Lisa lying dead on the floor, blood pouring out of her, wires sparking-_

Kurt shook his head and rubbed his stomach.

"As long as it's vegetarian and thin crust yes," Kurt followed his fiancé.

()()()()

The day of the wedding Kurt woke up in a hotel alone. Blaine had insisted on sleeping in separate rooms the night before they married. Kurt had been against it but caved in at the last minute. He could never deny Blaine anything.

_Lisa had him wrapped around his finger. Jack only needed to look at him and Ianto would give in. _

Closing his eyes Kurt stumbled out of bed shivering. Today was his big day. October 15th.

_The stomping of metal boots-the smell of blood the sight of Jack kissing Gwen the feel of the bomb in his hands_

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kurt." His father answered.

"Hold on," Kurt grabbed his robe and slipped it on before opening the door. Burt smiled at him before going into the room.

"Just woke up?"

"Yea," Kurt rubbed a hand down his chest, "I did."

"Sleep well?"

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged, "I slept ok."

Burt chuckled,

"Nervous?"

Kurt started nodding but stopped.

"Not really," he sat down on his bed, "I'm happy, Dad…I'm happy that I'm marrying Blaine. I've wanted to marry him for so long," his voice cracked, "I love him so much and-"he started to cry. Burt stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I've been having those nightmares again," Kurt whimpered, "every fucking year I have nightmares," he gasped, "I was hoping-I am hoping that if I get married on this day maybe-maybe it'll stop."

Burt's heart ached,

"Oh kid-"

"It's not as bad as it once was," Kurt said in a rush, "remember? When I was still living with you I would spent the first 15 days unable to sleep?"

Burt nodded.

"It's only a couple of days now but it still hurts," Kurt shuddered, "I feel like I'm-like I'm there," his voice sounded distant, "I feel the bomb in my hands-I feel it exploding against my chest and-"

"Shh," Burt rubbed his hands up and down his son's back, "it's ok, it's ok…they're just dreams Kurt."

"No they're not," Kurt's spoke with an accent, "I died…I died Dad. I died after I watched him kiss her and I hated him and I hated her and-"

Burt grabbed his son's face and forced it back so that he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Snap out of it kid," he took a deep breath, "they're just nightmares Kurt. They're nightmares," he brushed Kurt's hair back, "you're ok. You're here to get married to Blaine and you are going to have a great life with him ok?"

Kurt blinked, "Yea…yea ok," he laughed and stepped back from his father, "Sorry about that. I didn't actually sleep that well," he sighed, "but that's ok. I think the excitement of the day is going to keep me awake."

"That's good," Burt cleared his throat, "does Blaine know about-"

"Of course Dad," Kurt said, "it's kind of hard to keep my nightmares/night terrors a secret when he's sleeping right next to me."

Burt coughed, "I see."

"It's fine," Kurt waved his hand, "everything is fine. In a couple of hours I'm going to get married to the man of my dreams and everything will be fine."

"Of course," Burt said his grin a little strained, "everything will be fine."

()()()()(()

"Do you Blaine take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Ianto had imagined their wedding for years. Watching Lisa walk down the aisle with her father, her white dress trailing behind her-_

"I do."

_Lisa had wanted to have a big wedding. Ianto had wanted to have a small one but he knew that he'd eventually give into Lisa. He couldn't say no._

"And do you, Kurt Hummel take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_I can't wait to become your wife Ianto Jones_

"I do."

Blaine sniffled and wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Kurt trembled as he reached for his husband, his arms looping around Blaine's neck.

_I'll always love you, Lisa._

"I'll always love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered into his husband's ear, "always."

()()()()

_Despite wearing the perception filter Jack knew it was risky to be at Kurt's wedding. He was pretty sure that nobody would see him._

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."_

_Blaine was crying and Kurt looked happy; happier than Ianto had ever looked in the time that Jack had known him._

_There was applause from everybody. Jack leaned against the wall staring at Kurt. It was hard for him to see Kurt as…well as Kurt. Sometimes Jack would look at the younger man and all he'd see is Ianto. All he wanted to do is run to him, hug him, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness but then he would remember that this man-this boy wasn't his Ianto._

_Biting his lips Jack watched as Kurt and Blaine walked down the aisle. He stayed behind until everybody had left the room. Closing his eyes he grabbed the perception filter around his neck before disappearing in a beam of light. _

()()()()()

When Kurt turned 32 Blaine dropped a bomb on him.

"I want to have children."

Kurt chocked on his piece of toast.

"What?"

Blaine was vibrating in his seat.

"I think we're ready-I mean my job pays well. You're job pays well. We've been married for a few years-"

"Ok I get that," Kurt said, "but…how long have you've been thinking about this? About having a kid?"

"A while," Blaine flushed, "for a couple of years actually."

"You've never said anything."

_Ianto was glad that Lisa never brought children up. He loved his niece and nephew but Ianto doubted that he'd be a good father._

"Well…you've never talked about having children."

_Gwen would sometimes talk about having a child. Ianto had wanted to scoff and had bitten his tongue so as to not to insult her. Torchwood and children didn't mix. Captain Jack and children didn't mix._

"I," Kurt laughed, "We'll have to talk about this a little bit more but-"

_Sometimes Ianto wondered what it would have been like-marrying Lisa. Sometimes he even wondered what a child of theirs have looked like._

"But we can?" Blaine said smile wide, "we can adopt-or we can use a surrogate; whatever you want."

_Ianto had found out about Alice and Steven by accident. He never told Jack that he knew about his family. _

"Yes," Kurt whispered as something warm coiled in his stomach, "we can."

()()()()()

They had talked about it for months. Finally after six months of talking Blaine sat Kurt down.

"I have our donor and our surrogate."

"Do tell."

Blaine grinned.

"Santana wants to be our donor."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong with Santana?"

"Look Blaine," Kurt said, "I know you guys are…close but-how did she even agree to this?"

Blaine shrugged, "She said that she doesn't want to be a mother but that she doesn't want to deprive the world of her genes so-"

"Of course," Kurt blew out a breath, "Of course," he smiled, "it could be worst. Who is going to be our surrogate?"

"My cousin Mary-you've met her-"Kurt shuddered and nodded, "I asked her about it months ago. She said she would be ok with being the surrogate as long as the egg wasn't hers so…"

Kurt grinned, "Now we just need to-"

"I want you to be the sperm donor."

Again Kurt was speechless.

"I just…for the first time," Blaine shrugged, "Santana said she'd love to bless us with her spawn," he bit his lip, "the next one can have my DNA but…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

_Lisa had told him often how much she loved him. Jack never told him anything._

Kurt sniffled and wiped a tear off his cheek, "I love you too."

()()()()()

Mary jokingly threaten to kill Kurt the first couple of months of her pregnancy. When her fifth month rolled around she chased Kurt around his house and out into the street with a baseball bat. After that incident it was decided that Mary could not be left alone with Kurt. A week before Mary's due date Brittany called them,

"The water broke," she told them, "I think the baby is tired of being in there. Santana and I are taking her to the hospital." With that said she hung up. Kurt grabbed the bags they had packed while Blaine kept staring at the phone, his whole body shaking.

"Blaine we need to go." Kurt pulled at his husbands arm.

"Oh my God…oh my God Kurt this is it! This is it!"

"Yes it is," Kurt directed Blaine outside, "breathe sweetheart."

"I am!" Blaine said panting.

Once they were in the car Blaine kept talking about everything they were going to do once the baby was born. Kurt listened quietly.

_Rhy's talked about having a family with Gwen. He'd ask Ianto about maternity leave and if Jack would allow it. Ianto had smiled and told him that they could work something out and bit his tongue so as to not tell Rhy's that his wife was most likely going to bear him Jack's son. _

"-but seriously, they can't date until they're like in college-maybe not even then."

Kurt hummed and pulled into a parking space. Blaine looked at him,

"We're going to be parents."

_Torchwood and children didn't mix._

"Yea…we are."

()()()()()()

"He's so tiny," Blaine murmured cradling their newborn son. Kurt stood at the door twisting his hands, "hey baby boy," Blaine turned his head to look at his husband.

"Come here," he bounced the baby a little. Trembling Kurt went to stand next to Blaine.

"Do you want to hold him? You didn't really get to at the hospital."

_Ianto didn't see his nephew until he was six months old. He didn't meet Mica until she was nearly two._

"I'm," Kurt licked his lips, "I'm scared I'll drop him or something."

"You won't," Blaine smiled, "come on."

Nodding Kurt held out his arms. Carefully Blaine placed their son into his arms. The baby flailed a little but soon calmed down. Kurt laughed a little.

"Hi Carwyn," Kurt took hold of his son's hand, "hi."

"He looks like you," Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "I think he has your eyes."

Carwyn opened his eyes a little.

_Ianto had been terrified when his sister deposited his nephew onto his lap. He was sure that he would do something to hurt him. _

"Is-is someone coming over today?"

"I think Rachel is coming over. Your parents are going to be here tomorrow and my parents are going to be here the day after that. Oh and Santana and Brittany are also coming tomorrow."

"Are they?"

"Yep," Blaine chuckled, "Brittany sounded really excited."

"I'm sure she is," Kurt whispered.

"Are you crying?" Blaine asked.

"I never thought I would have this," Kurt's voice became distant, "Lisa and I never talked about children."

Blaine froze.

"I had a niece and nephew. I loved them but I couldn't be with them."

"Kurt."

"Jack has a family," Carwyn yawned. Kurt ran his finger down his son's nose, "a daughter and a grandson."

"A grandson?"

"He's immortal," Blaine stood in front of his husband. "Always dies but he doesn't stay dead," Kurt's voice shook a little, "it hurt. It hurt to see him die, it killed me-"

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. After a second Kurt responded.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt looked down at their son, "I'm just a little overwhelmed. We have a son, Blaine. We have our baby."

Relieved Blaine took Carwyn, "Yea we do."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," he said, "thank you."

Blaine placed Carwyn in his crib, "For what?"

Kurt hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"For being you. For being with me. For giving me this life," his voice went soft, "I would do anything for you and our son," Blaine tried not to shake, "anything."

"I know," Blaine answered, "I know."

()()()()()()

Three weeks before Carwyn turned two, Kurt got a phone call from a publishing company. They wanted to publish the comic he had been working on for the past 10 years.

"I can-yea I can get the draft to you in a month," he grinned, "no thank you!"

He hung up the phone and shouted, "BLAINE!" he waited a second before yelling again, "BLAINE!"

"Shh!" his husband came down the stairs, "Carwyn just fell asleep!"

"Sorry sorry," Kurt twirled Blaine around, "I got it Blaine! I finally got it!"

"That's great," Blaine said confused, "you finally got what?"

Kurt led Blaine to the couch. He took a deep breath.

"Ok…so you know how I've been working on that comic book for the past few years?"

Blaine's eye twitched. He was not a fan of Kurt's comic.

"Yes?"

"Empire Star publishing company wants to publish it," Blaine's eyes went wide, "I know I had the same reaction!"

"That's great!" Blaine's enthusiasm was sincere but his smile is forced, "I know you wanted to publish it."

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine closer to him until his husbands head was resting on his shoulder,

"I know you don't like my comic," Blaine didn't say anything, "I know it makes you nervous."

"He's in it," Blaine spits out, "he's practically in every page," he kneels down in front of Kurt, "I still don't understand how you can draw him after what happened."

_After Lisa, Ianto had seen Jack as his shadow. When Jack came back Ianto realized that he was the shadow not Jack. _

"This comic helped me," Kurt said, "You know that. Writing and drawing this comic has-it's given me peace in a way."

Blaine nodded, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Sometimes I dream about him," Blaine whispered, "I dream about him-I dream about guns and-I don't know. But it's bad."

_Ianto doubted he would he see his 30__th__ birthday. He was Torchwood. There was no such thing as retirement for them. _

"Still," Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt's forehead, "if it makes you happy…and if it helps you than ok," he shrugged, "just be…be careful ok?"

_When Ianto still worked for Torchwood 1, an employee betrayed the agency-betrayed Ms. Hartman. Ianto saw him being dragged into the bowels of the tower. A week later he was asked to come up with a cover story. _

"I'm always careful," Kurt replied with a smile, "could you hand me the phone? I have to call my dad."

()()()()()

A year after receiving that phone call Kurt's comic was published. Kurt had dropped a copy of it in Blaine's lap before rushing off with Carwyn settled on his hip.

"I promised to go and give a copy to Rachel!" he said, "Tell me what you think when I come back."

That said Kurt went out to the door with their son. It took Blaine a good five minutes to even look down at the comic. A man with blue eyes and black hair stared back at him holding a coffee cup with a hexagon printed on it. Blaine ran his hand over the title-3. Blaine had never really read the comic; he had skimmed it on occasion but he'd never read it. Hand shaking he turned to the first page.

The same man from the cover was there, preparing coffee. Blaine read the introduction.

_"People disappeared every second, every hour of every day in every city."_

Blaine swallowed.

_"Cardiff was no different."_

The man in the comic opened the door in the back of the coffee shop. He was greeted by an Asian woman.

_"Maybe people went missing in Cardiff more often than in any other city."_

The Asian woman led the man down some stone stairs.

_"But nobody ever thought much of it."_

_"You always make the best coffee,"_ said the Asian woman. The man inclined his head and smiled.

_"And that's just how the members of 3 liked it."_

For the next hour Blaine read his husband's comic. After he was done he got up and went to his husband's office or as Kurt called it his art room. Blaine sat down in the middle of the room and looked at the stacks of painting to his right. The first one portrayed a man Kurt called the Doctor. He wore a long trench coat, a brown suit and red converse. In his hand was what Kurt called a sonic screwdriver. Behind him was the universe. Biting his lip Blaine carefully moved the painting to the side. The next one showed a woman Kurt called Suzie. On her right hand was a huge metal glove that seem to glow black.

"I've been drawing her since I was in elementary school."

Blaine didn't turn around. Kurt sighed and moved to sit next to Blaine.

"Where's Carwyn?"

"He refused to leave Rachel's place so I left him there. She promised to have him back before his bedtime."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Suzie?"

"Suzie Costello," Kurt said, "brilliant but murderous."

"Does it really make you feel better?"

Kurt stood up and moved aside several portraits until he reached a painting of Ianto. He was done in black and white but his eyes shone blue. Behind him was a million hexagons.

"When was the last time I had a really bad nightmare?"

Blaine frowns and thinks, "It…" he smiles when the answer comes to him, "Almost a year."

Kurt nodded, "Sometimes I still dream about them," he said, "but the dreams don't make me want to throw myself out of a window."

"That's good."

"I think…" Kurt sat back down next to his husband, "I think I'm finally getting over it."

()()()()()

_The comic had landed on Jack's desk a month before it hit the stores. Seconds after receiving it UNIT had called to demand an explanation. Jack had made something up and hung up. He then stared at Ianto-and it WAS Ianto staring back at him from that cover page. Kurt was in trouble. Shoving the comic into his pocket Jack started calling in favors from both friends and enemies. He had to work fast. If he didn't UNIT or another Torchwood branch would try to get to Kurt. Jack couldn't allow that to happen. _

_Five hours later UNIT was pissed and the rest of Torchwood was suspicious but Jack didn't care. It had been decided that he would 'monitor' Kurt to make sure that no secrets would be divulged. Jack had read the comic. When he was done he swallowed a sob. Yes it had to do with aliens. Yes it was very similar to Torchwood but Kurt mentioned no real cases and none of the aliens he had encountered as Ianto._

_Laughing he put the comic book away in his personal safe. _

_"Oh Ianto," Jack whispered, "my Ianto…still as brilliant as ever._

_It had been years since Jack had last seen Kurt but that didn't mean Jack didn't think about him at least once a day. That didn't mean that Jack didn't occasionally hack into Kurt's computer to see what was going on with him. It was just better for Jack to remain in Cardiff and Kurt in New York. _

_Jack loved Ianto. Jack was also fond of Kurt. However, Kurt loved Blaine and was living the life he deserved. The least Jack could do was stay away. Smiling Jack placed the comic in his personal safe along with the picture of Ianto._

_"I love you, Ianto." _

()()()()()

A year after Kurt released his comic Blaine stumbled upon another comic his husband drew. "3" was action packed, witty and occasionally dark. The book in Blaine's hand was gruesome and full of poison. On the cover page was a large "T". Swallowing he continued to skim through the comic. There was blood and death in nearly every page. After watching a man coughing up rose petals Blaine dropped the comic on Kurt's desk.

"I'm not going to publish that one."

Kurt came up behind him a smile on his lips.

"Oh?"

"It's too real," Blaine tried not to think about that, "I would get in trouble," Kurt took his husband's face into his hands, "I don't want you or Carwyn to get in trouble."

"Then why-"

"If I draw it, I don't dream it."

Kurt hadn't had any nightmares since the other comic was released. Not even in October and not in May.

"I don't even look at it," Kurt touched the comic but didn't pick it up, "I just draw and then go."

Nodding Blaine gave his husband a kiss.

"It's almost two," Kurt said, "you promised Carwyn to pick him up today."

"Alright," Blaine gave him a kiss, "have you cooked dinner yet?"

Kurt shook his head.

"How about we eat out tonight?"

"Depends," Kurt grinned, "where do you want to go?"

"That Chinese place?"

Laughing Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Blaine knocked his shoulder into Kurt's, "I know you love their hot and sour soup."

"It's good." Kurt patted Blaine's ass, "now go on pick up your son."

"I'll be back in thirty."

After Blaine's car roared away Kurt turned his attention to the comic lying in front of him. Closing his eyes he shoved it into a desk drawer. Letting out a breath Kurt opened his eyes and sat down at his desk. Biting his lip he unlocked another drawer. Inside was a single sketch; one Kurt had drawn when Blaine and Carwyn were both out of the house. One he wouldn't dare show Blaine. Despite knowing that he's alone in the house Kurt looked around the room before staring down at the drawing.

Jack stared back. Trembling Kurt traced the older man's face with his finger. He had been telling the truth when he told Blaine that he'd not had any nightmares this past year.

_I love you_

But Kurt had other dreams.

_I love you_

Blaine didn't remember what happened in the days they went missing so long ago in Cardiff. Kurt lied when he said he didn't either.

_I love you_

A year ago Kurt started getting flashes of memories. Jack was in all of them.

_I love you._

There was one memory that stuck with Kurt.

_I love you_

Jack was kneeling in front of him crying. Kurt was wearing the coat.

_Love the coat_

And then Jack had said it.

_I love you_

Kurt didn't want to believe it at first but after a while he started to remember more and more. True he didn't remember anything of importance. He didn't know if he had been taking to Torchwood. He didn't know who else was there but he remembered Jack's touches and kisses. He remembered feeling loved by Jack-if only for a second.

Chuckling Kurt takes the drawing and kisses it.

"I loved you Jack," he whispered. Kurt put the drawing away and looked out the window. For the first time in his life the memories inside Kurt felt at peace.

**A/N-So this is the 3****rd**** time I've re-written this epilogue. Not 100% happy with it but I like it still. And so ends this story. Finally. This story came to me last year. The original plot was going to be for Kurt to regain his memories as soon as Ianto died. Except, the memories would be at the forefront so Kurt would become Ianto. Except…that meant that Kurt would regain his memories when he was 10 and that would be traumatizing. Even if he regained his memories when he was 16 it would have still be bad. So…I changed it. It makes more sense this way I think anyways. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
